The Story of Lightning and Wind
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died in a battle with an unknown murderer. However, as they head to heaven, they come in contact with something they thought they would never meet. An angel. The mysterious girl sends them to the world of Fiore to relieve their lives as a Mage. What better place for them to land except Fairy Tail?
1. The Beginning of a Legend

I OWN NOTHING.

**The Story of Lightning and Wind**

**The Beginning**

Sasuke groaned as he woke up in a daze.

_'Never listening to Kakashi again_,_'_ Sasuke thought as he stood up and dusted off his, clothes.

They were the same as the ones he wore during the finals of the Chunin Exams. The one-pieced black version with many small arm-belts adoring his left arm with similar bands around both of his legs, along with the Uchiha crest on his back, it all gave him a very nostalgic feel.

He pushed one of his black bangs out of his face and walked over to his best friend, staring at Naruto with his onyx eyes, full of annoyance.

_'When people made the words sleep and late Naruto had to have been on their mind,' _the young Uchiha thought.

He kicked his friend.

"Wake up Naruto." No Response.

"I SAID WAKE UP IDIOT," Sasuke roared shaking his friend with an unholy fury.

Naruto groaned as he woke up, realizing that Sasuke was the jerk who was doing it. In fact, he doubted the black-haired male knew that he was ruining Naruto's orange jumpsuit. The blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist was getting slightly torn, and the white swirl with a tassel on the left side, the red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, and the large white collar were not ceasing to get dirty by the dusty ground. His blue sandals were fine though.

However, his blonde hair was getting ruffled. He took pride in his hair, mainly because, to his knowledge, he was the only person to have blonde hair other than Ino and her clan. His whisker marks seemed to flow in the nonexistent wind from his anger, causing a fox like effect to take place upon Naruto.

"Bastard, if you don't stop shaking me I'll kill you," Naruto said with a dangerous gleam in his bright blue eyes.

Sasuke just looked at the idiot before standing up, allowing his friend to join him.

"So any idea where we are," Naruto asked.

"Well, that girl said we'd be dropped off in a different dimension to relive our lives as, let's be honest here, they sucked. She said the place was called Fiore, and the mages lived here. She also said that we would have this thing called Magic, which I'm assuming is this large feeling in my gut, and we'd be able to retain any clan, or in your case, _bonuses_ that we had in our past life," Sasuke said. "So I'd assume THAT WE'RE SOMEPLACE IN FIORE IDIOT!"

"So mean," Naruto groaned poking the ground with a stick he randomly found.

The duo were on a high mountain with few trees, which made it even more confusing how Naruto found a stick to Sasuke, with storm clouds above them and harsh winds blowing in almost every direction.

"She also forgot to mention we'd be around the same age we were when we took the Genin Exams, and the fact that our clothes shrunk with us," Sasuke mumbled, and his partner just nodded in agreement. However, as soon as he said this, a gust of wind harsher than the others occurred, and a giant blast of lightning soared through the air. They landed next to the two, and out of them walked out two people.

The first one had wind surrounding him, as if it hungered for his presence. He wore a white shirt, with short blue jeans, and combat boots. He had long, flowing white hair that danced towards his hips, and had a very puzzled look on his face. He had an angular face, and cloudy pale eyes, similar to an old friend of theirs.

The other one was slightly taller than the Wind God. He seemed to draw the lightning in the area near him. He wore a dark purple shirt, with long white jeans that stopped just above his ankles. He had stormy blue eyes, and had long flowing purple hair that stopped at his back.

"Who are you," the two asked at the same time, scaring the two ex-ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The duo said this together, clearly afraid of the two in front of them, not that it was unwise, for they did not know they were facing Fiore's God of Wind and God of Lightning, yet the way they came in, it allowed the their strength to be heard throughout the mountain.

"How are you here," the pale-eyed one asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then back at the God and shrugged, deciding to not tell them, at least not until they knew them.

"Okay, but do you realize the unnaturally high amount of Magic you two posses, along with the affinities of you're magic," the God asked.

"If you're talking about that feeling in our gut then I guess so," Naruto responded.

The God looked at Naruto as if he was crazy to not know what it was.

"Well it matters not. You cannot get down from here without our aid, and it would be a waste to not train you as you have such a high amount of Magic, and both of you have very interesting Magic's that you posses," said the other God, the one with the blue eyes, and grabbed the two. "We will train you and you will become the God Slayers of Wind and Lightning."

Naruto and Sasuke only looked at each other and gulped, wondering what they had gotten themselves into, or more specifically, what the girl had gotten them into.


	2. Training and Surprises

**Gods and Mortals**

Sasuke dodged another brutal kick from Rai, the Lightning God, before retaliating with a quick **Black Lightning Sphere** towards Rai. However, the God just jumped over the attack, before landing on the tiled floor with the utmost amount of grace that only a God could achieve.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had been dragged off to a temple-like place. It was both yellow and a grayish color that was very…nothing could describe it better than bland. It was split in half by these colors, easily noticeable by one meaning lightning and one meaning wind.

They had been separated, only to see each other during meal times, and at the evening sparing where they would both spar against each other once, and then tag team both of their sensei's, Rai and Kai. When they met both boys couldn't help but crack a joke at the twin Gods rhyming names.

They were punished severely for it. They now knew, that joking around with these two Gods wasn't a go, unless they were teasing each other, or getting into fights, which they usually did.

This led us to where we currently were, the evening, during one of the tag team sparing sessions. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting admirably, even using strategy, something that Naruto found rather insulting he would have to use. However, they were still getting destroyed. It was if they Gods were slowly basting a turkey, which they were then preceding to beat the living daylights out of.

As soon as Rai touched down he took off, pummeling Sasuke with a flurry of coordinated, yet very simple punches, that easily sent him stumbling. He lifted his foot for a front kick; however Naruto appeared just in time catching the foot.

"Now Sasuke," Naruto roared, and his best friend nodded.

Sasuke jumped over Naruto both fists covered in black lightning.

"**Lightning God's Dual Chop**," Sasuke roared as he straightened his hands, to that of a knife before swinging them toward Rai's neck; however both were blown away by a black gust of wind.

"Weak," Kai said, before charging the two.

Both boys growled before returning the charge. They sent a barrage of kicks and punches towards Kai; however the God seemed to laugh in their faces as he dodged each and every attack they threw at him.

'_Fine then. Let's show them some of our techniques from being a ninja_,' Sasuke thought to himself.

He forced Magic to build up behind his eyes, activating his **Sharingan**. His usual onyx eyes turned a burning crimson with one tomoi in each eye.

'_Sucks that I have to restart my __**Sharingan**__ maturity process though_,' Sasuke grumbled in his mind.

Kai raised his leg, easily landing a front kick square in Naruto's chest, sending the blonde flying all the way into a wall. He wasn't done though, as he sent a roundhouse kick towards Sasuke. Even with his Sharingan activated, without it fully matured Sasuke had no chance to even see the strike coming. He was sent crashing into a wall to the left of Naruto, unconscious, as was his blonde friend.

"They've improved, enough for us to actually have to dodge instead of only blocking their strikes anymore," Kai said.

"Have they, or are we being to lenient on them," Rai said.

"Well, we could start helping them with their other Magic. But, there's two things I want you to know if we start this," Kai said.

Rai looked at his twin with a questioning look on his face.

"Firstly, as we both know they each have one more Magic they can learn naturally, going by our first analysis, however we ere wrong. They both have two more Magic they can learn. Sasuke's was hidden, as he can only use it proficiently with those eyes of his activated, and the boy, Naruto. He can learn **Heavenly Body Magic**, but that's not all."

Rai saw how his brother's face grew even sterner, if that was possible, and knew the next information he was going to receive would not be good.

"You can't sense it, because we separate the boys in our own territories; however Naruto he has three Magic pools. As you know humans have their regular Magic pools, and both boys have an immense amount of that. Then humans have their Second Origin and its size is usually even bigger than the normal amount, and it usually stops there. However, whenever Naruto sleeps, or is knocked unconscious a third, even greater pool of magic appears from his signature. It's gigantic, easily comparable to our own. It doesn't seem to have any malicious intent, so I didn't question Naruto about it, however it does have a slight demonic sense to it so it does worry me," Kai said, finishing up his rambling.

Rai took in all this information, wondering what it could mean.

"So in a nutshell," Rai said. "We have to teach Sasuke how to use **Arc of Embodiment **and **Illusion Magic**, and we have to teach Naruto how to use **Energy-Make** and **Heavenly Body Magic** along with this dark Magic Naruto has?"

"That's pretty much it," Kai said.

Rai nodded, before dragging Sasuke of two his chambers for his rest. Kai quickly followed suit.

XxX

As Naruto was sleeping he dreamt of the past, more specifically, the meeting with the angle.

_(-Flashback-)_

_Naruto and Sasuke clashed with the man again. However, as they both threw forward their __**Chidori**__ and __**Rasenshuriken **__they were both hit in the back of the back, specifically their spinal cord, with something very sharp._

_Both of them dropped to the ground, bleeding out profusely. _

_"What the heck happened," Naruto gurgled. _

_"The man had backup. At least, it's my guess," Sasuke responded. _

_"Correct, Sasuke," said the man as he slithered forward. "However, it would be a waste to kill you. No, I will use both of you in the upcoming war. With the Akatsuki defeated, nothing can stand in my way," the man cackled before grabbing both boys by the neck. _

_As he dragged them away the boys died. The two spirits looked at each other, before the scenery changed. They were in a room, with bleak walls, and nothing particularly interesting about it, except for the girl sitting it front of them. _

_She was quite tall, about 5'9" with long, flowing blonde hair. It reached her thighs, before splitting into pigtails to reach the floor. She had creamy skin, with hazel eyes, and an angular face. She wore a light blue gown, with a kind smile on her face that radiated warmth. _

_"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki," the girl. _

_Both Naruto and Sasuke dropped into a fighting stance. _

_The girl raised her hands in defense, still with that smile on her face. "Calm down, I'm not here to cause trouble, just to help."_

_Naruto and Sasuke still looked suspicious, but dropped their fighting stance._

_"Thank you," the girl said. "Now on to business. As you both probably know you're dead."_

_The duo nodded. _

_"Good. Sometimes we have delusional people. Anyway, the Rikudo and I were reviewing you're life to see if you should go to Heaven or Hell, and well we realized that both of you could go to Heaven. But also, Sasuke could go to Hell. Wait, I think I'm forgetting the main reason here," she mumbled to herself. _

_Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the girls antics._

_"Oh yeah! Anyway we both decided that your lives…we're glorious…ly bad. So, we decided to send you to another dimension. In this dimension there is a kingdom called Fiore, where you will be dropped off at. In this place, called Earthland, you will be mages. Mages are basically people who can use Magic. Now don't say Magic isn't real because in this place it is," the girl said, effectively cutting off any arguments the two were about to say. _

_She giggled. "Anyway, you will both be mages, meaning you can use Magic. Why are we letting this happen? I dunno, ask the boss. Now, back on topic, there are guilds all around Fiore, which are places where mages gather to do jobs, make friends, and earn money. That's about the summary you're going to need. The rest you can learn are by being there, I mean you are shinobi aren't you? Oh, also, both of you will keep any clan bloodlines you have, or any other gifts," she said looking at Naruto. _

_"The only thing that will happen to those will be that they will be converted to Magic. Meaning the Sharingan is Magic, and Kurama will be a being made of Magic, still impossible to kill, and still sealed inside you," the lady said. _

_"But I thought Kurama was supposed to leave my body at death," Naruto said. _

_"Well, that was one possibility. However, since you two bonded Kurama actually chose to die and stay with you when you died," the angel said. _

_Naruto's jaw dropped. _

_"__**Close your jaw, brat. You'll catch flies**__," said a deep rumbling in Naruto's mind. _

_"That's it. You'll be leaving now," she said. However, her face turned very dark and ominous. "But, __**YOU FORGOT TO COMMENT ON MY WINGS**__," the girl said, her eyes turning cruel. _

_Naruto and Sasuke didn't have time to comment, only now noticing her beautiful dove wings behind her back, before they were enveloped in a big bright light._

_(-Flashback End-)_

Naruto groaned as he woke up. It was still night.

'_Dumb, annoying angel,_' he thought, before getting out of bed and going to the training grounds.

When he reached the platform he saw Sasuke there, practicing an all too familiar technique.

"Practicing the **Lightning God Style:** **Chidori** again huh," Naruto asked.

If Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance, he didn't show it.

"Yeah. You come here to practice the **Sky God Style: Rasenshuriken**," Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Naruto said as he walked down onto the platform, before starting to create a swirling ball of Magic.

The two continued this training for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, it's Kuma Akuma. Anyway, some of you may be wondering why I gave Sasuke the **Arc of Embodiment** as a magic. Honestly, I felt like Sasuke just wouldn't be Sasuke without it. I mean, yeah I could give him **Fire Magic**, instead. But, it's so easily countered these days that unless your Natsu and Zancrow it doesn't matter how strong your fire is. Sure I could have added Sasuke to that group, but I didn't want to knowing the Sasuke would be given a much more versatile range with **Arc of Emodiment**, plus it helps out later in the story.


	3. Training Day

**A Full Day of Torture **

Naruto groaned as he awoke from his bed. He would really have to stop doing those late night practices. Even with the fox in his gut, they took a lot out of him. The fox was even holding back as much of its healing abilities as possible to make him stronger, which he was grateful for, but it still drained him.

'_Time for another day of pure, utter, torture. However, I finally got the hang of __**Sky God Style: Rasenshuriken**__. Sure it took me like three weeks, but I did it._'

Naruto quickly hoped out of his bed, and rushed to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth he thought back to his old life in Konoha, and how much he missed everyone there.

'_I'll never see Sakura again. Nor will I see granny and the perverted sage again. Hell, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I even miss Kiba, and Neji, even though he was more bearable. The one I'm most likely going to miss is Hinata though. I can't believe I never noticed her feelings for me. When people called me dense the most have meant that,_' Naruto thought. However, he quickly shook himself out of his negative attitude.

They wouldn't want him to be sad over them. If he was it would be like he was spitting on their memories. He couldn't do that. He still had his ninja way to uphold, and honoring them was the best way to uphold it, or at least how he saw it.

He finished getting ready and slipped into his orange jumpsuit, before running outside of his room. Sasuke had training before he did. Right now he had to reach Kai and get going to his room.

He yawned as he walked down the hallway. Fiore's history was almost as boring as the Elemental Countries'. The only interesting bit was this guy, Merlin, he though his name was, who created magic. He was a lot like the Sage of Six Paths. Heck, even one of his descendents, Zeref the Black Mage, even up going crazy, like Madara, and went out for world domination.

He sighed. Why it was, just his luck that every world he went into had someone who wanted world domination. Hopefully, this time he wouldn't be the sole protector, or at least have a large part of the future riding on his shoulders, but he still wanted a piece of the action. At heart, he stilled loved fighting, which is part of the reason he hated learning about history. However he was excited today.

Kai and Rai said they would start helping them with their secondary and tertiary Magic's after today. He smiled. Learning **Energy-Make **and **Heavenly Body Magic** was going to be awesome. He couldn't wait.

XxX

Sasuke walked onto the usual platform where he would spar, either with Naruto, against Naruto, or against Rai.

Speaking of the God, he just now walked out of the hallway in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke nodded in response.

"We'll be doing something different today. I want you to work on any technique you want. I'll be teaching you a special move of mine that improves speed and defense over a certain amount of time. It's called **Lightning Coat**. Once you get down those basics we'll be working on something else, however that will have to wait, now get started," Rai said.

Sasuke nodded before coating his hands in black lightning. It was going to be a long day.

XxX

Kai looked at Naruto with slight irritation gleaming in his eyes. Why did the boy have to be late, all the time? It was ridiculous! Every single day, back-to-back, he was just late. It was beginning to anger him.

'_I'll teach him that technique. It should teach him to not be late on my terms,_' Kai thought darkly.

He smiled an evil smile, before opening up a book. He forced Naruto to recite what he learned from his so-called studying from last night, however, as usual, he came up blank.

Kai growled, making Naruto take a step back.

'_Maybe I should have studied instead of completing the __**Rasenshuriken**__,_' he began to think.

Kai sat down on a stool behind him as Naruto opened his book.

"Who was Zeref," Kai asked annoyed.

"Zeref, 'The Black Mage,' or 'The Killing Mage.' He was a master of the **Black Arts** and created many demons which wreak havoc on the world at present, for example Deliora or Lullaby. He witnessed the deaths of many people around 400 years ago. During this time he became cursed and took all life around him, unintentionally. Supposedly he alighted in the ancient land, causing havoc and making demons. He was sealed away. He's said to be the darkest, most evil mage in the history of the world," Naruto said.

Kai nodded. He was very accurate in his knowledge. However, Kai expected as much. Having learned all about their past lives with Rai it wasn't surprising he knew about he memorized Zeref, after all, the two seemed to know a lot about this Madara character, so why not Zeref. They were essentially the same, in certain aspects. However, both boys admitted that if the two fought mass destruction would occur. They were even unsure who would win.

Kai was glad the two boys had killed him then. From the technique his subordinate supposedly knew, **Kamui**, if they found a way to open a rift into this dimension it would be catastrophic. Many of the masses would die. Dragon's and God's alike would come to stop the two and, most likely, many would fall. Well, that's what would happen if Zeref wasn't sealed away.

Kai nodded as he kept this up, still teaching his overactive student, who was acting up once in awhile.

XxX

Sasuke coated his hands in black lightning again. He was tired, no, exhausted. Calling upon this **Lightning Coat** wasn't easy. He'd been at it for about three hours, and the time limit for his training session of the day was almost up. He was aggravated at that. He wanted to master this technique, but it seemed he wouldn't get the chance. In all honesty, he hated feeling that weak. However, he vowed he would get the technique before the end of the week.

"Enough Sasuke," Rai called. '_Amazing, after about twenty failed attempts he still has enough Magic to keep going. __**Lightning Coat**__ is by no means gentle on the Magic reserves. Even when I use it I feel a slight drain, yet to attempt to use it twenty times. It's nothing short of impeccable._'

He stopped his lightning, although from the scowl on his face, he was exceedingly angry about having to do so. As he walked down from the stairs he felt dizzy. He knew if he was back on his first day he would faint right here and now. He did it the first two weeks of being here. Those were ugly scratches he got from falling. However, it made him more durable so he was okay with it.

As he reached the ground he saw Naruto and Kai walk out of a nearby hallway.

"Hey, idiot," he said.

"Hey, bastard," Naruto responded.

He smiled. They still acted exactly as they did when they were kids. Even with the exact same names they called each other. It was rather refreshing. As he and Rai walked past him the two exchanged a nod, smiling all the while, well Sasuke was smirking, before they both disappeared from the other's line of sight.

Naruto walked up the platform, before turning to look at Kai.

"I want you to learn how to heal yourself. All **Sky God Slayers** can do it, meaning I'm going to be attacking you. Not lightly by the way. It will be brutal. This will help with endurance. Now, to heal yourself all you have to do is concentrate **Sky God Slayer Magic** onto the wounds and it will do the rest. It may sound easy, but it's a lot more difficult than it sounds. Now, let's get started," Kai said.

And with that, a brutal beat down of Naruto failing to heal himself each and every time occurred It helped with his endurance, however he was so badly cut, dazed, and broken that he literally couldn't walk down the stairs. Needless to say Kai was a lot harsher of a trainer than Rai was, however Rai was much of a stricter teacher on knowledge then Kai. As poor Sasuke was learning at the moment.

XxX

Lunch and dinner had both ended, and Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the platform preparing for their brawl. Well, more of a slugfest, as it always ended that with, with Kai and Rai having to stop the fight before the two hurt each other too badly. Not that they didn't already succeed in doing it to their students. The hypocritical actions of it were slightly entertaining.

"Begin," Rai said.

As soon as he said this Naruto took off, dashing towards Sasuke with immeasurable speed. Sasuke was shocked; he had never seen Naruto take off so quickly. He quickly activated his **Sharingan**, for he knew he couldn't keep up with that type of speed without it. His eyes weren't trained at that level quite yet.

Naruto lashed out with a quick punch, however the raven-haired boy caught it easily, as if he had already saw the move coming. He smirked, before kicking Naruto in the chest, easily sending the boy flying, and crashing into the ground.

Naruto groaned as he stood up. He wouldn't let Sasuke beat him. No way, he was Naruto Uzumaki for a reason. He rushed forward going in with an axe kick, however Sasuke just blocked it with a high block. He lashed out with a reverse punch, but Naruto twisted to the side, pulling his leg free from Sasuke's grasp, and lashing out with a spinning hook kick, straight to the boy's temple. Sasuke saw the move coming, however he wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and as punishment paid the price. He was sent careening into the ground, skidding slightly as Naruto took advantage of this.

**Sky God Slayers** were naturally faster than **Lightning God Slayers** as they were built for speed, befitting Naruto. However, **Lightning God Slayers** were much more bulky. This advantage of speed allowed Naruto to reach Sasuke quickly.

"**Sky God's Axe Kick**," Naruto roared bringing down his heel, which was covered by black winds.

It slammed down onto Sasuke, however he caught the kick, his hand coated in black lightning.

"**Lightning God's Bellow**," Sasuke roared, releasing a torrent of black lightning from his mouth and directly into Naruto's chest, sending the **Sky God Slayer** flying.

'_Oh hell no. I'm not losing to this guy,_' Naruto thought, before he landed on both feet.

"**Sky God's Raging Tornado**," Naruto roared, before coating his fist in black winds. He thrust his fist forward, sending out a powerful blast of black winds, however it was deflected by Sasuke with a **Lightning God's Raging Storm**, but that was what Naruto wanted.

He appeared directly in front of Sasuke, generating a spiral of black winds surrounding his hands.

"**Sky God's Boreas**," he roared, letting the spiral loose. It caused a massive black whirlwind, launching Sasuke into the air with multiple cuts on his body.

"**Sky God's Dance**," Naruto roared as he finished up his combination attack. Two giant streams of wind flew from his hands, launching Sasuke even further into the air.

"Not happening Naruto," Sasuke roared as he flipped in midair. "**120mm Black Lightning Cannon**," Sasuke said. He generated black lightning between his open palms before firing it off as a beam towards Naruto, however, he was just barely able to dodge it.

'_Damn it. That was my strongest and fastest spell I know, not counting __**Chidori**__. But I want to save that for Rai. But I can't lose to Naruto. No way. It looks like I'll have to take Naruto down with my ace,_' Sasuke thought.

Naruto was thinking along the same lines, as all of his moves were read by Sasuke's **Sharingan**. The only reason he got off those attacks was because he was faster than the Uchiha.

"**Chidori**," Sasuke roared in challenge.

"**Rasenshuriken**," Naruto roared in response.

The large amount of lightning Magic Sasuke channeled into his right hand was immense. The high concentration of electricity made the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

However, the sounds response was one of equal magnitude, a loud screeching noise. The black Magic fuma shuriken held countless microscopic wind blades inside of it; so many that even Sasuke didn't know the exact amount even with his **Sharingan**.

Originally Rai and Kai would have stopped this, however they both knew the two had been practicing these spells by themselves. Plus they could tell they had powered down the techniques to just severely injure, not to kill.

Naruto jumped towards Sasuke, as Sasuke fell towards Naruto. The two opposing spells collided, causing a massive explosion of black lightning and black wind, sending both mages spiraling uncontrollably into the air. They reached the ground with a loud thud, landing on their backs. Both were unconscious. They force of the collision was to great, and their bodies hadn't reached the endurance they used to have, and as such they couldn't take the stress.

Rai and Kai looked at each other, smiles on their faces. They had sure picked interesting boys.

Hey everyone its Kuma Akuma. Anyways, I'd like to point at the next chapter will be the last time you see Rai and Kai for awhile. They will also be working on the secondary and tertiary Magic's next chapter. Also, the **Rune Magic** change to **Heavenly Body Magic** was not my idea. It was Emperor of Pandemonium's. Finally I would also really appreciate it if you guys would check out my other story, White Tigers. It would be appreciated.


	4. Secondary and Tertiary! The Last Day!

**Awakening of the Heavenly Body! Manifestation of Imagination! **

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hallway to head to the platform for the first time that day. They had been told they were going to practice their secondary and tertiary Magic's today; and you could see the effect it had on them. Naruto was absolutely giddy, bouncing around in a furious manner, while Sasuke just had a pleasant smirk on his face.

When they walked up onto he platform all their positivity was blown away.

Rai was there, as was Kai; however the serious expressions they held meant one thing. The most brutal, cruel, and usually most beneficial training was about to occur. It was helpful, but at the end of it they couldn't move, and were usually unconscious.

They groaned, however both Gods heard this, and seemed to chuckle ominously.

"Naruto. Come here," Kai said.

Naruto slowly walked up to the God, before he was dragged away to one half of the platform to be taught the basics of his Magic. Sasuke was no different.

"Okay Naruto, you will be learning to use your **Heavenly Body Magic **for the first half of the day. Now **Heavenly Body Magic** is a powerful Magic which allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, usually for offense. However the reason it's hard to learn is because of the fact it relies on astronomical objects, for example, meteors. However, you also must learn how to generate and manipulate the energy of stars from your body. The rewards are great however. Now, to activate this magic you must call upon the power of stars or meteors, and be able to channel it. It should come easier to you because of your **Sky God Slayer Magic**. Now let's get started," Kai said, ending his long monologue.

Naruto nodded before focusing on his Magic. He imagined a meteor soaring through the sky, leaving a trail of light. He imagined feeding off that trail of light to gain power, to grow stronger, faster, all around better. He felt a tiny, near nonexistent click happen to his Magic, and briefly felt slightly fast, but the next second it was gone.

He groaned.

"Again," Kai said in a monotone voice, however on the inside he was slightly impressed.

XxX

Sasuke had a dark scowl on his face as he listened to Rai.

"This is a Magic that is considered invincible. However, know that no Magic, no matter its strengths is invincible. Anyways, it allows the caster to use the power of imagination. In other terms, anything you can imagine will materialize and you can use to your every whim," Rai said.

'_Anything I could imagine huh_,' Sasuke thought, already thinking of things he could be doing.

He felt a click in his Magic, similar to Naruto's, before he felt a weight in his hand. He looked down and saw a kunai in his hand, the same ones he used to use in his past life.

'_Interesting_.'

It was then Sasuke noticed it was noticeably smaller than the one's he used to have. It was about a third of their usual side.

'_Well damn it all to hell_,' he thought before drawing on more Magic. Another one appeared, slightly larger, but not by much. Sasuke growled.

He would not loose to this. He refused. He would make a full on kunai by the end of the day, or else he wasn't an Uchiha. He looked towards Naruto, trying to gauge his rival's progress. He smiled when he realized it was at his; if not slightly lower than, level.

And from that moment the race to see who would be able to use their secondary Magic to a decent level began.

XxX

Near lunch Naruto made a breakthrough. He was getting tired of doing this activity after all. He was at it for how many hours? Five, six, he had lost count. All he knew was that **Heavenly Body Magic** was a pain to use. However, he trusted Kai's opinion of the rewards and kept pushing forward.

He drew upon the power of a meteor, a giant one, of immense light and power. It had three flailing 'tails' spinning wildly behind it, giving him three times the power he draw upon. He looked deep within his Magic as he did so, before feeling the natural click of his Magic being activated.

He roared, his body being covered in a faint golden Magic, before he disappeared. He reappeared in midair, floating. He spun rapidly in circles, before flipping, and diving. He rocketed forward with the strength of a meteor just before he hit the ground. It was then the spells name came to him.

"**Meteor**," Naruto roared.

As Sasuke saw this he growled. Naruto wasn't better than him. If he was being honest, without his pride being in the way he would have to admit they were about equals. Therefore, Naruto would not be the only person to be able to unlock his secondary Magic before the end of the first half of their training.

"Come on, I will not lose to Naruto," Sasuke growled.

He concentrated hard, pulling up a decent chunk of his Magic.

"**Kunai**!" As soon as Sasuke roared this, a kunai the same size as a regular one appeared in his hands. He smirked before throwing it at Naruto, his **Sharingan **blazing. It flew in front of Naruto, purposely, before embedding itself in a wall.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, however the raven haired boy just smirked in response. Naruto smiled. His rival wasn't quitting, even in the face of his awesomeness.

Kai and Rai smiled. This was why they had put the two boys together today. They pushed each other, by refusing to let the other get ahead, even the tiniest bit. If you separated them it could change, however they doubted it would change by much. They would most likely imagine all the powerful spells the other was learning and use it to drive them. And in Sasuke's case he would be able to quite literally make those moves come to life.

XxX

It was after lunch, and Naruto and Sasuke were eager to learn their third Magic.

Rai began the explanation process for Sasuke, even though he doubted the boy would need it, as his Sharingan basically gave him inborn talent with it.

"This is a form of Magic that revolves around illusions, which you already know. Strong users in this Magic can create illusions that can deceive even respectable Mages like the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. As a bonus, the caster can determine who can see and hear the illusion and who doesn't."

Sasuke nodded. It wasn't much different in terms of what he could do in the Elemental Nations. He even wondered if he would have the limitation of not being able to use it without his **Sharingan** activated. He tried to conjure a simple illusion he remember, **Ground Shifting**, however Rai wasn't looking wobbly, so he assumed it failed.

He activated his **Sharingan**, obviously angry that he still had one stupid limitation. He growled, before he tried the spell again. It looked like it worked, as Rai stumbled for a quick moment before righting himself.

In fact it had worked as Rai was in fact seeing the ground shift. He knew it was an illusion, but that didn't make it any easier to break out of. A negative of **Illusion Magic** was that you had to get a strong blow on the user to break out of it. That or send an insane burst of Magic to completely disrupt them, however few had the ability for that. Even Sasuke didn't have that type of Magic. In fact, he doubted he did. The only person he could think of was that demon in Naruto. However, even after that it would still be drained.

Therefore, he changed into lightning before appearing in front of Sasuke and slamming a fist into his gut. Sasuke couldn't see the attack, even with the **Sharingan** and fell to the ground.

As the illusion broke he stood.

"Again," Rai said, and Sasuke nodded.

XxX

Kai was busy giving Naruto an explanation as well.

"**Energy-Make** should actually be quite easy for you to learn. It's quite like your old chakra manipulation, only this time using Magic, and being able to maintain it. It shouldn't be to hard, now get to it."

Naruto groaned. He was never good at chakra manipulation, meaning that this would be a LOT of hard work. He only hoped that it wasn't as closely related to chakra manipulation as he thought.

He started going through a list of techniques he knew, before landing on one he couldn't live without. He thrust his right hand out, before focusing Magic in the center of it. A swirling ball took shape there, made of pure ethernano. Naruto smiled. He had done it, recreating his father's technique in this world.

"**Rasengan**," he roared.

Kai smiled. He was told about the technique by Naruto, and had a feeling he would want to work on that move first. He smiled when he saw Naruto wobble, and the ball explode, singing his hand slightly. He still had no talent, just a pure hard worker, and the kind Kai liked.

"Again," Kai said, however Naruto ignored his teacher turning to look at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke can you create thirty water balloons and thirty rubber balloons," Naruto asked, rather annoyed that he would have to restart his training.

Sasuke looked at his friend, before slowly nodded, creating the objects, although it took a decent chunk of his Magic.

"I want payment for that later idiot," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded, before starting his work. He would master the technique this time. Without the use of his clones. He would have to, he couldn't make them anymore.

By the end of the day Naruto had mastered the **Rasengan** and gotten the hang of **Heavenly Body Magic**. However, he wasn't the only one, as Sasuke became even more proficient in his **Illusion Magic **and **Arc of Embodiment**. They both no longer even had to use the massive amount of Magic they used to have to use.

Kuma Akuma here my friends. Sasuke has learned the powers of **Arc of Embodiment**, being able to create sixty balloons quite impressive, especially for his first couple of tries. However, Naruto was never one to be left out, and in return is able to use **Meteor** and **Rasengan** as well. The two are neck-in-neck, neither wanting to step down. Who is stronger? For now, no one knows. Except me. But you can guess, I'll even tell you if you're right or wrong.

For those of you who like Rai and Kai I am sorry. For you will not be seeing them again for a LONG, LONG time. They will reappear though, so don't despair. The next chapter is the start of the first arc, the Ghost Brother's arc. After that arc, something important happens. Something you don't want to miss.

Also, for those of you who think I forgot about Naruto and **Rune Magic** I haven't. Well more of a, I got a recommendation from Emperor of Pandemonium, but even at the time I hadn't forgotten about it. Naruto WILL learn it, it will just take time. Also sorry about the short chapter, but I promise I will try to make them longer, that's it.


	5. Ghost Brothers? A Break in Robbery?

**The True Journey Begins! Prologue's End!**

Naruto groaned as he swung down from the tree. It wasn't comfy up there, and he had gotten a couple of cramps from sleeping in it. Sasuke, on the other hand got the comfy spot, and was stretching like the jerk Naruto thought he was.

They were in a dense forest, with lush, green trees all around them. Grass grew everywhere; however they were focused in clumps. The bright, blue sky glowed above them, the sun shining down its rays near them. It looked like it would be a good day. The two boys didn't like that. Usually, whenever there were good days, bad things happened for them. They would have to see what it was this time.

"You ready to go," Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded in return as they kept up their trek through the forest. They knew they were near the end, however, as to where they were exactly, or what town they were near, that was an unknown.

As they walked through the dense forest they saw a glimmer of light at the end, and heard voices not to far off. However, the only reason they heard them was because they were channeling a small amount of Magic into their ears, powering up their hearing abilities. It was a simple ability, only known to **God Slayers** of their elements.

"Race you to the town," Naruto challenged.

"Please, you could never beat me. It would be unthinkable," Sasuke said.

Naruto took that as a go, and took off, his body glowing with Magic, signaling the use of **Meteor**. Sasuke growled at the cheap start, before activating his **Lightning Coat**. It coated his entire body in black lightning, before he took off in a sprint, catching up to Naruto, but unable to gain the lead.

They both pushed lots of their Magic into it, enough to make some people wonder how they still had enough energy to continue moving, however, these two had much more Magic than normal, so it didn't affect them as much. When they reached the town they were slightly panting, but neither won.

"I won," Naruto said between pants.

"No way, I won that easily," Sasuke said.

They glared at each other, a burning desire for victory in their eyes before letting the matter rest. They had two lifetimes to mature; they didn't need to do that. Although every once in a while they did do it.

They continued walking, trying to find anything of value. At the moment they were only travelers, travelers who were low on money. So they had to be careful what they bought. This was actually one of the reasons they were searching for a guild. So they could earn money, however they hadn't found one they liked…..or destroyed. The dark guilds were still in shambles.

They looked around, but still found nothing before seeing a poster. It had the picture of two, dark haired brothers.

"The 'Ghost Brothers' Rang and Fong at large for murder, and robbery, wanted alive, reward 15 thousand jewels," Naruto said his voice getting excited near the end.

"That should be enough money for us to reach another town," Sasuke said. '_And get Naruto a better looking outfit. Mines is okay as I just made another pair of my black clothing, however Naruto still wears that orange jumpsuit. It must go; the money will go to that_!'

Naruto nodded in response. "I can't wait. I'll FINALLY be able to buy what I wanted."

Sasuke had a deadpan look on his face. "You still want that?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course, who wouldn't?"

The two were talking about two bracers that had retractable blades in both. However, what made Naruto attracted to them was the fact they had a picture of a fox on them.

"Kurama would be happy."

"Yes, because we all care about his happiness."

"**Why you little piece of shit**," Kurama roared deep within Naruto's mind.

'_You know only I can hear you right_,' Naruto thought.

"**Not the point**," Kurama growled.

Naruto just sighed at Sasuke, effectively letting the Uchiha know what Naruto meant. He smirked. It was too much fun to annoy the fox, after all, in a way; it was his enemy as it still hated all Uchiha.

Sasuke started walking, going to the local pub.

"We're underage Sasuke," Naruto called.

"I'm going in for information idiot. The majority of pubs know a lot about bounties as bounty hunters hang out there," Sasuke said.

He shook his head. Was his friend naturally stupid? Sometimes he considered it. He pushed open the door the bar, before sitting down at a table. It was dark in here, with multiple shady figures shifting around. There was the usual barmaid at the back, with very few and cheap alcohols there as well.

Naruto soon walked in behind his friend, and sat down at his table, every once in a while glaring daggers at Sasuke. However, the boy ignored his friend's irritation and concentrated Magic into his ears, listening in on conversations.

"The 'Ghost Brothers' should be striking this town soon," he heard a man say.

"Yeah, I heard their searching for something to boost their Magic power and Magic Container up to new heights," he heard an associate of the man say.

"They could just train to get better," Sasuke grumbled before he heard an interesting a probably important bit of information.

"Yeah, they use **Reaper Magic** though so be careful. It's a powerful Magic, capable of negating the majority of Magic's out and then sending an attack back at the caster with their own attacks power plus the brothers own power. It's deadly."

Sasuke's face turned grave. He was worried about this Magic. While he didn't know which types of Magic they could cancel out it was best of him to assume they could cancel out the majority, if not all of his Magic. He might have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. He was skilled with it; however he preferred fighting with Magic.

Naruto caught on to Sasuke's worry.

"What is it," Naruto asked.

"We could be in trouble with these two. Just know they may be able to negate our Magic, so we may have to rely on fists alone this fight okay."

Naruto nodded, although he grumbled a little bit. "Now I wish we had had enough money to buy those bracers."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, before walking away, preparing to leave the bar, however he didn't notice that all eyes in the bar were on him and Naruto. You see, the people here were very adept at finding eavesdroppers, and they weren't very happy with them.

They started to gather their Magic, about to unleash them, however Naruto had noticed this.

"**Sky God's Whisper**," Naruto, well, whispered, letting loose a skinny, nearly invisible, stream of black wind from his mouth. It separated into multiple strands before wrapping around each and every person in the bar except him, Sasuke, and the barmaid. The strands exploded in a black winded fury, slashing and dicing furiously, leaving them all to have multiple wounds on their body.

"Really Naruto," Sasuke hissed.

"You didn't notice them about to attack us. I had to do something."

The barmaid looked at the two sheer fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry we won't attack you. That was all in self defense, jut make sure those guys get a doctor, and quickly, because they will bleed out if they don't," Naruto said merrily, before the two walked out the door.

The barmaid just stared at the door, before calling the Rune Knights.

XxX

As Naruto and Sasuke walked out the bar they looked around, still trying to find anything that could put them on a trail. They went searching for anything of value again, although for different reasons. When they came up short they asked the locals for information on certain lacrima's that would power up your Magic, or you're Magic Container, but they were answered with a suspicious glare.

Naruto sighed. "Why do people here have to be so untrusting?"

"Well, wouldn't you if you had an object that could power you up that significantly. I know I would. Still, a lacrima like that has to have some form of defense. Lots of it. Rune Knights should be around here somewhere," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. It was a smart statement. Rune Knight's would usually be guarding an object that powerful. It would be a severe lack of tactfulness if they weren't. After this both boys split up searching for anything that might basically scream 'IMPORTANT,' to them. Naruto came up short, however, Sasuke found something interesting.

"What is this," Sasuke asked, looking up at the giant building surrounded by **Barrier Magic**.

It had a red tile roof, with white walls on the outside. It had a single tower extending towards the sky, with a bell hanging outside of it. The doors were wooden, and, to top if all off, there were a small group of Rune Knights patrolling the perimeter, stopping to suspiciously glare at everyone with dark hair who was a male, including him. He just shrugged it off however.

An old man scowled at him before moving away, throwing angry glares back at Sasuke. This only made him surer it was important. He searched the surrounding area, however couldn't find anything. He was about to give up when he looked up, seeing something in the tower. It was shiny, like a lacrima, and gave off a faint trace of Magic.

'_How did I not notice that earlier_,' Sasuke thought, before craning his neck to see what was inside. It was a shiny orange, but that was all he knew.

He head back to Naruto's decided meeting place, a park, one with multiple kids around. As he walked up and sat down next to his friend he scowled. If Naruto hadn't found anything it was their best bet, meaning that they could have to fight with nothing but weapons and fists.

"Find anything," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but first did you," Sasuke asked back.

Naruto shook his head in negative, so Sasuke took this as an opportunity to go.

"I found a building, it looks like a chapel but it's surrounded by **Barrier Magic** and Rune Knights. I think that's were the object is, however it looks like a single lacrima so don't ask me how the brothers plan on sharing it. It's at the very top of this tower," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. They quickly went up onto the roofs before finding a place to hide that was out of sight of the Rune Knights and out of sight of any approaching thieves. After that they waited.

XxX

It had taken a long time; it was nearly 12'oclock; however that didn't deter the thieves. They were dressed in dark robes, under which they wore dark grey armor. They quickly absorbed the Rune Knights **Barrier Magic** before charging forward, killing all Rune Knights there. They then busted down the door, with little to no noise, before charging inside the chapel.

"Let's go," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded, before taking off, as did Sasuke before sprinting after the two.

They didn't notice the one woman who saw the entire thing.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. First off, I want to mention a VERY important poll that will most likely determine Natsu's future. That's the major thing. Now onto the more interesting topics! Who are the thieves who massacred those Rune Knights before charging the chapel? How did Naruto and Sasuke, ex-ninja, miss one woman who was standing still? Are they losing their touch? Who is this woman? Is she an accomplice of the thieves? What will she do? These questions will be answered, in the next chapter.

Also, may not want me to repeat it, but hehehe, I'm an Akuma(check D. Gray Man) I'm evil so whateve. I just want you guys to check out my other story. That's it.


	6. The Battle Begins I VOW TO WIN!

**Absorption? Struggling? I will not lose! Bellow!**

Naruto and Sasuke burst through the wreckage left by the doors, looking around furiously, trying to find the thieves. They saw two black forms retreating up the staircase that lead to the tower. They growled, before activating **Meteor** and **Lightning Coat** respectively.

As soon as the thieves burst through the top level of the floor and started running forward, Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Stop," Naruto roared. Sasuke missed closing his mouth. If he had been faster they could have knocked out the two. Now they would learn if they could steal their Magic, something Sasuke had been trying to avoid.

It was to late now thought, as the thieves turned around, glaring at the friends.

"Who are you," one hissed in a raspy voice.

"We don't give out our names to people we are going to defeat," Sasuke said before Naruto could respond with their actual names. Just in case they lost and somehow lived the two may come looking for them. Even if they won, if they were let out of prison it would be bad, they would hunt them down until they killed them.

The two growled. "Whatever. The 'Ghost Brothers' will defeat you, for I Rang, and my brother, Fong, will defeat you," Rang said.

Fong just leapt at Sasuke. Lifting his hand, before sending it rocketing forward, however Sasuke dodged, crimson eyes of the **Sharingan** blazing. He had two tomoi in each eye.

He easily saw the kick coming before Fong could even start it, and when Fong started moving grabbed the leg, before headbutting him directly. Fong roared as he stumbled backwards, before being kicked backwards, and sent flying to the ground.

Rang roared, trying to attack Sasuke in revenge for his brother, however he was stopped by Naruto.

"Going somewhere," Naruto mocked, before slamming a fist in his gut, and kicking him away.

"Of course you were," Naruto finished.

Rang rolled with the blow taking no damage except from the actual kick and punch before rushing Naruto with a fury no man should have. He rushed back. Naruto created a spiraling ball of ethernano in his hand, preparing to ram it into Rang.

He was shocked when an open palm reached Rang's chest. Rang smiled sadistically, showing a small amount of ecstasy in his cruel, cruel eyes before pressing an open hand on Naruto's chest.

"Bye," he said merrily. "**Reaper Extinction**," Rang roared.

A wave of ghoul-like spirits appeared from his hand, roaring unintelligible things, before trying to take a bite out of Naruto, however he was flying around them using **Meteor** to avoid their bites.

"It won't work," Rang said, and was soon proven correct as Naruto crashed into the ground, nearly overcome with the ghouls, however, when Rang was attacking Sasuke, he eradicated them with a **Sky God's Palm**.

He charged Rang, kicking him in the head.

"You're mine! No fighting with Sasuke yet," Naruto roared.

Rang growled, rushing at Naruto, so caught up in his blind anger that he didn't notice Fong got up and started attacking Sasuke with a barrage of punches.

XxX

Sasuke easily dodged the blows, weaving through them easily; of course being able to see what the opponent was thinking before they attacked was a nice bonus. However, he was the only one having a good time. Fong was furious, having never seen someone who was able to counter his moves so easily. Sasuke, knew he couldn't use his Magic yet, after seeing Naruto's do nothing. He just needed to test something.

Fong leapt into the air, before him began to rotate in a rapid motion.

"**Reaper's Scythe**," Fong roared, a giant scythe made of pure white appearing in his hands before he swung it down, intending to take Sasuke's head off.

Sasuke would have dodged it if Fong was a centimeter away from him.

Yet he still did, easily leaping over the blade.

'_Now or never_,' he thought. '**_Lightning God's Bullets_**.'

Sasuke spat out multiple bullets made of lightning from his mouth. They all impacted directly onto Fong, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

'_What!? I was unable to absorb them! What happened_?'

Sasuke smirked, he was right they couldn't absorb **God Slayer Magic**. He had to share this.

"Naruto they can't absorb our most powerful Magic. DESTROY THEM!"

Naruto nodded, getting the message, before getting back into his extensive hand-to-hand brawl with Rang.

XxX

Naruto slipped under another punch, but was hit in his chest with a surprising knee, that he was in no way expecting. He had heard Sasuke, and was going to blow this dude away, quite literally, but something was stopping him. Something was telling him to not let loose yet. He didn't know what it was, but it was so forceful he was listening to it. At first he would have thought it was Kurama, however he didn't sound like the fox, but he knew that right now he had to deal with his opponent.

He sent a punch towards his opponent, preparing to coat it with **Sky God Slayer Magic**, but the voice roared in his head, making him hesitate.

That moment of hesitation was all Rang needed.

He slammed his fist into Naruto's gut, before grabbing his throat and slamming him into the floor. He then grabbed his hideous orange jumpsuit, before throwing him into the air. He jumped after him, preparing to finish his combination.

"**Reaper Palm**," Rang roared slamming a black Magic-covered palm into Naruto's head.

Naruto spat blood, before being hurtled towards the ground, his head landing solidly with the ground, nearly breaking through the floor.

'**_That might cause a concussion or worse. I better fix that_**,' Kurama thought, before pushing a minute amount of Magic into Naruto, healing the damage quickly.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, but they quickly returned to his normal blue. Kurama's chakra be damned, he would not rely on the fox. It still got enough Magic in there to stop any chance of major damage, though.

Naruto got up from the rumble, but quickly moved seeing how unsteady it was. He growled. His opponent wasn't weak, but that voice in his head was holding Naruto back. He would defeat it; after all it nearly caused him so major damage.

XxX

Sasuke slipped under another punch, kicking Fong in the neck. The man's neck snapped, however instead of falling to the ground dead, he shattered into ghouls and latched onto Sasuke's leg. The ghouls exploded, damage Sasuke's leg, it wasn't a major wound as Sasuke had quickly used **Arc of Embodiment: Shield** on his leg to absorb the worst of the damage, however he knew he would be limping for a weak or so, at least until it naturally healed or he found a healer. After all, **Sky God Magic** only allowed you to heal yourself, not others. That was one thing Naruto envied about **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**, and for some reason, Sasuke felt someone would help him with that, though not as much as he hoped.

Sasuke turned, searching for Fong, before he felt a punch directly to his side. He glared, but there was no one there.

'_The hell_,' Sasuke thought, before feeling a kick connect with his back, sending him stumbling forward. He felt a fist connect with his jaw, but for a glimmer of a second, saw it cloaked in a swirling Magic.

Sasuke fell backwards, landing on his back. He had seen it. The illusion created by that **Reaper Magic**, it was able to be seen. The **Sharingan** he realized. It was the reason he was able to see it. It could see through illusions. Even without it being fully matured, that level of illusion couldn't fool it, even if just barely.

He stood quickly, eyes turning in every which way. He saw a blurry form heading towards his face from the right. He smirked, before grabbing form, and thrusting his head forward, coated in black lightning. It pierced through something, and a wet warm substance spilled over his hand.

The illusion fell, and you saw Sasuke blocking one of Fong's punches, with a hand sticking inside of his gut, bleeding out the fluid needed for life.

"How," Fong asked

"**Sharingan**," Sasuke said, but quickly kicked him away, wrenching his hand from his gut at the same time, causing the upmost amount of pain.

Font glared at Sasuke, hatred burning deep in his eyes. He would win. He couldn't lose. He wouldn't allow it.

XxX

Naruto punched through another ghoul, getting rid of another one of the monstrous things. He wouldn't let them overrun him; he was going to win this fight, no matter the obstacles.

Another part of the hoard jumped at him, but he was prepared.

"**Sky God's Fury**," he roared punching at the air the exact same number of times as there were ghouls, 12.

Black blasts of wind impacted directly into the ghoul's ghostly bodies, making them dissipate.

"That's not enough. With that level of power you'll never beat me," Rang laughed.

"Who said I was going all out, **Sky God's Boreas**."

Naruto let loose the spiraling whirlwind, effectively eradicating every ghoul in sight. Rang scowled. Sure, he had seen people dispose of his ghouls quickly, but never almost instantaneously. It was ABSURD! How could one boy have so much power? It wasn't logical, it wasn't plausible, but right in front of him a single boy, no older than 16, completed the impossible. He was furious; he was almost insane with anger. Yet in a twisted way, it gave him some excitement, fighting someone so strong. He would obliterate them. He would show the world he was someone to be feared. And he would do it with a smile on his face.

He charged Naruto, preparing for one last punch to the head, and then a swift kick to the chest, however the punch was blocked running the combo.

"You're way to SLOW," Naruto said, punching Rang in the chin as he said 'slow.' He wasn't lying. Unless Rang got off his extremely powerful attacks he could be avoided, but his speed was made up for by his unnatural **Reaper Magic**.

It was proven as Rang exploded into more ghouls, and they overwhelmed Naruto, slowly crushing him under their shear number. Naruto was beginning to have trouble breathing. He kicked and punched and thrashed but it did no good. The amount of ghouls was too great too be taken down by simple attacks like that.

"**Sky God's Eternal Anger**," Naruto roared, as he slammed a kick into a ghoul. Black winds formed around his foot as it slammed through it, before exploding into several spikes that impaled a vast majority of them. The rest fell unto the spikes, dispelling themselves. Naruto thought he had down a good job of getting rid of the attack.

He was proven wrong.

The second he finished a fist collided with his solar plexus, sending him flying into the air. Rang jumped after him, preparing to smash his skull into the ground again, but Naruto blocked the palm and swung Rang around, so he was facing the ground.

Naruto's entire body ached from the pain of doing so. He was getting tired. Not from the pace of the battle, but from Rang's hits. They hurt badly. It was as if he was getting punched by a golem, the only reason he was still able to stand was by using **Sky God's Healing** to avoid the majority of the damage. But he wouldn't lose.

"I WILL NOT LOSE. NOT TO YOU. NOT TO ANYONE. **SKY GOD'S BELLOW**," Naruto roared.

Naruto roared out giant black air streams in the form of a tornado, slamming into Rang and blasting him to the floor. He continued to push power into the attack, breaking through the floor and all the ones below it until he reached the ground. A massive dust cloud formed.

* * *

It's Kuma Akuma. So this chapter starts up with battle, and is basically all battle. And boy is it good (in my humble opinion.) Sasuke is absolutely destroying Fong. His brother Rang is doing better with the massive scores he has hit Naruto with, and causing a blaring pain to envelop the 16 year old. However, with the devastating comeback with Naruto's **Sky God's Bellow** will it be enough. It slammed him all the way to the ground, five floors might I add. That's a LOT of floors to be slammed through while being sliced to bits by wind. Will Rang be able to get back up? And how will Fong continue to battle with his every move getting countered by Sasuke's impeccable **Sharingan**? Also, what is this so-called lacrima, and why go the 'Ghost Brothers' want it so badly. Find out all this, and more, on the next chapter.

Secondly, some of you may say I'm oping Sasuke. But, please realize that the **Sharingan **can see through illusions, and can also see an attack before the opponent has even thought of it. You can even check me to see if I'm wrong, even though I'm positive I'm right. So no, do not worry Sasuke will not be Oped. Also, Fong is actually the weaker of the two brothers (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink (figure out what it means.)) Sasuke will be getting stronger opponents in which his **Sharingan** will help, but not let him overly one side the fight, so don't worry. Also, I need a catchphrase, I don't know why, but i do. Suggestions?


	7. Possession and Defeat!

**Possession!? Rang's Defeat!?**

As Rang landed on the ground he groaned. He had broken multiple bones. In fact, he even felt a couple of them shattered beyond repair. It had torn up his cloak, revealing his shaggy brown hair, and cold black eyes. His dark armor underneath had been damaged, cutting gorges in it that cut into skin. He was bleeding, although by the time the wind and reached his skin it wasn't strong enough to make it serious. The most serious of his wounds was this right side of his forehead. There was a cut above his right eye that was letting loose a stream of blood, and as such, he couldn't see from his right eye. He was half blind, and he knew that he couldn't let the boy leave his line of sight.

He also knew that attack had to have taken a lot out of him. That was a powerful attack, and it smashed him all the way to the bottom of the chapel, it had to have taken a good chunk out of that kid's reserves. But with that positive came a negative. An attack of that caliber probably cause commotion, commotion means calling more Rune Knights, more Rune Knights and the two kids meant they would be going to jail. That was bad.

XxX

Rang was proven correct as Naruto was breathing hard. He had used a good portion of his Magic on that attack. He doubted he could use **Rasenshuriken** without drawing upon Kurama's abilities, and while he liked the fox he had no intention of obliterating every opponent he faced. He hoped Rang went down with that. He started to jump from level to level, eventually reaching the bottom where he saw a wounded, but standing Rang.

"How are you still standing," Naruto asked.

"You didn't put enough Magic into that attack kid. A little more and you would have won, but I guess you don't have the reserves," Rang responded quite smugly.

Naruto growled his reserves were massive; he just didn't think he had used that much power in his attack, but that didn't explain why Rang was standing. If anything it explained why he should be defeated and unconscious, however here he was standing. It was as if he was a golem, or if that armor was able to absorb part of his Magic. He knew Rang couldn't absorb it as he had tried and failed.

"**Naruto, use my power. This pompous brat doesn't realize that you're reserves are ten times his size of not more**. **You just used to much power in the attack as you always do**," Kurama said.

Naruto however refused his offer.

'_I must win on my own. Sorry, Kurama_,' he responded.

However, on the inside Naruto was raging. He was going to pour all of his Magic into this fight. At the end he would have to draw on part of Kurama's power to stand, but that was a given.

Rang rushed him, fist cocked back for a single punch. Naruto nearly laughed. Sure he was tired, but that did not mean in any way, shape, or form he was weak. He caught the overconfident punch, before twisting around on it. He slammed the heel of his foot directly into Rang's skull, before punching him in the side, sending him to the ground.

Rang howled as he made contact with the ground, but he stood quickly. He had landed on one of his shattered bones, and they dug into his lungs, causing internal bleeding, although it was minor. Still, he found it a lot harder to breathe and noticed he was even struggling to stand.

He did his best to shrug it off.

He launched a kick at Naruto, but it was easily caught. However, the kick was a ploy, and he was able to land another kick directly into Naruto's chin sending him up into the air by a couple of inches. Rang quickly grabbed his legs before beginning to swing him around.

Rang coughed up blood as he did so. His injuries were becoming grave, but he would kill this boy even if it was the last thing he did.

He threw him to the ground, causing Naruto to cough. It hurt, and his head had hit part of the rubble from Rang's fall. Fighting this guy wasn't easy, even when he was hurt, but he was going to win. No matter what he would not fall. For the sake of all his friends in his past life he would win, and continue to live.

XxX

Sasuke kicked Fong in the chest, before grabbing his arm as he flew away and slamming a fist in his face. However, it exploded into more ghouls that tried to blow up on his arm, but he was expecting that and dodged it before anything could happen. He then proceeded to fight off the ghouls, but was so focused he didn't hear Fong coming.

"**Reaper Style: 1000 Scythe's**," Fong roared, holding a normal sized black scythe in his hand. It twirled it around like a tornado, destroying ghouls and slashing Sasuke at the same time. When he was done 1000 had been dealt, but Sasuke was still standing, albeit very wounded.

"Please, give me a break. If that's the best you can do, just give up now. You don't stand a chance," Sasuke said, smirking.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! I'LL SHOW YOU! **REAPER'S REQIUEM**!"

Fong was shrouded in a black light, before it disappeared, and along with it, so did he. A dark portal opened up behind Sasuke before a scythe reached out and slashed his back diagonally.

Sasuke hissed before turning, but he saw nothing.

'_It's not an illusion; I would detect it if it was that. It's something else. Similar to _

**_Teleportation Magic_**_ but different. But what is it._'

Sasuke found no answer, however he did find a slashed on his back again, causing an x-mark on his clothes.

'_I hope Naruto doesn't want those bracers too badly. Because we both are going to need new clothes after this_.'

Sasuke noticed a portal opening up near his feet, before he stepped to the left, barely avoiding the attack and then slamming a knee into Fong's now appearing chest, however he received a punch to the side of his head in response. As both of them stumbled backwards they realized that this match was dragging on to long. There was a piercing dull orange light that was breaking through the dark nights haze. Morning was coming, and with it all the people of this city. The battle had to end soon.

XxX

Naruto stood, quickly slamming his knee into Rang's chest. As he stumbled he gathered Magic in the center of his palm. It was his best time to use it, when the enemy couldn't absorb it. He rushed forward the ball of ethernano in his hands. Rang noticed in time and began to absorb it, but he wasn't fast enough and in turn was punished.

"**Rasengan**," Naruto roared, slamming the ball into Rang's chest and sending the man flying. He slammed into the wall with a loud thud, causng rumble to fall on top of him. However, Rang shifted out of the rumble, with a few scratches on him, and a bruised arm, but nothing serious. He had absorbed enough of the Magic in the spell for that.

Rang charged, however he was rushed by Naruto, and it was even faster than his own. He slammed a fist in his face, before grabbing his ankle and slamming him onto the ground. He then proceeded to slam a leg in his gut, before finishing up the brutal combination with a fist to the face again.

Rang roared.

"YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!"

Rang charged forward, a golden scythe materializing in his hand, before he began to swing it around mercilessly destroying everything in his path, however, his anger blinded him to the danger lurking ahead coiling like a serpent preparing to strike. Naruto tensed his legs, ready to jump at a moments notice. The moment came when Rang swung his staff down towards Naruto's legs.

Naruto jumped, sailing over Rang's head, with his leg lifted high into the air.

"**Sky God's Heavenly Kick**," Naruto roared his foot being coated in black winds. He slammed it down onto Rang's head, nearly caving in his skull, before the winds exploded, sending Rang deep into the ground, a crater surrounding him, while sending a tower of black winds shoot up from the hole in the ceiling.

Rang didn't get back up.

"I did it," Naruto said. "I won. Now time to go help Sasuke."

And with that Naruto began his slow decent up the stairs to his friend. He didn't know that he should have just used his Magic to reach the top floor, as it could have changed fate.

XxX

Fong saw the giant tornado of black winds, along with the huge boom that came along with it. He had no choice but to think that Rang was defeated. With his brother down he knew he couldn't win and would have to grab the object and flee. However, he would first have to delay the boy in front of him.

He rushed forward, body open, intentionally trying to be hit. Sasuke saw this and din't hit him until he was close enough to be in range for a knock out blow. He sent an open palm flying towards Rang's solar plexus; however Rang swiftly turned and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke shrugged it off and grabbed Fong's leg, however he was quickly hit with a ghoul from the back that he wasn't expecting and it exploded into multiple ghouls.

Fong took this opportunity to make a mad dash towards the object. He busted through the last doors blocking it and saw his prize. A small black lacrima.

It wasn't what he was expecting.

That was until he felt the massive dark Magic coming off of it. It was huge, and it enveloped the entire room, showing by how the room was decaying.

'_Why would this town keep something so dangerous_,' Fong thought.

He then shrugged it off thinking it wasn't his problem, that is, until he saw that woman that was outside.

"Who are you," Fong said slipping into a fighting stance. She only wore a black cloak with a hood over her head so he couldn't exactly see if she was friend or foe.

"A friend," the woman said. "You see. I made this lacrima. It was made from a dark power that I posses. I want you to have it. It's only for the weak that are searching to become strong, that one's who I think have potential. You are one of those people. I want you to use this lacrima, and use it to kill those two boys," the woman said.

"Why should I listen to you," Fong hissed.

"Weren't you going to do it anyway," the lady said with a mocking voice.

While Fong didn't trust the lady at all, or like her tone, she did have a point. He was going to use that lacrima to kill those boys so why argue? His chestplate had been torn away so he grabbed the lacrima, and since he didn't have the supplies necessary to properly implant it, shoved it deep inside of his chest, leaving a small red dash on his chest.

He was immediately enveloped in a massive black Magic that surrounded him, enhancing him in every way, shape, and form. His cloak tore, and he grew to about 6'5" before being surrounded by a black aura. When he opened his eyes, they were a scaly green, and his hair was a burnt red.

"**I'm back**," roared insane laughter.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Now, first off I did not know you had to actually say i want this poll to be posted on my profile, so that's why it wasn't there earlier. It is there now though, so no worries. Go vote on it. Now for those of you confused to the rough start I will allow you to see the Magics, Naruto is left Sasuke is right:

Sky God Slayer Magic-Lightning God Slayer Magic  
Energy-Make-Sharingan  
Heavenly Body Magic-Arc of Embodiment  
Kurama-Eternal Mangekyou (He already has Itachi's eyes so there's that)(I complete forgot about that I'll be honest)  
Rune Magic-Illusions

This is not changing. Now onto the more important stuff (depending on how you look at it.) Who the heck is that woman? She just gave away that much power!? And she created it? How? Will she intervene with Naruto and Sasuke fighting Fong? Will Fong be able to avenge his brother? Also, what is this dark being that is supposedly back? Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to stop it? Find out in the last chapter of this arc.


	8. Unhappy Reunions! A New Enemy!

**An Unfortunate Reunion**

Sasuke was dealing with the ghouls that were attacking him before they all just vanished. At first he was confused, but he just took it as a blessing seeing as he couldn't detect an illusion. He rushed after Fong, coming upon the room as 'Fong' was walking out of it. When he saw his different appearance he was confused until it changed right before his eyes. His skin color changed too a sandy brown with dark blue seals all over his body. His sclera turned black with yellow irises and pupils that took on the shape of a black four-pointed star, with four black dots surrounding it. His hair even turned to sand.

'_This guy reminds me of Shukaku_,' Sasuke thought before dropping down into his fighting stance.

'Fong' laughed.

"**You again! It'll be fun getting all the revenge that I want! You, Sasuke Uchiha will die here! And after you I'll come for that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**," 'Fong' laughed before charging Sasuke.

While Sasuke was confused on how 'Fong' knew his name and Naruto's name, and also why he had a grudge against them, he knew he had to fight. He was tracking 'Fong' with his **Sharingan** before he completely disappeared.

'_What_,' Sasuke thought.

His answer came in him being sent flying by a fist of sand slamming into his chin. He was sent flying, before 'Fong' reappeared in front of him, eyes giving off a pale yellow light.

"**Tanuki Smash**," 'Fong' roared, before a sandy tail extended from his back and slamming into Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked the strike, but the force behind it was way to powerful and he was sent through the floor to the fourth level of the tower. 'Fong' laughed at this, seemingly pleased. He jumped down to fourth level with a resounding thud that was heard throughout the tower.

XxX

'_What was that noise? And what is this familiar Magic? It feels like it should be a type of chakra, but it was mutated into what it is now_," Naruto thought.

XxX

The morphed 'Fong' slammed on the ground before extending his right arm. From it exploded a massive arm made of sand that grabbed Sasuke and wrapped around him.

"**Goodbye, little Uchiha**," 'Fong' said.

Sasuke growled before activating his **Lightning Coat** to burn off the sand. It was successful as 'Fong' screamed in agony and let go of Sasuke.

"**I'LL KILL YOU**!" 'Fong' roared.

He charged, both arms becoming covered in the sand, but Sasuke just ducked under the blow before punching 'Fong.' It did nothing, and he was swatted away by his tail. Sasuke growled before making eye contact with 'Fong.'

'**_Shifting Vortex Illusion_**,' Sasuke thought.

The illusion was successful as 'Fong' began to struggle as if he was being pulled into the ground beneath him. He struggled and roared before slamming his tail on the floor, creating a massive wave of sand that completely covered almost everything in the room, excluding Sasuke.

"What the hell are you," Sasuke roared.

"**You mean you don't remember me?! That's insulting! I tried so hard to kill you too**," 'Fong' roared before opening his mouth.

From it a high bullet of pressurized air flew at Sasuke. He, however, was able to dodge it and rushed forward.

"**Lightning God's Raging Storm**," Sasuke roared before slamming his fist on 'Fong's stomach. It exploded in a force of black lightning sending 'Fong' flying into a sandy wall. When the smoke made by the attack cleared 'Fong' sat there with a psychotic grin on his face. His stomach was bleeding, but blood wasn't flowing from the wound, sand was. 'Fong' grinned. He rushed forward his body being coated in sand, except for his legs, and slammed a sandy palm into Sasuke.

Sasuke flew to the floor, nearly choking on the sand that covered it, before rising on shaky legs. He growled before his Magic output increased.

"**Lightning God's Rage**," Sasuke roared, as he was coated in a massive pillar of lightning that temporarily blinded his foe. He used this light.

"**Arc of Embodiment: Elgin the Worshipper**," Sasuke roared.

In front of him a man covered in a black cloak appeared from the lightning the trailed off of Sasuke. The man smiled, a cruel smile, however the most notable feature was that his teeth were more like fangs and that they were blood red. The man began to spit balls of red liquid that sizzled when they made contact with the sand.

'Fong' stared at them curiously. They were sizzling away his sand, he didn't like that. When it was done sizzling a clean floor was there, but the man smiled again before spitting another batch of that liquid.

Knowing that he couldn't be touched by that, 'Fong' jumped out of the way, before slamming down his sandy arms on the man, however when he smiled that the man was gone he noticed that the Uchiha had disappeared. That was when he heard the sound that he hated. That accursed technique that made him bleed, and got past his ultimate defense. He heard the sound of chirping birds.

"**Chidori**," Sasuke roared, before impaling 'Fong' through the back of his shoulder. It exploded in sand that scattered across the ground.

"**THAT DAMN TECHNIQUE AGAIN! I HATE IT! I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT! I'LL KILL YOU! SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE DEAD YOU HERE ME! THE GREAT SHUKAKU THE SAND SPIRIT DEMANDS IT**!" the now known Shukaku roared.

"**Tanuki's Hell**," Shukaku said, before a column of sand erupted from the ground below Sasuke before forming five small tanuki. They slammed into Sasuke, enveloping him in a sand cocoon.

"**NOW DIE**!" Shukaku roared.

"**Energy-Make: Big Ball Rasengan**," came a shout before a giant ball of ethernano broke Sasuke free of the cocoon.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto both of which glared at Shukaku.

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"**Good now that you're here I can kill you both at the same time. As for who I am, I AM SHUKAKU**!"

"Impossible," Naruto said. "Shukaku is a Bijuu, in the Elemental Countries, that can't die unless it wants to die along with its Jinjuriki. You are not Shukaku."

"**Wrong boy! I am Shukaku! I know all about Konoha's invasion, I know all about Gaara, I know all about the Akatsuki, and Tobi, and Madara, I AM SHUKAKU**!"

"That's impossible, this is another world!"

"**I don't exactly know how I'm here myself. But I do know that Kurama is here, so why not me? I know I was sealed inside that damn lacrima until this idiot absorbed me, whoever he was. I also know, that I'm not the only one of our brethren here, that's right, ALL OF US ARE HERE! Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki! All of us**!"

"Impossible!" Naruto countered.

"**He's right Naruto. I've felt it, but I didn't want to believe it. However, him being here proves it, all nine of the Bijuu are here somehow**," Kurama rumbled.

"**Well it doesn't matter to me. Now that I'm free of that damn crystal I'm going to kill you, and everyone on this planet**," Shukaku said before lunging at them.

Naruto and Sasuke dodged by jumping above the insane tanuki. It turned and lashed out at them with its tail, but Naruto and Sasuke were able to avoid it, albeit barely. As soon as they landed Shukaku rushed them. They charged back, with them engaging in a quick hand-to-hand spar. Shukaku lifted its paw to try and swat them away, but both ducked under its clawed paw and slammed a fist into its sandy belly.

"**Sky God's Winds**!"

"**Lightning God's Electricity**!"

The combination of electricity and wind tearing around inside of Shukaku's body was too much, and the Bijuu roared in pain. It stumbled backwards, sand pouring off of its body. It roared, before a black aura overtook it. Shukaku grinned at this new ability.

"**Didn't know I could do this**," Shukaku roared gleefully, his voice reaching all time euphoria.

Naruto and Sasuke growled. He was releasing an oppressing Magic that just screamed death and apathy. This was the strongest opponent they had ever fought on Earthland, not counting Rai and Kai as they held back on them.

"**Careful Naruto. Shukaku has gained some power that even I don't posses. He will be even more dangerous now**," Kurama said.

Naruto merely responded with a mental nod.

They charged forward, as did Shukaku, and engaged in the center of the room. Naruto and Sasuke did a tag-team blur of punches and kicks, but Shukaku deflected each and everyone and returned it with ten times the force. They were sent stumbling, but Shukaku slammed them into the floor with his tail. He was enjoying this. That was until he noticed the sun outside.

XxX

The people of YamneshTown woke up for an ordinary day of work. They were not expecting to see dead Rune Knights, the **Barrier Magic** surrounding their chapel gone, the chapel's doors on the ground, and walls of the chapel tower falling off, and rumbling inside. They were also not expecting the sand that surrounded the fourth floor of their chapel. They were terrified, thinking a massive battle was taking place, and in all honesty they weren't wrong. They had called the Magic Council and they were sending the First Division Rune Knights to their aid.

XxX

Sasuke groaned as he stood again. He looked at Naruto and saw he wasn't in much better shape. Even with Kurama and **Sky God's Healing**, he was taking a lot of hits. They couldn't hold out forever, they had to take Shukaku down, and quickly.

'_He's stronger than when I fought Gaara when he was losing control_,' Sasuke noticed. '_It must have been that foul Magic. It must have given him a power boost. But Shukaku didn't posses that before. What happened to him?_'

Sasuke didn't have time to think on it as Shukaku had charged them again, slamming him into a wall.

"**Grand Chariot**," Naruto roared. Naruto flew into the sky thanks to **Meteor**, and held both hands on top of each other, his top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals were summoned in front of him and connected together to form a constellation like the Big Dipper. Each of the Magic seals released a powerful blast of light onto Shukaku, in the same pattern as the constellation before they exploded, causing the entire tower to collapse.

XxX

As the people of Yamnesh saw their precious tower collapse they cried, but they were tears of rage.

XxX

Shukaku exploded in anger. Lot's of the sand covering his body was gone, and he knew that he was actually injured. The two boys were in no way weak, but they couldn't defeat him. He would win. As the smoke cleared Sasuke and Naruto stood apart from Shukaku.

XxX

As the smoke cleared, the Yamnesh people saw the three responsible for their chapel's destruction. They also saw a body lying down out of the threesome's way. The noticed his description, and saw that it matched Rang of the 'Ghost Brothers.' That solved one thing, but then who were the three who were fighting?

Unknown to the towns' people, the First Division had shown up, and unknown to all of them, a women standing on a building with a smile on her face frowned.

XxX

"This attack will determine it Sasuke," Naruto said.

His best friend nodded in response. The two were low on Magic, while Shukaku seemed to have an endless supply of it. They had to end it with this technique; they wouldn't be able to move after it.

Sasuke poured all of his Magic into a supercharged **Chidori**. Along with the **Lightning God's Rage** bonus of increasing your Magic output powering up his **Chidori** it also drained him of Magic faster.

Naruto knew he didn't have enough Magic for a **Rasenshuriken** on his own, but he could have nothing but the strongest so he drew on a small fraction of Kurama's Magic. In return his eyes turned a crimson red, and his pupil's became slits. He created the spiraling, giant wind shuriken in his hands, before raising it above his head. Instead of the usual black it was a light purple.

Shukaku charged, as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"**Chidori**!"

"**Rasenshuriken**!"

"**Bijuu Dama Claw**!"

The explosion that took place from the three attacks colliding was massive, literally eradicating everything in the chapel's immediate vicinity, except for Rang, Shukaku, Naruto, and Sasuke. Luckily the town's people were out of reach, but they knew that they were afraid of those three now. The First Division Rune Knights ran forward, however they stopped when the Magic reached its diamete

After the smoke caused cleared all that could be seen was a giant crater, in which Sasuke and Naruto were panting and Shukaku was smiling. His grin widened when he saw all the people around, assuming they were his next victims. However, before anyone could act all the sand receded back into Fong's chest, and Fong was back to normal. His appearance was even back to normal. Fong was unconscious.

As soon as this happened the same woman that supposedly created the lacrima jumped down and picked up Fong.

"You two have done well. You have passed your first test. Do not relax now though. Seven more tests await you," the woman said.

With that Naruto and Sasuke blacked out, the woman disappeared, Rang laid down defeated, and the Rune Knights rushed in to take command.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Now, tell me that wasn't a beautiful chapter. Shukaku returning, with new powers might I add, a mysterious lady who is testing Naruto and Sasuke with Bijuu, yeah that's my kind of awesomeness. But, how will Naruto and Sasuke handle it? Also, will the people of Yamnesh town forgive them? Is the Magic Council as pissed as they most likely are? Will have defeating Rang been enough to keep them out of trouble? Also, what the hell happened to Shukaku? Where is the next crystal? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Secondly, some of you may think I'm recreating the Jinjuruchi. Rest assured I am not. The Jinjuruchi had the Bijuu sealed in them. These guys don't, they just can't remove them. If you are wondering how the hell they are even in Earthland i will not explain as it will be explained at a later date. The same with who that woman is. Now, you may also be wondering why Naruto didn't go **Bijuu Mode** on Shukaku. That's because he didn't want to. I mean, what's the point of being strong when you have an unstoppable force in your gut. Plus, nobody was going to die, or so he thought, so it was all good. Another part of this is that I am changing the way Kurama's Magic/chakra (whichever you really prefer even though it's Magic) works. This will also be explained later but don't worry, more action is inbound. More fights are inbound. And more epic proportion battles with Bijuu are inbound. By the way, I have already planned out who will be getting the Bijuu, and you guys might hate me for one of them. That's it.


	9. Fairy Tail?

**Freebies and Meeting the Fairies**

Naruto woke up with a groan. He had a horrid nightmare about yesterday. He knew he wouldn't want to keep fighting the Bijuu, but he doubted that he had a choice. He looked around the room he was currently in. It was a sleek white with multiple desks and chairs around the room. Truly the only noticeable thing was the red door in front of his bed, oh, and Sasuke unconscious in the bed next to him, yeah, he couldn't forget about that.

Naruto got out of the bed before frowning. His clothes were in tatters. There were two giant holes in the stomach and chest area, before they split off to form small cuts all around it. He sighed before walking over to the door. As he reached for the doorknob he heard a familiar voice.

"Where are we," Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged not really caring.

Sasuke just grunted before hopping out of bed. He too grumbled at his clothes before walking over to Naruto. As they opened the door they came face to face with a frog like creature.

It was short and was quite slim. It had a thin neck and dark, elongated spots on the upper part of it and the on back of its head, as well as on part of its cheeks. It wore a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain, lighter robe reaching down to its feet. It had a small elongated hat on its head that matched its jacket, which bore a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front.

"Hello, my name is Nadal. Please follow me, as the Magic Council wishes to speak with you," the creature said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before following the frog. They walked down a short hallway that had azure walls that stretched to form a domed roof. It had circular windows with your common square or rectangle window scattered few-in-far between.

As they approached a door Nadal grew even tenser.

"This door leads to the Magic Council, be on your best behavior."

Nadal pushed open the door revealing an open space that stretched high into the sky. It had azure walls that grew darker as the high shadows overtook them. High up in the space was a blue Magic formula that allowed eight people to stand. They were to high up to see their exact appearances; however you could see that they wore very grandeur clothing just by seeing the way it looked from the shadows.

"Bow before the Magic Council," Nadal said.

Sasuke and Nadal both bowed, but Naruto just stared at the eight people. Nadal frowned at the blatant disrespect while Sasuke had to hold in the urge to face palm. Naruto hated authority; he called the Hokages granny and old man after all, so why would he listen to these guys? This may be tough to deal with.

Sasuke couldn't correct his mistake however, as a cough was heard from above. They looked up to see the figure who coughed. It was a big man, but they couldn't tell whether or not they were annoyed or outraged, from the invisible look on his face, but from the sound of the cough it was the former.

"You may leave Nadal," the figure spoke in a gruff voice, confirming it to be a man.

Nadal nodded, before glaring at Naruto briefly and walking out of the room. The meeting continued from there.

"Who are you," the figure spoke taking out some sort of notepad, or so Sasuke assumed.

Naruto cocked his head to this side.

"Don't you guys have a list of all the people in Fiore," he asked.

"Yes, but you two are not on it," the man responded with slight annoyance.

Sasuke had to face palm this time. Naruto again forgot they had never been born nor lived in Fiore for a long time. They were training with Gods basically the entire time and then they were travelers, of course no one recorded them for the Fiore's population list. He had to stop this before the Council lost their exceptional control.

"Excuse my friend; he is not the….smartest of people. Our names are Sasuke Uchiha, me, and Naruto Namikaze, my friend."

The man nodded, seemingly writing the names down before letting the item fall. Once it reached the Magic formula at his feet it disappeared, probably to be logged into the population books.

"Now, as for the incident in Yamnesh town," said a smaller figure, it looked like an old man. "We have imprisoned one of the 'Ghost Brothers,' Rang, and wish to know why Fong was covered in sand before being taken away by a woman, according to the report given by First Division Commander Alexander."

"Yes this is true," Sasuke said, although he barely remembered that part of the encounter.

"Fong was going after a lacrima in Yamnesh town with his brother, Rang. My friend and I were low on money and saw their wanted posters, so we decided to turn them in for a little cash. After overhearing a conversation about them going after a lacrima in the town we scouted around for a little bit, trying to find anything that might house something of value. Finding it in the chapel we took up posts waiting to see if the Rune Knights positioned there could handle it. They couldn't. The brother's easily dispatched of them and took off into the building. We followed them. After a very long and boring battle I doubt you care about Fong managed to escape from me and get to the lacrima. He implanted it inside of himself, and was possessed by the beast within it. It was a sand spirit," Sasuke said, purposely leaving out the fact it was Shukaku, that they knew the spirit, and that it was a Bijuu capable of destroying this entire place with one of its weakest attacks.

"The beast then fought us, and it nearly had us until my friend here tried to blow it up, but also succeeded in blowing up the entire chapel. Once we reached the ground we clashed again however after the clash the sand receded back into Fong's chest and the lady took off with him. We blacked out after that," Sasuke said finishing his long monologue.

The man nodded at this before looking at them quizzically.

"Your story says you were trying to help the town, all the proof backs it, and our Rune Knights got a good look at the body of Rang and Fong confirming it was them. Therefore, you shall not be held responsible for any of this. You will also be getting the bounty of the combined pay of the 'Ghost Brothers' as even though you only caught one you gave us very valuable information. Another favor from us is that there are new clothes in your room. Change into them when you get back. Lastly, you will be required to stay here for a few days to get your registration as citizen's in order," a woman said.

The two nodded.

"That is all, you may leave."

Sasuke bowed again before leaving, but Naruto just trotted out the room without the slightest show of respect. As they left the room they saw two teens around their age and an old man walk in front of them.

One was a girl with beautiful brown eyes and flowing scarlet hair. She wore armor and a blue long skirt underneath it. She was very slim, and was _developing_ in certain areas. She wore black boots. There was a blue marking of a fairy with a tail on her armor and, even though it was unseen to the boys, on her left arm.

The second girl was also quite attractive. She had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail, which forced it a little higher making it reach her mid back. She wore a punk-gothic style. She wore a black tank top that did little to hide her growing bust. She also wore dark boots that reached up to her thighs and had on black short shorts with a silver belt. Just above her boots was a white guild marking of a fairy with a tail.

The old man was something completely different however. He was extremely short, and elderly. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. He wore a white tunic with the symbol of that fairy again on the left collar and black pants all of which was covered by a normal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't very impressed, until they felt the Magic pouring off them. While they had more Magic in capacity than the two girls, theirs was more refined than their own. However, the old man's was insane. It was enormous, especially for a human. The only person they could compare it to was Rai and Kai's, and even though theirs easily dwarfed his, for a human this was impressive. Naruto could only name four beings that he knew that could beat this man in sheer Magic capacity. His amount of Magic dwarfed even theirs, although they bet that it was because he had trained so hard. You could increase your Magic capacity by training after all.

As they walked past them a brief look at the old man was all it took. He was smiling at them.

"Hello my boys, who are you," he asked.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet ya. My name is Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail." Naruto and Sasuke stared at him blankly telling him something that he wasn't expecting.

"I'm surprised you don't know what it is. It's the most famous, or infamous depending on how you look at it, guild in Fiore. The number one guild," Makarov said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They had been looking for a guild to join, and if it was the number one guild in Fiore it seemed like a good place to get a challenge. However they had one question.

"How do you join," they asked simultaneously.

"Well you just go up to the guild and ask to join it."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke on the other hand just smirked; of course they'd join it.

"Sure, once we're done here we'll head to-," Naruto trailed off not knowing where it was.

"MagnoliaTown, we can take you back with us if you want."

"They are from the newspaper from Yamnesh town about the encounter with the 'Ghost Brothers' Rang and Fong," the scarlet haired girl interrupted.

Makarov stared at them before laughing.

"They are the two, that's just like you to notice stuff like this Erza," Makarov laughed.

"Yes, I'M FAMOUS," Naruto cheered.

Erza, Sasuke, and the white haired girl just stared at him as if he were an idiot.

"What?"

"You remind of us of a person in our guild," the white haired girl said.

"And you still act like you did when you were freakin' twelve," Sasuke said.

Naruto growled at Sasuke for embarrassing him.

"He reminds me of Natsu," the white haired girl said.

"He's almost like an older version of him" Erza grumbled.

"I'll take that as a complement," Naruto said.

"It can be taken as one," Makarov responded.

"Anyways, the two girls next to me are Erza Scarlet, the red head, and Mirajane Straus, the white haired one," Makarvo said.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said.

Naruto just looked at them and smiled a big grin.

As they walked around Makarov noticed their clothes.

"You two are severely under clothed, you should get knew ones."

"We were actually heading out to do that," Sasuke said.

Mirajane and Erza actually had not noticed this until now before looking at the boys again. It was shocking to them they hadn't seen it. To have such giant holes and cuts in their clothes it made it obvious. It also made them want to know what happened on that Yamnesh town tousle.

They also could not deny that their build was attractive, not a shred of fat on them, all muscle, it was weird to say the least. Most boys had some sort of fat on their bodies by now.

As Naruto and Sasuke went to go get their clothes Makarov looked at Erza and Mirajane.

"I can tell you one thing, Erza, Mira. Those boys are strong, very strong," Makarov said.

Mira and Erza nodded before waiting for the two boys. When they came back they were dressed in brand new clothes.

Naruto wore a short sleeved, black V-neck that reached slightly lower than his waist. He wore orange wristbands and had on blue baggy pants that were held up by a black belt. He wore black shoes.

Sasuke wore a long sleeved, gray shirt with red flames decorating the colors around the wrists. He wore blue baggy pants that were also held up by a black belt. He wore black shoes with white trimming.

"Much better, now what are you gonna do for today" Makarov asked.

"Well it's too late to train, and we do have that money that the Magic Council gave us, I guess were getting Naruto those damn bracers, if they're sold here," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed at his friends despair. Although Sasuke would admit that Kurama was a good ally to have he still didn't like him, it was rather ironic, as he knew if Sasuke was the Jinchuriki of Kurama he bet they would be friends…if they could get over the **Sharingan** that is. Or, Kurama would have possessed him when he was still evil; it was all up to Kurama really.

Erza and Mirajane just looked at the boys in a confused manner as they sped out of the building and towards the nearest shop. They were…different boys, however they seemed to have the majority of the brain intact. Unlike the boys at the rest of their guild, however it was then they realized something.

"Master-"

XxX

Naruto had to marvel at the exterior design of the building they just left. It was of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front was a large façade, dominated in the center by the entrance, consisting of a double door that was topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, which was adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them. The roof was held up by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the sides of the door.

It was obvious to say it was amazing, and he didn't even get to see all of it. He was still marveling at it before Sasuke dragged him away eager to get this over with.

"There, it should be sold in _Armor and Weapon House_," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

He nodded before walking inside the door, followed by Sasuke. It was amazing. Armor and weapons lined the walls and ceiling, there were shelves dedicated to specific types of armor and weapons. The floor was the only clear place in the store; even the counter had smaller weapons.

Naruto quickly found the bracers section, scanning around for the bracers. He found them. They were at the end of the section next to the kunai section. He rushed over to them before something shined in the corner of his eye. He looked towards it and gasped. It couldn't have been what he thought it was, but there it was, staring him right in the face.

A tri pronged kunai.

It looked almost exactly like his father's kunai. He walked over to them and held them in his hands. Like his fathers they were thicker than normal with the three blades instead of the regular one.

He didn't want to lose the chance to get this.

'_Kurama-_' he began, but the fox cut him off.

"**Its okay brat, it doesn't matter all that much. Besides, that's almost exactly like your father's kunai. I know you want it, just buy it**," the fox rumbled.

'_Thank you_,' Naruto responded.

Kurama just grunted at the boy. He was NOT going to get soft, even if he did care for the brat.

As Naruto walked up the counter the shop keeper took notice of him.

"Ah, I see you have two of the Ray Kunai," the man said. "You know, those are my own personal creation that will be 600 jewels."

Naruto paid the man before smiling. "Then you must have good taste. However, I think you should name them something different than the Ray Kunai."

The shop keeper looked at him quizzically. "Such as?"

"The Thunder God Kunai," Naruto responded before walking out the shop with Sasuke in toe.

As they walked back up to the Council building Naruto couldn't help but be excited. He was basically holding onto two parts of his father's legacy now.

XxX

It was the next day when Naruto and Sasuke had to finish their citizen registration, meaning they could leave now. They had already thrown away their old clothes, sad that they could never be worn again, but they were going to get to small anyway, while these clothes were slightly big, allowing for growth to occur.

As they walked out of the building they saw Makarov, Erza, and Mira all walking over to the train station. They followed them, after deciding to join the guild last night they old them they would meet them at the train station. As they ran up the three stopped and looked behind them, smiling at the two.

"Decided to join," Makarov asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

Makarov nodded before paying for their tickets and walking onto the train. He was quickly followed by Erza and Mira.

Naruto and Sasuke took a deep breath. The new chapter in their lives started now.

With that, they stepped onto the train.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This chapter was more of a relaxation chapter, filler for the meeting Fairy Tail and the next arc. I think i did a pretty good job, but tell me what you think. We had classic Naruto in this chapter, aka not smart Naruto. We also had sort of classic Sasuke. Naruto also bought a tri pronged kunai, the Ray Kunai (I couldn't think of a better name.) Today just isn't my creative day, I was in a slump all day so that's probably why. However, I took away the chapter yesterday so I knew I had to do it today. Also, stop sending arcs and OCs. Not because they are bad, but mainly because it's against the rules and guidelines of no interactive story. While I had no idea it was there it is now so that sucks. I won't quit the story however. If you have any explanation on that please PM me. So, next chapter is the Naruto and Sasuke meet Fairy Tail. I'd best be outta my slump before that, I have to make that action packed aka, fights will be happening, that's all you need to know.


	10. A Home for the Wounded!

**A Guild Full of…Life? Show and Tell!**

Naruto groaned as the train came to its third stop that day. It was the last stop until they reached the MagnoliaTown train station. In all honesty he didn't even know why the train was stopping; it was the dead of night. Who would board a train at this hour? An even better question was who was dumb enough to leave.

While he thought this over he hopped out of bed. With how much the train stopped he wouldn't be able to sleep. He walked out of his quaint room. It was a dark brown with one bed. It had a small bookcase and a place for his luggage. The bed covers were black and the pillow was the same. There was a small window, but he covered it with a curtain.

He walked out of the room into the quiet and dark hallway. The light bulbs overhead were all off, as the workers expected passengers to be asleep, but if you were like him and Sasuke, with shinobi training, you always slept with both eyes open.

He walked into the more open areas of the train, like the dining hall. While no one was in there it allowed for much more room to breathe. He sat down in one of the short brown chairs that were near the white walls. He laid his head down on the circular table and sighed, feeling bored.

"Feeling down," he heard a feminine voice ask him.

He turned and saw Erza walking up behind him. She wasn't wearing the breastplate she wore when he met here, instead she wore a small piece of armor covering her chest and shoulders with a small black top under it that covered her arms and stomach. Her legs were covered by black pajama pants.

"Something like that. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I heard a noise. It was you," she said.

"Was I really that loud," he asked.

"You made a loud racket," she said grumbling at him.

He groaned. He was so out of it that he made a racket. Kakashi and Sakura would beat him for losing focus like that. He was a shinobi! If this was like the Elemental Nations he could have led an ambush right towards his team, getting all of them killed.

"You seem troubled," Erza's said, her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"I guess I am."

"Want to talk about it? It helps me with mine," she asked.

He thought it over. While he couldn't tell her the majority of the things about it he could very well tell her about what he was going through. Maybe she could help him, but he highly doubted she would even understand.

"I'm just troubled. You see, when Sasuke and I were kids we grew up being raised to be silent and stealthy; basically we were raised to be killers. We were raised to be mercenaries, although a better term might be ninja for hire," Naruto began to explain.

Erza cut him off there. "You two raised as ninja's excuse me if I just can't see it."

Naruto just shrugged.

"It is a little unbelievable. However, the fact is that it's true. Anyway, the more important thing is, we had to move away. Far away, and we came to Fiore. I miss my teacher, my perverted godfather, my "grandmother," everyone, I just feel empty without them."

Erza nodded, understanding the feeling.

"I went through a similar experience. I still miss my friends; however I can only hope they're in a better place far, far away from that tower. But, I doubt they would want you to be sad about it. From how deeply you care about them I can tell that you had a deep bond with them. It helps to know that they wouldn't want you to mope but get on with your life and try your best now," she said.

Naruto nodded, they wouldn't want him to mope, but he just felt sad, he missed them.

"Besides, you'll see them again most likely. People from all over come to Fiore, so they might. Besides, being in a guild forces you to travel all over the place, you may run in to someone you know, or hear news about them," Erza said.

Naruto smiled a sad smile.

'_If only she knew_.' He thought to himself.

"**She's right brat. They wouldn't want you to be all sad and lonely. Besides it's not like you**," Kurama rumbled in his mind.

He had to agree with the fox and his to-be guild mate. They'd give him a lecture about it. It wasn't like him at all, and it would make them feel bad. They'd probably hit him on the head…at least Sakura and Tsunade would.

He smiled, feeling a little better after the pep talk, although he admitted it could be better.

"Thank you, Erza. That helped me," Naruto said before standing.

'_You to Kurama_.'

The fox just grunted and Erza smiled nodding at him before standing as well.

She started to walk away before turning and smiling at him.

"You'd fit in, in Fairy Tail. Almost everyone there has a sad past; you and Sasuke won't be strangers. After all, I'd consider Fairy Tail to be a home for wounded travelers."

With that she walked away and he heard the familiar sound of a door closing telling him that she had gone back to bed. Naruto smiled a home for wounded travelers huh? Perfect. Sasuke and he had sure picked a good guild for them.

XxX

As Naruto and Sasuke walked through the town center they had to smile. It was a very…upbeat town. It was like Konoha in a way, although bigger, and not filled with people who may or may not be plotting to kill you, every single day. It was also less militaristic, although they assumed that the Magic Council took care of that. They were like the Hokage of Fiore and Fiore was like three of the Elemental Countries.

Erza had explained the layout of the place to them. It was a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of LakeSciliora. A series of large roads split the town vertically and horizontally. It was a western style, with its building mildly resembling those in medieval times. Near the middle of town, overlooking the Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades were held, was Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia town's most important landmarks. Near LakeSciliora was Fairy Tails building, and to the west of that, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, was the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. They also told them there used to be a males one, but their ace mage blew it up, on accident of course. In the southeast section of the city was the train station, which, on the west side of it, had the Half Cocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom, and the Magic Store Lendis. North of the station was the park.

As they walked forward gawking at some of the buildings Erza and Mira laughed at them. They were strange. It was as if they had never seen anything like their buildings. A lot of the buildings in Fiore looked like this. While Erza knew they weren't raised here it was still surprising. To have this much surprise must have meant they were raised very far away.

She had no idea how right she was.

As they continued walking they neared the Fairy Tail building. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. It was an imposing building, consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took of a shape that resembled a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below and sitting on the roof of said floor. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after another and possessing curved protrusions jutting upwards on angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple round and pointed dome, similar to those seen on Arabian buildings which had a flag on its point. The middle one held a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. The stylized heart shapes were visible on the frames of numerous, large pentagonal windows on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered be banners.

"Amazing," Naruto whispered.

"Interesting, I'll admit," Sasuke said.

Makarov just laughed.

"Wait till you see the inside," he laughed.

As Makarov opened the doors to the building Sasuke and Naruto stood shocked to the bone. The inside was almost exactly like a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with an empty bar at the back, which Mira looked at a little enviously. There was a board located beside the bar.

Above that was the second floor, which they had already gotten a stern lecturing to not go onto unless they were an S-class mage. However, that didn't mean they couldn't see what was up there. The floor had few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables for sitting. Also, there were barrels, crates, and bags scattered in corners around the room.

Well, that's what it would have looked like, excluding the second floor, if there wasn't a massive brawl going on.

Chairs, tables, bottles, even people were being thrown, Magic was being fired, and people were screaming. It was chaos, absolute chaos, and Naruto was excited by it. Sasuke just rubbed his eyes as if he was dealing with another bunch of idiots. His life seemed full of them.

Erza's eyes twitched.

"STOP FIGHTNING NOW!" she roared, her scarlet hair raising high into the air.

The fighting immediately stopped, and Sasuke and Naruto assumed they were scared of her…they were definitely not as dumb as they acted. Makarov just laughed before walking in the building, followed by Erza, Mira, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"We have two new members," Makarov began before sitting down on a stool near the bar.

"They are Sasuke Uchiha," Makarov began pointing to Sasuke, "and Naruto Uzumaki," he finished pointed at Naruto.

Both teens just waved, feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on them, well Sasuke was sort of, Naruto, Naruto was plain old Naruto.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke, where do you want your Fairy Tail symbols to be," Makarov said holding up a wooden pole with the Fairy Tail symbol on its front. "And in what color?"

"Orange, and," Naruto began before he rolled up his short, black sleeve and pointed to his shoulder.

Makarov nodded and slammed the pole onto it. A small glow was given off before it stopped and Makarov took the pole away. In its place was an orange Fairy Tail insignia.

Makarov turned to Sasuke.

"Red and blue combined, and on my shoulder," Sasuke said, rolling up his gray sleeve and pointed to his shoulder.

The same happened to him, although, surprisingly, his looked like the Fairy Tail insignia with the Uchiha crest in the center, although it the crest really wasn't there.

"And now you two are official members, go talk to people," Makarov said before asking Mirajane to get him a beer.

As Mira rushed off and Erza sat down next to Makarov Sasuke and Naruto walked over to a table where people there age were sitting.

They sat down at the edge having a staring competition with the people there. One was a large, muscular man with tan skin whose height caused Sasuke to be a little envious. He had long white hair that was kept upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows. He had a rectangular, elongated face. There was a black Fairy Tail stamp on his neck.

He wore a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed by buttons. He had similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open.

Another boy had spiky black-colored hair. He had dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. He had a member stamp below his collarbone on his right pectoral, which was visible as he was wearing no shirt, and was dark blue in color. He wore a necklace which resembled a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to belt loops on the right side of his pants.

Next to him was a lean, muscular young man of average height with slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He had a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by the dragon scale-styled scarf around his neck. He had a red guild mark located just below his right shoulder. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open, exposing a bare muscular chest. He wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals.

Finally, there was a tall, slim, young girl with a growing bust next to them. She had long, mid-back length brown hair, with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She had large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She was developing a voluptuous figure. She wore a black tank-top revealing her black Fairy Tail stamp located on the lower part of her abdomen, right above her slowly curving hips. She wore short black pants that stopped at her mid-thigh.

"My name is Elfman Strauss," the white haired boy said.

'_Most be related to Mira_,' Sasuke thought.

"Gray Fullbuster," the spiky haired shirtless boy said.

"Cana Alberona," said the girl.

"FIGHT ME!" roared the pink haired boy, charging at them.

His fist was on fire, causing Naruto to smile, even if it was more at the challenge. The boy threw the fist forward, however Naruto easily caught it and pinned him to the floor. This surprised some experienced mages. While Natsu wasn't near one of the strongest mages in their guild, he was at least B-class, maybe a little lower. Plus, catching a flaming fist wasn't an easy feat, even for them. Fire was one of the stronger Elemental Magic's.

"And who might you be, the energetic boy," he teased.

"Don't tease him Naruto, you were exactly like him," Sasuke said killing his fun.

"Buzz kill," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes twitched but he did nothing.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, the boy who was supposedly raised by a dragon," Gray said.

"I WAS RAISED BY A DRAGON! DON'T INSULT IGNEEL," the now-introduced Natsu hollered.

"As if. Dragon's aren't real."

Naruto frowned at this.

"They are. Haven't you heard of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse? Besides, if they don't exist then why do Gods," Naruto asked.

The entire guild froze at that, while Sasuke just smacked his forehead, sighing.

"Idiot," he said.

"Black Dragon of Apocalypse," Gray mimicked.

"A topic for another day," Makarov interrupted a serious look on his face. He was looking at Naruto and Sasuke with a 'We will talk about this later,' look on his face.

Sasuke just sighed while Naruto gulped.

"Gods," Cana asked.

"Yeah they exist. Sasuke and I learned our Magic from them."

Sasuke banged his head on the table. Naruto was officially an idiot in his books. Even if they were his new guild mates, to be so trusting…he then realized this was Naruto he was talking about.

He sighed.

"Yes, it's true, even though I wish he had just shut up," Sasuke grumbled.

"Can you show us," Natsu asked excitedly.

"It's a little destructive," Naruto said.

"There's a training field out back," Natsu said, refusing to give up.

Naruto couldn't counter the logic, and honestly, neither could Sasuke. He rose before walking outside, followed by Sasuke and the majority of the guild.

As they stood on the dusty, brown ground across from each other Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

"Naruto are you gonna do _that_," Sasuke asked.

"No, they'd probably go crazy," Naruto said.

While everyone else was confused Makarov wasn't. He had noticed the demonic Magic coming off the boy while he was asleep. He wanted to talk to him about that.

"Well then Sasuke, ladies first," he said, taking a jibe at his friend.

Sasuke just ignored it before beginning, while closing his eyes and focusing Magic into his hands. Clouds began to form in the once clear sky. They began to swirl, making a vortex like motion. He opened his eyes, just as black lightning struck the ground and two massive fuma shuriken appeared in both hands.

"Amazing," Erza whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mirajane said.

"Cool," Natsu said.

"That was rare Magic," Makarov said.

"I use **Lightning God Slayer Magic**, **Sharingan**, and **Arc of Embodiment Magic**," Sasuke said.

"I've never heard of any of those," Makarov said.

"Neither have I," Mira and Erza said simultaneously.

"My turn," Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Sasuke took this as a major cause for alarm.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK," he roared.

While not knowing why, as the boy had travelled with the blonde mage they trusted him and shuffled backwards.

Naruto smirked when he heard this.

Powerful gusts of wind began to roar in the distance before overtaking the training field. They blew around wildly, making everything that was able to fly up. Some girls covered their skirts, while also covering their hair. Boys with long hair covered theirs, but were wondering where this came from.

Naruto raised his right hand forming a small blue ball of ethernano, exactly as he became coated in a light golden glow, and a massive black tornado surrounded everything below his waist.

It raised him high into the air, before he shot out of it, a golden light trailing behind him as he made circles in the air, black winds following behind him.

"I use **Sky God Slayer Magic**, **Energy-Make**, and **Heavenly Body Magic**," Naruto roared.

Makarov nodded then, as did Erza, Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

"I've heard of those," was a comment shared between all of them.

"Well at least the last two."

Naruto landed and the storms dissipated, as did the dark clouds above. The guild looked at him with a bright smile on their faces. He smiled back at them.

"That is what I like to call, awesome," Natsu cheered, running around.

Naruto chuckled at the boy. He reminded him of how he was at thirteen, wild and rambunctious. Sasuke would probably hate it though. As he would put it, one Naruto was one to many. Having a miniature version of him would probably drive him insane.

He wondered how Sasuke would handle it when he had kids.

"Impressive Magic. Very Impressive, let's see how you fair in a fight," Makarov said.

"Sure, two on two or one on one," Naruto asked.

"One on one. While I'm sure you have impeccable skills in team battles, the majority of your battles in guilds will be one on one," Makarov explained.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before looking at each other, preparing to fight, but they were interrupted.

"No, you two won't be battling. You know each others techniques. Chances are you won't know anything about your opponent and will have to make up strategies on the fly in a fight," Makarov said.

'_Naruto's specialty_,' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, who is my opponent," Naruto asked.

"Gray Fullbuster," Makarov said pointed at Gray.

Gray sighed before walking onto the field…without his pants.

"Gray, clothes," Cana sighed.

Gray hollered before trying to find his clothes.

"Does he do this a lot," Naruto asked.

"The stripper was born to do that, at least I think so," Natsu said, which rather out of character, as he didn't completely insult Gray.

Gray had found his clothes and put them back on before charging over to the field. Naruto followed at an equally energetic pace.

"Begin," Makarov roared.

Gray formed a strange hand symbol hand, a fist over an empty palm, before pulling it back to his waist. Naruto tensed ready to charge Gray the second he unleashed his Magic. Gray raised his hands into the air. He brought his hands downward, but as he did so he held a giant bow made of ice.

"**Ice-Make: Arrows**," Gray hollered, before pulling back the ice-made string.

He let it loose, and from the bow sprang thousands of arrows made of pure ice.

"The hell," Naruto roared, before rushing the arrows.

They started to land around him, nearly cutting his new clothes, but he managed to dodge. A couple seemed to change their trajectory and come straight for him, however he jumped towards them.

"**Meteor**," Naruto roared, as he was overtaken by a faint golden glow.

Gray amped up the number of ice arrows, but with Naruto's newfound speed Gray just couldn't keep up. Naruto skimmed by another arrow before appearing directly over Gray. He held out his hand, pointing to fingers at Gray before smirking.

Several fast-moving golden beams shot from his fingers towards Gray. Gray was momentarily surprised, however he jumped out of the way just before they hit him, however they switched courses in midair, and began to chase after Gray.

'_Crap, they're homing_,' Gray thought, before he dodged another charge made by the lights.

"**Shield**," Gray roared, flipping in midair and slamming his palms out in front of him. A giant shield of ice was made in front of him. The lights slammed into the shield, shaking it, but faded out of existence after that.

Naruto growled before disappearing into thin air, confusing Gray.

'_Where did he go_?'

Behind Gray, was a smiling Naruto, a swirling ball of ethernano in his hands.

"**Rasengan**," Naruto roared, slamming the orb into Gray's back and forcing him into the ground. A dust cloud formed.

As the dust cleared Naruto walked out from it, an unconscious Gray on his back.

"I won," Naruto cheered.

"Impressive, Gray is one of our strongest B-class mages, nearing A-class strength," Mirajane said.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, you're up," Naruto cheered.

Makarov nodded before pointing at Natsu. Natsu cheered as he ran out, but Sasuke looked at Makarov with unhidden anger.

"One Naruto is one to many. Now I have to fight a miniature version of him. I bet this will be exactly as it was when we were kids," Sasuke said before walking off.

As Makarov allowed the battle to begin Natsu rushed him.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**," Natsu roared, coating his fist in flames and charging Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed before catching the fist, his hand covered in black lightning.

"**Lightning God's Force Blow**," Sasuke said before smacking Natsu hard on the head. He slammed into the ground, hard, and unconscious.

"Unlike Naruto, I don't toy with my opponents," Sasuke said.

"I didn't toy with Gray," Naruto roared indignantly. "He's just stronger than Natsu!"

Naruto suddenly got an evil grin on his face.

"But, as Natsu reminds me of myself at his age, I will train him," Naruto smiled.

"Then I'll train Gray to be stronger than Natsu could ever be," Sasuke roared in challenge.

Mira and Erza looked at each other thinking a similar thought.

'_Did Gray and Natsu just get caught up in their rivalry_?'

XxX

It was the day after Naruto and Sasuke had joined Fairy Tail. They had arrived early, as to get in a little bit more tutoring from Mirajane. Their were only five people at the guild at the moment, Mirajane, Naruto, Sasuke, Makarov, and a green haired boy they didn't talk to yesterday.

He was slim of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to the right side of his face, covering most of it, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head shaped like lightning bolts. His hair was gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail.

He had greenish blue eyes, and beneath his left eye was a small beauty mark. In addition he had prominent eyelashes. He had a green Fairy Tail mark on the back of his left hand; He wore a short wide-collared shirt, with light cuffs decorated by a dark line around their edges. He had a sword strapped to his waist.

The most interesting thing about him however, was the fact that he was writing in midair. He moved his pointer finger through the air, and runes trailed after it. While Sasuke wasn't interested, Naruto was and decided to talk to the teen.

As he walked up to him the teen glanced at him before returning to his work. It slightly confused Naruto, but he continued to walk forward. As he reached him he extended his hand.

"Hi, my names Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you."

The teen just stared at his hand before looking Naruto in the eyes. He then looked back at the hand.

"Freed Justine," Freed said, before going back to his Magic.

"What is that? It looks cool," Naruto said.

"**Dark Ecriture**," Freed responded.

"Is it a type of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, it looks really cool," Naruto said.

Freed stared at Naruto for a brief moment before shrugging. He continued to stare at Naruto however, before he spoke.

"Why do you care," he asked.

"It looks cool," was his child-like response.

Freed nearly slammed his head on the table. The 16 year old had the mindset of a four year old.

"I'll explain. It is a form of **Letter Magic** that allows the caster to write runes. Experienced ones like me can do it without a pen or quill, for various effects. Essentially, spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, like a rule, which cannot be broken. It's centered on the writing of runes; however if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. Runes can be written on an object, person, or even midair for the effects to take place. They can be used for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure elements for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect, although I recommend you don't use that spell. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, like teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type is actually transformation, in which the user is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength," Freed said, explaining the Magic with a monologue.

"It sounds even cooler," Naruto cheered. "Would you teach me it," Naruto asked.

Freed considered it. It was an idea. He had never taken on a student, and doing so now would definitely be a good way to train, both himself and this Naruto character. He would also be able to pass down what he loved to a new generation, even though the teen was likely around his age.

"Sure," Freed said, before a brief and small smile crossed his face.

* * *

Hey guys its Kuma Akuma. I want to apologize for the late update, I've just been really busy. My teacher gave us a lot of homework, and I didn't have enough time to work on this. Add in Karate and you get me barely being able to write at all. But, it's the weekend, and i plan on paying you guys back from my tardiness. Next.

Naruto's feeling lonely and sad about the Elemental Countries. Poor boy, he must miss Hinata. I'm just kidding, but serious that is kinda sad. Erza and Kurama helped him, but will this happen again? With Sasuke? Also, naruto and Erza's conversation alone in the night time and train was NOT meant to be romantic for those of you thinking it was (I know your out there.)

So, Naruto and Sasuke have arrived at Fairy Tail. They beat up Natsu and Gray, who are around the same strength right now, and then Naruto meets Freed, preparing to learn his last Magic **Dark Ecriture**. For those of you saying that isn't **Rune Magic**, nor **Script Magic **well **Script Magic **is already out. Also, if you check Ericture's translation it means Script, translating to Dark Script, so it can be considered both, and it involves Rune's so HAH. That's about it. See ya next time, and avoid the Earl (I found my catchphrase!)


	11. An Ace and a Grandson!

**The Power of an Ace**

Sasuke, Erza, and Mira were watching Freed's tort-training of Naruto. While Naruto definitely not bad at it, if anything he was doing exceptionally well, but Freed wanted complete perfection.

"Try it again," Freed ordered.

Naruto growled at his slave-driver. "**Dark Ecriture: Wings**."

Naruto swung his pointer finger in a horizontal line across his chest. The runes created by it slammed into Naruto's chest creating a small amount of smoke. Naruto jumped into the air before smiling down at Freed. On his back dark purple Magical wings sprouted from his back.

Freed smiled at the completion of the spell. Naruto had been struggling with that spell for the majority of the day, and only now was he able to master it. He had improved every time he casted it, but to take around three hours to complete a spell, it was a little absurd.

Freed couldn't complain though, as of that spell Naruto had learned everything Freed had to teach him, except for two spells which he would never teach Naruto, and one he thought he wasn't ready for. Now all he had to do was master them and how to use them.

It had been a week since Naruto and Sasuke joined Fairy Tail, and many things had changed. For one thing, Natsu and Gray had progressed to the class of A-class mages, and strong ones at that. In fact, it was time for Natsu and Grays training right now.

Naruto nodded at Freed, who smiled at Naruto and nodded back at him.

"Your training with me is complete."

Naruto nodded at Freed before bowing to him, a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you Freed. I can't believe I finally get to follow in my parents footsteps…kinda."

"It's my honor Naruto. There is no greater reward for me than helping you live up to your parent's legacy."

Nauto smiled before walking into the guild building.

Freed, Erza, Sasuke, and Mira followed. While Freed sat down at a nearby table Natsu and Gray walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You to ready," they asked.

Natsu and Gray smiled before looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"If you mean for the hellish training you're giving us, and the fact that we're getting stronger because of it, strong enough to defeat Macao, finally, and nearly hurt you guys then yeah," was Gray's response.

Naruto smiled, as did Sasuke, however Naruto's came off as more fox-like, more trickster-like.

"We went easy on you guys, if you really think you're good enough to beat us then…YOUR ENTIRE TRAINING SESSION WILL BE FIGHTING US!"

Natsu smiled before running outside, as did Naruto. Gray walked after them, followed by a walking Sasuke. The display actually made Erza and Mira nearly bang their heads on a table. Naruto and Natsu were almost exactly alike, while Gray and Sasuke were calmer and more collected than the other two, although they were just as competitive. However, if there was one thing that made them all act like children was when they argued. Naruto and Sasuke's arguments were a lot worse than Gray and Natsu's, as only Makarov could hold them back. Erza could stop one, and Mira would have been able to if it weren't for _that_, but Makarov was the only person that hold them both back.

Makarov followed them outside, followed by Erza and Mira. The training sessions were always…fun tor-training to watch. Natsu had already stepped up to Naruto, ready to swing his fire-enhanced fist for all he was worth, until a blaring voice came over all of Magnolia.

"Magnolia will now move into Gildarts Shift. Residents, please move to the designated areas!"

"SHIT! EVERYONE INSIDE THE GUILD HALL," Makarov roared.

Naruto and Sasuke, while confused, started to feel the ground begin to shake. They saw Erza, Mira, Gray, and Natsu running inside followed by Makarov. They decided following them wouldn't be a bad idea, and chased after them.

While they couldn't see exactly what was happening, they felt the entire town change. When Makarov said it was okay, they looked outside the guild doors, and were greeted with a massive road leading towards the beginning of town. All the other buildings had been moved to accommodate one figure that was walking towards the town.

"That's Gildarts," Natsu cheered.

"Who is he," was the question Naruto asked.

"The most powerful mage in Fairy Tail excluding the old man. He's our ace!"

'_To have an entire city change it's format to accommodate you…what type of monster is he_,' Sasuke thought.

'_I want to fight him_,' was Naruto's sole thought.

The ace of Fairy Tail walked up to the building…from the side. While Naruto and Sasuke were confused Makarov just sighed.

"We should really have several doors for him, he keeps destroying the wall."

Makarov was proven right as the wall seemed to lean inwards toward the guild hall, before returning outside, only with a white glow surrounding it, and, as soon as it reached its original position, exploded into tiny smaller block-like versions of the wall. While the wall was only the man's size, it was still quite large, and left a large hole in the wall.

It was one of the many things Makarov hated about Gildarts' Magic.

Gildarts was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair, which was slicked back, and had a stubbly beard. His body was extremely muscular. He had a black Fairy Tail stamp on his back. He wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist was a simple belt. He also wore loose-fitting dark pants.

'_This is the guy huh. What do you think of him Kurama_.'

"**This guy…would destroy you without breaking a sweat. Unless you used my power, you wouldn't even be able to be near his level, at least not yet. HOWEVER! I cannot accept that! You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Also the host of the Kurama, formerly known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, you have to be the strongest! Prepare your mind and body, for you are about to undergo a boot camp, every single time you sleep. Also, invite your emo friend; he will get a Kurama favor, meaning he must do something for me in return, he won't like that**."

'_Sasuke isn't emo…._'

'**_Whatever_**_.'_

Gildarts looked around, before smiling.

"I'm back."

"It's nice to have you back Gildarts," was heard from the side of him.

He turned seeing the two most powerful, even if one no longer fought, females of Fairy Tail, Mira and Erza. He smiled at seeing them.

"While I am not stronger than you Gildarts, must you insist on destroying the wall, every…single…time," Erza said in an all too sweet voice.

Gildarts paled. That voice was the one voice that all males were scared of. Whenever a female you knew took that voice, it was best to run, you wouldn't make it, but run. Hiding didn't help; it was as if female rage had a tracking system tied into it.

"Sorry, mistress Erza," he quickly stated.

The redhead seemed sated for now, although she still stalked away from him, a frown on her attractive features. She went and sat down next to Makarov, who greeted him next.

"Hello Gildarts."

"Hey Master, how are things?"

"Good, although I do wonder why you are here."

"I'm here to stay a while, at least before going on another job."

Makarov nodded, before a familiar roar was heard.

"FIGHT ME!"

"Idiot," Elfman said.

"I have to agree," said Cana.

Natsu's flaming fist was easily dodged, before an even faster and stronger normal punch was sent straight at him. Natsu moved out of the way, as such guaranteeing he felt no pain, but the force of the punch still sent him flying.

'_He dodged it!? Impressive_!'

"Natsu actually dodged this time, he must have gotten better."

"Actually, one of our newest members has been training him," Elfman said.

Gildarts looked confused at this. New members, he hadn't heard of them even existing. He looked around, only seeing familiar faces. That was until he spotted sun kissed blonde hair, and dark raven hair.

"I'm assuming you two are the new members?"

"Yep, I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gildarts nodded.

"Which one of you trained Natsu?"

"That would be me."

Gildarts looked at Naruto.

"Follow me outside please."

With that the man walked away, followed by a confused Naruto. Sasuke, Mira, Makarov, Freed, and Erza all followed curious as to what would happen. Gray also followed, although he had an idea of what Gildarts would do, but he knew Gildarts would be impressed, if only because Naruto and Sasuke were only A-class. They gave Erza a run for her money when they spared, although they had never won.

If only he knew he true extent of Naruto's power.

Elfman and Cana followed soon after them; however the rest of the guild stayed back, except for a blonde mage.

XxX

Gildarts stood in the center of the field, being watched by Naruto who stood at its edge. The air surrounding them was tense, filled with worry, but not for Gildarts. They rarely had to worry about Gildarts getting hurt; he was an S-class mage, nearing SS-class. He would be the second person who was still alive in Fairy Tail to achieve that rank. The first was Master.

"If you can make me take a step back, you win okay?"

Naruto nodded at Gildarts before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Crap. Naruto is gonna go all out."

"Don't underestimate Gildarts," Cana said.

Sasuke looked at her. He wouldn't he was their guilds ace after all, but he doubted he could be as strong as the Magic Makarov released.

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto charged forward, fist coated with black winds. He swung it towards Gildarts head, a killing blow. It was smart actually. From what Kurama had told him Naruto couldn't afford to hold back, or else he'd be killed, or defeated without putting up much of a fight. Neither seemed like good options to him.

Gildarts blocked the punch, with one hand.

'_Impossible! Even if it is one of my weakest attacks, to block it so easily shouldn't be humanely possible unless you were Makarov. This guy, who is he_!?'

Gildarts smiled at this, before he brought his other hand up, striking Naruto with an uppercut. Naruto was sent high into the air, but he shifted, quickly regaining all sense of clarity.

"**Energy-Make: Fox Claw**!"

Ten Magic energy claws sprang from Naruto's nails, all with a pointed tip. He threw them towards Gildarts, however as they came near him they exploded, courtesy to his ******Disassembly** Magic shooting its net-like pattern through the claws and making them explode in small square shapes of Magic.

Naruto growled before his body was overtaken in a golden glow. He swiped his hand towards Gildarts, and as he did so the ground underneath the man exploded, forcing him to fall into a small crater.

He smiled.

"Does that count as a step?"

"Not really, just a fall," was his response.

Naruto frowned.

"You and Sasuke just love to kill my fun," he said before shooting towards Gildarts.

The man readied himself before throwing a punch towards that was coated in **Crash Magic**, towards Naruto. While Naruto was still far away, the ground in front of him was torn apart, sending debris flying toward him. He shot threw it easily, however he was not expecting Gildarts to see him coming.

Gildarts blocked Naruto's speed-enhanced punch before hitting him in the stomach, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Naruto growled before jumping backwards, hands at his sides.

"**Heavenly Arrows**!"

Several beams of golden light shot from the golden Magic formula that floated in the air. However, another wave of **Disassembly Magic** made short work of them.

'_Damn it! Everything I throw at him is either negated or overpowered, my best bet would be you if this was a life or death situation, and even then it would not be an easy fight. I'd have to fully use your power to beat this guy, full **Tailed Beast Mode**. Your cloak would only be enough for me to fight on par with him_!'

Kurama only grunted. The stupid brat, of course he knew that, he was the one that owned the damn Magic, but of course Naruto happened to forget that, or he did it to annoy him, but in this situation he assumed the former.

Gildarts smiled.

"If this is what you can do I'm impressed, you're not half bad."

"Please, I'm just getting started. **Dark Ecriture: Pain**!"

'_One won't be enough_.'

Naruto drew his Ray Kunai, or as he had dubbed them, the Thunder God Kunai, before slashing the air multiple times. From them trailed runes that turned into a bright purple light before rushing towards Gildarts in little beams.

Gildarts smiled, before raising one hand. The net-like pattern of **Disassembly Magic **appeared again, negating Naruto's attack.

'_DAMN IT! He has amazing offensive power thanks to his **Crash Magic** and because of his damn **Disassembly Magic** I can't get near him. What do I do_?'

Naruto rushed forward, intending on doing the most risky move he had left in his arsenal. It was a difficult stunt to pull off, even Freed hadn't tried it because of its dangers, but he had no choice. He would pull this off, and get the victory.

The golden glow that surrounded Naruto faded away, surprising Sasuke.

"Why is he canceling **Meteor**? Especially when it's the only reason he's still in this fight."

"I agree, it wasn't wise," Mirajane said.

Erza nodded her head.

"If he thinks he can hit Gildarts without it then he is severely underestimating him."

Freed was also confused. He never taught Naruto to be so foolhardy, although that may be programmed into the boys DNA. Still, to cancel out the one thing that kept him alive in this fight, what was he thinking? Freed thought over all the spells Naruto knew, at least the ones he had knowledge of. He was stumped, he couldn't think of one technique that would allow him to hit Gildarts.

However, the more he thought about it the clearer it became.

"THAT IDIOT!"

Sasuke looked at Freed a confused look on his face.

"Yes, we all know he is one but why are you just now realizing that?"

Freed hit Sasuke on the head, hard.

"Shut up! He's going to use it, in the exact way I told him NOT to use it! That idiot is going to get himself killed!"

Erza and Mira looked confused before Makarov realized it.

"You don't mean…"

Makarov dragged off the sentence as Freed nodded.

'_That teen is crazy_.'

Gildarts too was confused, but unlike them he didn't have time to think on it. Even without **Meteor** activated Naruto was fast, faster than a normal mage. He appeared in front of Gildarts hand open and cocked backwards.

Gildarts, however, was faster and sent his punch straight into Naruto's cheek, sending the blonde flying, or so he thought. Naruto exploded into runes. They swarmed Gildarts before reforming behind him.

"Surprise asshole, **Rasengan**!"

The ball of ethernano slammed into Gildarts back, sending him stumbling forward.

He had taken a step.

"Impossible," Erza hissed.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "I can't believe it."

"That, that worked," Mirajane said, shocked.

"Impressive," Cana said.

"That's beyond impressive, that's what a true man should act like!"

"I can't believe it," Gray said, mimicking his teacher.

Makarov was just as surprised with the outcome. "While in a real fight Gildarts wouldn't have lost, however he took a step forward, meaning-"

He was cut off by Freed.

"He won, even if it was foolhardy and ridiculous, Naruto…beat…Gildarts."

"A newbie, an A-class mage, beat the ace, how embarrassing."

XxX

Gildarts was also shocked. A newbie beat him, one who was an A-class mage. While he knew it wasn't impossible, and the fight had proven to him that this teen wasn't your ordinary A-class, it was still impressive.

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET! **RASENSHURIKEN**!"

Naruto appeared in thin air, the spiraling, black, wind-shuriken in hand. He brought it down, towards Gildarts, however an extreme blast of **Crash Magic** forced the spell to dissipate and Naruto to be sent flying.

Naruto stood, looking at Gildarts, however all the confidence had left his eyes when he saw what he was looking at. He wasn't looking at a man, now he was looking at some sort of half demon.

Gildarts was releasing an abundance of Magic force, more than he felt Makarov release, although he knew the guild master's probably exceeded this. It looked like a thick, white, potent aura surrounding him, causing the tattered cloak to flap wildly under its power. It was white in color.

XxX

Natsu stumbled back into the guild hall to be immediately brought to his knees as was everyone in the building.

'_Whose incredible Magic is this_?'

That was the last thought he got off before he fainted, due to Gildarts massive Magic, being blown through a building, landing on a hard rock, and falling through tree branches. Today was just not his day.

XxX

The people inside the guild hall weren't the only ones to be brought to their knees. Erza, Mira, Sasuke, Cana, Elfman, Freed, and Gray were immediately brought down, unable to stand against the imposing force. The blonde teen behind them was struggling to stand, but managed it barely. Makarov was the only one who seemed to be unaffected.

Naruto was also affected. He couldn't stand. The second the Magic was released he was forced to his knees, unable to move. Even Kurama was impressed. This guy was stronger than some Kages, he had to admit it, and he could probably defeat that blonde hag, the perverted white haired man, and that overconfident Raikage.

"You have fought well, however you don't have the power to keep this up. Surrender."

Even the man's voice was changed by the force of the Magic, incredible. Naruto again tried to stand, but found he couldn't, the force was to overpowering. He kneeled.

"I-I give up."

The Magic instantly vanished, allowing people to stand again.

"You're incredible," Naruto said, looking at Gildarts with awe.

"No you're just weak," came a response from a tall, blonde mage.

The mage was very muscular, and as previously said, tall. He had blue eyes, with slicked back, blonde hair, with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, thought some fell down on his forehead. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right hair, possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He wore a Sound Pod model of Magic headphones, with a slight noise coming from it signifying that it was playing a song. His black Fairy Tail stamp was located on the left side of his chest, and was surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covered part of the corresponding upper back.

He wore an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He wore a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Laxus Dreyar."

Naruto was exceedingly surprised at that. This asshole was Makarov's son, it didn't make sense. How does that nice old man have some jerk like him as a son? Maybe his mother had bad genes or was an asshole by nature.

"You're the old mans son!?"

"Grandson."

That helped. Maybe the father was an asshole, although it was still hard to picture anyone who was related to Makarov as evil.

"Anyways, you weak runt, I came to send a message to all Fairy Tail members. Eventually I will become the master, and when I do, all the weaklings are out!"

He then turned to Naruto, a sneer on his face.

"That includes you."

He then walked away.

Makarov frowned at his grandson's actions but did nothing. It was hard. He considered the guild a family to him, but having his own grandson disrespect that, it tore him up inside. The boy acted exactly like his father. He just hoped he wouldn't make the same mistake.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I'm rewriting this damn author's note, not because the last one was bad, but mainly because I accidentally pressed the back button, so I had to fix this entire thing. Anger is a beautiful thing. Also, there's a problem I'm encountering. I have to upload a doc. then re-upload it for it to upload it correctly, and then I have to fix all the tab mistakes and stuff. It's annoying, REALLY ANNOYING! I may just stop pressing tab in my docs from here on out. If anyone knows ANYTHING about it, PLEASE PM me.

So, Gildarts meets female fury...KICK HIS ASS ERZA, I mean *cough* moving on. Yes, defeat Jiraya, Tsunade, and A may have been and exaggeration, but I felt the need to include it, for dramatic effect. That may have failed though. Anyways, Natsu is able to dodge one of Gildarts punches. Finally, I mean come on, canon Natsu needs to take a TFS Piccolo lesson of good old fashion DODGE! He rarely does it anyway.

And, again, just now, I nearly had another anger strike. Why you may ask? BECAUSE I NEARLY PRESSED THE BACK BUTTON AGAIN! My life sucks. Anyway, Naruto beat Gildarts. Sure, the exact same way Natsu did, but how else was I supposed to show it, actually BEATING him. No...no...no...no, that would involve Kurama, and I already have it planned how that stuff will go down...hehehe.

So, I was watching HXH, or HunterxHunter for all you non-fans, or non-even-knowing-said-anime-existed people, today. Need I say that Killua is freaking awesome. Look at him, he destroys Youpi (did I spell that right?). And this is one of the King's guards mind you, yeah Killua is freaking awesome. If only I had **Godspeed** in real life...the things I would do.

Nearly back-buttoned...again. It's annoying, I have to stay sharp when I do this, or I'll have to upload it, AGAIN! Now, for those of you expecting Laxus to be Sasuke's friend, you were just proven wrong. Why? BECAUSE LAXUS IS AN ASSHOLE (a bad ass asshole.) If I seem excited, or hyper it's because I have given up soda temporarily, without it, I just don't function right. The 13th chapter marks the beginning of the next arc, so look out for that. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	12. Loss and Meetings

**An Important Conversation! I Hate Kurama!**

Naruto was doing another quick spar with Natsu, with Gildarts watching, while Gray and Sasuke were in the library. It was a routine they did. At specific intervals during the day they would switch out, one training their pupil, the other tutoring them. This was after they realized that Gray and Natsu were around as dumb as bricks. Well, that was an exaggeration, Natsu was, Gray was about as smart as a dog…a significant gap.

The fact that Naruto wasn't actually the person who tutored Natsu didn't help any.

Naruto, like Natsu, hated learning. They would both rather spend the day fighting, sleeping, and hanging out with friends than learn. It was like a taboo for them, and they refused to break it. It was actually Erza who taught Natsu. She had taught him before, and thus request-forcing the pink haired boy to learn from her wasn't much of a problem. Especially when she heard she would get to fight Naruto again. He was a rival of sorts for her, kind of like her make-up rival, only much, much harder to catch. She was starting to believe he actually was trained as a ninja, although she still doubted it.

Natsu rushed forward, fist ablaze before trying to punch Naruto roaring out a, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**." The fist was caught, a blue, almost transparent gauntlet surrounding Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled before whispering out an, "**Energy-Make: Gauntlet**," before taking on his fox-like grin. He threw Natsu towards Gildarts before rushing the boy a giant, blue ball in his hands.

"**Big Ball Rasengan**!"

The giant ball of etheranano slammed into Natsu, sending him flying into a nearby wall of the guild hall. Naruto gulped at that. Erza may be on a mission today, but there was another person he was afraid of.

"NARUTO!" the person roared dragging out the o. Naruto began to sweat profusely and shuffled inside the building, fearing for his life. He stopped and looked at the beautiful white hair, and angry, puffy cheeks of Mirajane.

"What have I told you about destroying the guild hall," she hissed.

"Not to do it."

"And what did you?"

"I destroyed it."

She smiled, however it was a dark smile. She began to mumble, before Naruto asked her to speak up, albeit timidly. She smiled before looking up at him, and began to hiss her words again, "THEN GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T DESTROY IT AGAIN!"

She threw him out as well as Natsu. He sighed. Despite that girl no longer fighting, which he had heard horrid rumors of, for her enemies at least, she still could take on that demon-like persona. It truly honored her old title, the 'Demon,' Mirajane Strauss. He would hate to see her if she started to fight again, although he had heard about what she wore when doing so, plus how large her assets were. She would be Jiraya's perfect model, as she also did photo shoots for a swimsuit company.

He didn't even begin to mention Erza, Jiraya would die of blood loss.

He frowned then. He hadn't to summon any toads since he had been here. He was actually wondering if he could, although he highly doubted it. That question led to whether or not he could use **Sage Mode** here or not. That was also unlikely.

"Natsu, train with Gildarts I'm gonna go check up on something."

With that Naruto used his **Rune Magic: Teleportation** to head to a nearby cliff. While it was in no way subtle it would allow him enough time to test out both **Sage Mode** and his summoning contract before Natsu reached him, or Gildarts sent Natsu flying, he hoped.

As his body reformed he bit into his thumb, causing a slight amount of blood to trail from it. He went through the necessary hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground yelling, "**Summoning Jutsu**!" Nothing happened, no smoke, no croak from a toad, nothing. He frowned at that. It meant all of his friends, except Sasuke, were gone. However, that didn't mean he didn't have a memento of them.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, hard, trying to feel the natural force of Earthland, nature, Magic, all of it. While he could feel it, it was very different, shiftier, more pushing and pulling, like the tides. He assumed that it was because Magic was everlasting in Earthland, and it filled mages everywhere. Their use of power must have been refilling it, the push part.

He opened his eyes before frowning. He didn't feel the natural energy in him, meaning he failed. He didn't have a memento; he had nothing but memories of the toads. He couldn't use **Sage Mode**, although he could still get in contact with nature and Magic, most likely closer than many mages.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired Natsu flying through the air, followed by an angry roar of, "Where the hell it that idiot!?"

He sighed. '_At first I thought it would be Gildarts, however judging from that…it's the ever brooding, or at least previously ever brooding, Uchiha Sasuke, just flippin' dandy_.'

Naruto activated **Meteor **and caught Natsu, anger all over his face.

"Thanks Naruto!"

"What have I taught you?"

Natsu gulped.

"DODGE!"

With that Naruto threw him back towards Sasuke, only with a few beams of light trailing behind the pink haired boy. Natsu gulped as he saw the beams gaining on him. He knew Naruto had given them just enough Magic to reach him when he struck the ground, or Sasuke sent him flying towards the dangerous beams.

From the look on Sasuke's face he was going to be kicked straight at them.

It was actually a test Naruto gave Natsu sometimes. He only had two options: destroy the beams, or dodge them while moving in midair, either way it helped with Natsu's growth. He either got more accustomed to dodging while being thrown, dodging in awkward positions, just dodging at fast paces in general, or he got accustomed to judging the right amount of power to use to negate, or overpower, an opponents attack just by a glance. It was meant for Natsu to be able to conserve Magic to fight longer, more strenuous battles, and not just rely on eating fire all the time.

Knowing Natsu he always attempted the latter.

And he always failed.

Natsu was determined to pass this time however, and charged his Magic through his body. He had always used either too much power or to little, never the perfect amount. Naruto wanted him to overpower it with enough strength to not have to equal the amount of Magic used when you continuously pump Magic into it, like he was in a battle of Magical dominance, and instead overturn it in one fell swoop. It was risky, as Natsu could drain himself faster, but yet again spell struggles were very taxing, plus if Natsu learned how to use it right he would actually build on his Magic reserves.

Both of Natsu's hands ignited with fire, senting off a medium sized, window sized, dual flame. He then slammed his fists together over his head, creating an even bigger flame above his head, nearly touching his hair. He then began his chant.

"With a flame on the right hand…and a flame on the left hand…When you combine the flames together…**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

Natsu hurled the ball of flames towards the beams, resulting in a massive explosion of fire and light that blinded both him and Sasuke. With that, Sasuke couldn't kick the boy; however Natsu was sent hurtling towards the ground and landed with a resounding thud.

"That's why I say you shouldn't only focus on overpowering your opponent, if you had trained in dodging, at least partially, that land wouldn't have been so bad. However, you did pass this test, meaning that you will now work on it alone with Gray, however, the dodging training master will now torture you!" Naruto roared smiling with unhidden pleasure.

Gray grinned at his rival's misery. While he had always passed Sasuke's test, in truth they were easier than Naruto's. The light beam test was actually one of Naruto's easy ones. This still lead them both to think Gray was actually stronger than Natsu, as he always passed, but truthfully Naruto and Sasuke could see they were still around the same level. He was about to say something insulting to Natsu, but he was interrupted by a cat.

It was small and blue with a white underbelly. It had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and a light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers, two on each side of its face. It had a triangular nose that led to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Its body was also rectangular, and the strangest thing about it was that it was walking erect, like a human. It had a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of its tail were blue. It had a green backpack on its back, which he assumed had food and other items in it. Like most cats, it wore no clothes.

"Natsu! Are you alright!?"

Natsu groaned as he stood up, before looking at the cat. A big grin overcame his face and he grabbed the cat, jumping for joy.

"Happy, your back!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu let the cat down, that surprisingly could talk, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem freaked out by it, and that puzzled Gray and Natsu.

"You're not freaked out by a talking cat?"

Naruto shrugged, but Sasuke decided to put a stop to it before Naruto made a mistake and revealed the toad summons, snake summons, monkey summons, slug summons, basically any summon you could make in the ninja world.

"There's no point being surprised or worried, after all you acted like it's not a threat, so I have no reason to be alarmed."

Natsu took that reasoning to heart, not really caring, however Gray remained suspicious. However, he wouldn't question them on it now. Instead the raven haired mage looked at Happy, the cat, and said, "Will you be okay from now on Happy?"

The cat looked depressed for a second before it looked back up, smiling at Gray. "I won't ever be able to get over it, she's my mother…but she wouldn't want me to be sad, so I'll handle it."

While Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what they were talking about they had enough sense to be quiet, Sasuke because he could read the tension and sadness in the air, and Naruto because no matter how dense he was, he understood that the subject was a painful one. Once the moment ended Naruto began to speak, brightening the area with a, "Nice to meet you Happy, I'm Naruto Namikaze."

The cat looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Happy, Natsu's partner, nice to meet you too. I've heard of you from Natsu, he says you're really strong."

Naruto blushed, a little embarrassed by all the praise before responding with a, "Really, I'm not that strong, I lost to Gildarts, and I can't beat Erza."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I'd never think I'd live to see the day that Naruto decided not to brag."

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"And I'd never thought I'd get to live to see the day an Uchiha laughed."

Sasuke grew angry at that as well, retorting snappily with, "What was that, idiot?!"

"You heard me bastard!"

They butted heads with each other, anger all over their faces and lightning shooting between their eyes.

"What did you just call me," they hissed at the same time.

"NARUTO, SASUKE!"

The two immediately acted like they were the best of friends, which they were, when they head her voice. Mirajane was walking from the guild hall, a look of anger on her face.

"You two were about to fight weren't you?"

"W-w-what n-no."

Mira glared at Sasuke for lying to her; lies of that pitiful level would work on her.

"Are you lying to me Uchiha."

While Sasuke stuttered for an answer Naruto took the initiative.

"No Mira, we were um…showing Gray and Natsu how they act when they fight and telling them not to do it ever again."

'_Bastard, don't throw us under the bus_!' was simultaneously going through Natsu's and Gray's mind at the time. The two boys looked at Mira, who was glaring ominously at them.

"Is this true, Natsu, Gray?"

"No!"

Mirajane looked at them pointedly before looking at Naruto and Sasuke, both of which had disappeared.

"GET BACK HERE!"

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke had walked up to the second floor of the guild, but not because they were breaking Makarov's rules. He had called for them, apparently due to the Acnologia statement Naruto made earlier. He was making true on his look.

As they opened the door to his office they grew cold. Makarov didn't look angry, nor did he look happy. He just looked serious, and it was frightening. The look of a giant beast that created all chakra, not scary, fighting a giant beast that was attempting to kill you, easy, fighting a person who controlled that beasts power, piece of cake, but facing a serious Makarov, it was like facing a stronger Tsunade…the two boys were ALWAYS afraid of Tsunade, no matter her age.

"Sit."

That one word basically forced Naruto and Sasuke to their knees. The Magical force Makarov was emitting was enough to put anyone on edge, although they knew he was confining it to this room, so no other guild member felt it.

"I assume you know why you are here?"

"Yes," they both replied hastily.

"Good. Now, first off I have nothing against you revealing that Gods exist in Fiore, I'm all for it. I'm all for you defending Natsu's point of dragons existing and while I have never seen one I assume you two are correct. However, revealing Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse, was something you shouldn't have done. It is rumored that that dragon is the only one to truly exist, and if that rumor is true, or even if it isn't and what Natsu says is true and that there are more dragons left in Fiore, it was unacceptable that you revealed it. That dragon is rumored to have taken down entire nations, NATIONS. It's credited with the single-handed destruction of a COUNTRY. Do not reveal its existence."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation.

"Next, and the last thing I want to talk to you about, Naruto," Makarov began, but it didn't surprise he two. They already knew that Makarov would talk to them about that, as while Kurama was not evil, his Magic felt like he was, and since its feeling leaked out of Naruto while he slept it was easy to understand why the guild master would be worried.

"Have you noticed that every time you sleep, or are relaxed a darker Magic leaks out of you? It is polluting the system of Magic. I don't think you've realized it, but when you sleep the grass around the building wilts, even if it is slight. You're lucky only Gildarts and I have picked up on this, or else the entire town would send you right back to the Magic Counsel. I want to know if you know what this Magic is. Tell me."

Naruto frowned. He liked Fairy Tail, he truly did, but he couldn't tell them about Kurama. He didn't trust them with that level of a secret yet. Telling them about his own Magic was something different than telling them he held one of the most powerful creations of all time in his gut. He would be experimented on, if word got out. He didn't think Fairy Tail was the type of guild to rat out there own, but you could never be to sure.

"I'm sorry master, but I can't tell you. While I usually have control over it, it is leaking out. I promise I will tell you eventually, but as of now I don't know if I can trust you with this. Frankly, I understand why you would be concerned, but know that I was going to start working on that tonight. While I haven't noticed what it does to the environment if what you're saying is true I need to get started now. I'm sorry."

Makarov frowned, a dark look taking over his face. "We all have our secrets Naruto. I can accept that. However, this secret may be putting the guild in danger, and if it does I will put an end to it, permanently." Makarov had added in his Magic to his own voce to make it sound even more serious, and he meant it.

"I will not interfere with your decisions, and I support you trying to control the dreadful Magic, but you must do it immediately. Withhold your training with Natsu until you get it under control. You may still take missions, but only when you get it to the point it that it doesn't leak out all the time, and the second it starts to you can wake up and stop it. I will warn you though, that if you try to do anything I don't approve of, or if I sense one moment of distrust, or disloyalty to Fairy Tail, you will be excommunicated."

Naruto nodded.

"Now, is it safe to assume that controlling this Magic will involve you having to use more of it?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a place where you can train without the Magic leaking."

Naruto nodded and stood, as did Sasuke and Makarov.

"Sasuke, please take over Natsu's training for now."

Sasuke nodded before walking out of the room.

"Now, Naruto follow me, it's time for this so called Magic to be controlled."

XxX

Naruto was lead under the guild, to a large white room underneath it, with two doors in front of him.

"What is this place?"

"A place that I really should not be showing you unless I wanted you to be the guild master, but I have no choice, however, you are forbidden to reveal this to anyone. If you do I will have to terminate that memory, and trust me I can do that," Makarov said darkly.

Naruto nodded.

"Now, don't walk through those doors, don't open those doors, for you are not ready to see what they hold, however, what you need to know is that if you meditate here, a dome will appear the will block all Magic senses from the outside world trying to look in. You may train here."

Naruto nodded, before looking at Makarov.

"Thank you master."

Makarov looked at the steps of the room before walking up to them. He ascended up the stairs before whispering a, "Thank me when you're finished."

With that Naruto began to meditate and control Kurama's out of control Magic.

* * *

Another chapter done, another day to watch Kuroko no Basket. Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and I want you all to know, I am so IRRITATED. I have extra homework because someone in my group didn't pull their weight, and now I have to write more...if you don't know I have to hand write it, otherwise I wouldn't be so angry.

Anyways, some of you thought I forgot about Happy, well I didn't. There is your Happy moment that will be happening more often. Do you think you know why he's sad?

Anyways, some of you may be like: '_WHAT NARUTO ALREADY CONTROLS KURAMA WHY THE HECK IS THE FOXES MAGIC ACTING UP_.' Well, I can't tell you its revealed later, NEXT, yes I think you guys yell when you think, hey it's just me, just sayin. Now, for another little bonus for you guys, spring break starts soon. That means you should get some extra chapters coming up, so good for you.

Also, I was watching a video by llsuperwomanll and it said if I was a jerk or not. I'M NOT A JERK, I GOT 15! NOOO! I must be more mean! I'm only beef jerky. Remember to review, follow, and all the cheesy goodness, see you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	13. Accidents Happen? First Mission!

**I Own Nothing! **

**Different Instructions! First Job Begins!**

Naruto came to in a dark, damp sewer.

'_This place still looks like this_.'

"**Of course it does brat, you never learned how to change its décor. Not that it matters. Ever since that seal was removed I explore every part of your mind that it doesn't matter even if I'm in a sewer, your thoughts keep me entertained, and questioning my sanity to die with you**."

"What's that supposed to mean," Naruto said as he walked up on Kurama, who looking at some of his thoughts.

The fox hadn't changed much in terms of appearance. It still had red-orange fur with red eyes, and possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Ever since Yang-Kurama reunited with Yin-Kurama it grew in size, now much bigger than even Gyuki, even though when it was only Yang-Kurama it was still taller than the bijuu.

"**It means you picked up on some of that old white haired guys habits**," Kurama chuckled looking at rather interesting thoughts.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERTED FOX!"

Kurama chuckled again before looking at Naruto, all playfulness gone from his eyes. He spoke in his classic gravelly and slightly demonic tone. "**I assume you know why you are here**?"

Naruto nodded. Kurama responded with a, "**Good**." The fox then sighed and sat down.

"**Ever since we came to Fiore I've been feeling a change in my powers. While not lethal to you or anyone around you it is lethal to the environment if you don't know how to control it. While the chakra, or I guess in this case Magic, cloak and our fully melded Tailed Beast Mode, or as you dubbed, Kurama Mode, are still the same things have changed. That change is the stages of your regular cloak. Originally when you took my power you couldn't use the cloaks anymore. When we began to work together you could only use them to place them on others. This has changed. While you can still do the Initial Jinchuriki Form at will the cloaks you had before any of this happened is a problem. While you cannot use the Version 1 form of my cloak unless bestowing the power unto someone, the Version 2 form is accessible now**."

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to think of the Version 2 cloak as he had never been conscious when he used it. It then clicked to him, the time when he fought Orochimaru when he got back from training with Jiraiya, and when fighting Pain.

"You mean when my skin peels off and your chakra, or in this case Magic, are converted into humanoid shape?"

"**Exactly**."

"Okay, we can work on that, but I have another question."

Kurama nodded.

"Since this is Magic instead of chakra won't we need to practice to be more familiar with Magic before saying that we are still in perfect control of the cloak and **Tailed Beast Mode**?"

Kurama nodded. It was a smart question, and he wasn't quite sure of the answer. Common sense would say that they should practice it anyway, but there could be problems with that.

"**We can practice it, but we must do so in a more private area when we do that. In fact, I'm only letting you practice in that room as only your master knows how to get to it. Besides, our full power would probably shatter the dome**."

Naruto nodded before saying, "Let's get started then," and left his mindscape.

XxX

"Again," Sasuke ordered.

Natsu groaned before building up fire Magic in his feet again. He took back what he said about Sasuke being an easy trainer when he first met him; he was just as much of a slave driver as Naruto. It was ridiculous. Also, unlike Naruto, whenever Erza and Mira weren't around he STILL made him learn. He hated learning. He would rather be like Naruto, but then again Naruto was actually a good bit smarter than him so he couldn't really argue. From the little Sasuke told him about their past, other than this one pink haired girl, who he would love to meet solely based on the fact she had pink hair, he was the strategist of their team.

Gray laughed at Natsu's misery. It was cut short however as he felt the effects of his teachers eye Magic on him. He turned, seeing his teachers crimson eyes glaring at him. There were two tomoi in each.

"Gray, what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Working on my **Ice-Make: Connecting Lance**."

"And why aren't you?"

Gray immediately got back to work.

"Aren't you pushing them a little far Sasuke," Mirajane asked.

"No, I'm not pushing them hard enough. When Naruto and I were their age trained ten times harder than these kids."

Mira looked at the near insane glint in Sasuke's eyes before sighing. She grabbed the drink in his hand before walking away.

"That's enough Ochoi for you."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

XxX

Naruto awoke from his haze at another failed seven-tailed version of the Version 2 cloak. They had mastered the one-tailed, which he couldn't do in the Version 1 cloak, two-tailed, three-tailed, four-tailed, five-tailed, and six-tailed cloaks, but seven-tails was proving to be difficult. Naruto knew they had to at least get it down to seven-tails for the affects on the environment to stop, well at least he hoped. Seven-tails was Chomei's number of tails, and she was a bug, so she should be close to nature, he hoped.

He growled as he looked at the dome. Six-tails made it shake, seven-tails may cause some cracks. He was impressed it held on this long however, if he went any higher he was worried it would crack and Magic would leak. He would need to stop it immediately if it did.

"**Again**," Kurama said, irritation his voice as his vessel, he was too proud to call Naruto a friend, even if he was one, failed again. He began to give Naruto his Magic again.

"LET'S DO **THIS**!" Naruto said, his voice being changed by Kurama's Magic. Seven-tails sprouted from his back. A crater exploded into existence beneath his feet. A dark red, nearly black, layer of Magic enveloped him, and the existing tails. He looked like an almost fully reproduced Kurama in miniature form. His ears became shaper, his eyes disappeared leaving white holes in their place, and when he opened his mouth the Magic formed small pointy red teeth. There was a giant white space in his mouth.

"**Now, to test this out**."

Naruto walked over to another area of the room that wasn't crater infested. He noticed that as he moved the dome began to shake, at a much faster rate than when he was in the six-tailed form. He had to do this quick.

He opened his palm, a light purple orb forming in it. It began to change its shape as if it was a miniature shuriken.

"**Okay, so we can do the Rasengan and Sky God Style: Rasengan, the only thing left is, Sky God Style: Rasenshuriken**."

The ball became bigger, expanding in size and screeching noise. Once it reached the size he wanted he smiled.

He roared, a bestial noise coming from him before he slammed the shuriken into the ground. The crater it left was massive, and the explosion destroyed the dome.

XxX

Everyone in Magnolia felt the surge of demonic Magic, frightening them to the core. The thing that made them more afraid was that it was coming from their favorite guild, Fairy Tail.

XxX

Sasuke put Natsu and Gray under an illusion the second he felt Naruto's Magic spike. The two boys didn't need to feel that terror. However, when he looked at Mirajane she was quivering on the ground, nearly unconscious from the terrifying force.

'_Damn it Naruto_.'

XxX

Makarov and Gildarts snapped their heads up immediately at Naruto's spike in Magic. While they were the only ones who could tell that the Magic was Naruto's, other than Sasuke, the entire guild was frozen in fear. Even Laxus was paralyzed with the sense of death it gave off, in mass.

Gildarts was quite literally afraid of that Naruto boy now. While this wasn't stronger than his own Magic power it was pretty damn close. Only two levels away and those weren't very big gapes in power.

Makarov didn't know what to do. He didn't know **Illusion Magic** and neither did Gildarts. He did tell Gildarts to hold everyone back as he went down to go see Naruto. He was pissed.

XxX

Naruto let the cloak recede as he smiled.

"Training, complete, at least for now."

"COMPLETE! BOY, THAT MAGIC WAS FELT THROUGHOUT THE ENITRE CITY OF MAGNOLIA. I'D BE SURPRISED IF THE ENTIRE DAMN COUNTRY OF FIORE DIDN'T FEEL IT!"

Naruto felt small under Makarov's presence. While he knew he could beat the man in a serious fight, thanks to Kurama, he was tired from using the seven-tails cloak. He still hadn't been able to negate the effect of feeling drained after using the cloaks. Even after deactivating Kurama's full power he didn't feel drained, but now he felt exhausted.

"I didn't know it broke the dome."

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

Naruto gulped. "No one noticed it was mine right?"

Makarov calmed down, although you could still _feel _his anger coming off in palpable waves.

"No one noticed, except me, Gildarts, and I would assume Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, Sasuke knows all right," Naruto said, remembering all the times Sasuke felt Naruto using Kurama's power.

"What was that power boy? It felt as if fear, death, and rage were coursing through you and into the world. It's polluting."

"Well, it shouldn't be anymore. I should have complete control of it as of now. And that power is something I still can't tell you, although you won't believe me when I do."

Makarov nodded, although he still wasn't completely calm.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. I only want you using that power to protect hose precious to you, NO EXCEPTIONS. No training Natsu by sparing with this power, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

With that Makarov left. However, Kurama wasn't done with him.

'_Kurama, next time remind me to meld or Magic together before we train again_.'

"**I know, you blonde idiot. Also, s****crew what I said about you training with Sasuke. You're training with me, right now; first off I want fifty laps around this place, no avoiding craters, then fifty Rasengans, all becoming slightly stronger, then**…"

Naruto muted the fox out. "Yeah, yeah, you damn fox."

XxX

Sasuke growled as he looked at Natsu's pathetic attempt to get out of his illusion. The boys had noticed they were under an illusion fairly quick, after Naruto's Magic had died down, and Mira fell unconscious in fear. He had already took her into the guild and laid her down on a bed before coming back outside. While he was worried about her he had to take priorities, and the priority right now was teaching Natsu and Gray.

As soon as the boys noticed they had attacked him. However, a bonus of using **Illusion Magic** in this world was that you knew whether or not the person was under an illusion as they had to hit you to break the illusion, and since you could see their actual bodies plus their illusion bodies, as you made the illusion you were basically the God of that 'realm,' or illusion.

Because of this, Natsu and Gray tired to hit Sasuke, and they were failing. Not only was he faster than them, he had his **Sharingan**, meaning that he knew their moves before they knew them. It was the perfect set up for Sasuke to win. They couldn't come close to him.

"Natsu, we only have one shot at breaking free of this illusion!"

"I realize that you dumbass!"

Gray growled but formed the rock-paper-scissors sign with his hands again, as Natsu channeled his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. Natsu jumped into the air, his hands coated in flames, however they were different than his usual ones, they had a lighter tint to them.

'_He's going to be able to change the heat of his fire at will very soon, sooner than expected_,' Sasuke thought as he watched Natsu.

"With the flames of a star, and the flames of a dragon, I give you name! **Fire Dragon's Burning Star**!"

Natsu slammed his hands together as they formed a giant fireball, which instead of his usual red the flames were bright orange, and they surged in every direction. It looked very much like a star. He hefted the massive fireball up before throwing it at Sasuke.

"Stop that!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Sure! **Black Lightning Sphere**!"

The spells collided, causing an explosion of lightning and fire. Gray used this to his advantage.

"**Ice-Make: Connecting Lance**!"

Gray slammed his hands onto the ground, sending a lance made of ice towards Sasuke. However, Sasuke smiled at Gray's foolish attempt to hurt him. The first was that the **Sharingan **had adapted to seeing Magic instead of chakra, and while thanks to Magics special qualities, Sasuke couldn't copy them, he still couldn't be surprised by a move like this. The reason was spoken soon after Sasuke jumped high into the air.

"Gray, never use a move someone else taught you against that person! They know how to avoid it! Secondly, as a handicap I let you guys know some of the qualities of my **Sharingan**. Moves like **Connecting Lance** won't work on me. Even if the second half of the lance goes underground and sprouts from behind me to impale me with it at the same time the first, revealed, lance hits to make me connected on a pole of ice it won't work if I can see Magic, in the air, on the ground, or underneath the ground. And thanks to my **Sharingan** I can do just that!"

"I know, Sasuke."

"It was for me to sneak up behind you!"

Sasuke turned surprised to see Natsu behind him, fire in his hands.

"**Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!"

Sasuke caught the attack, although he didn't have enough time to coat his hands with **Lightning God Slayers Magic** to negate the fire, so he was still hit hard by the heat of the flames. This broke Natsu from the illusion, however Gray was still stuck.

"**Ice-Make: Bow**, **Ice-Make: Arrows**!"

The arrows shot from the bow travelled at high speed towards Sasuke, cutting him the leg and arms. Gray had also been freed.

Natsu and Sasuke landed, Sasuke with a look of pride in his eyes.

"You to passed, congratulations. Now, go spar, I need a nap."

XxX

Sasuke wasn't the only person who needed as nap as did Naruto. He was trying to figure out a way for his **Rasengan** to be a long distance move as well as being primarily based of close comabt.

"**Give it up brat. You never got accustomed to the drain of using the Version 2 cloak. Your exhausted, take a nap**."

"No, I will complete this technique, I shall-"

Naruto was interrupted by him falling unconscious of fatigue.

XxX

Makarov sighed as Naruto walked out of the infirmary. He had been out for three hours and it was near the time when the guild would close down, and the two boys had yet to buy a house. He couldn't let them stay in the guild like bums forever.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

These names caught the attention of the entire guild. The two upcoming rookies were already among the strongest members of the guild. Only S-class members could bet them, and some of them, like Erza, had difficulty doing that.

"You two freeloaders better get your own house and job this very instant!"

And just like that the mood was killed.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Makarov's blunt version of what was on their minds. They doubted that they had enough time to go find a house. They looked at each other before nodding, their silent conversation along the lines of, live together and split the payment was completed. They would do just that.

"Yeah well we wanted to address that now actually."

Makarov nodded

"Gray, Natsu come here."

The two boys ran over to their teachers, expecting something.

"Well, Naruto and I were thinking of making a team, and we wanted you two to be in it, to put it bluntly," Sasuke said looking at the two.

"Sure!" was Natsu's remark.

"Hn." was Gray's response.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. Gray was acting more and more like Sasuke everyday. It was creepy.

"What's the name? I bet its team Natsu in honor of how awesome I am," Natsu began to ramble on before Naruto smacked him on the head yelling; "HELL NO IT'S NOT THAT! SASUKE AND I CAN BEAT YOU WITH BOTH HANDS TIED BEHIND ON BACK WHILE HOPPING ON ONE FOOT!"

Natsu grumbled but accepted it.

"Then what's the name?"

"Team 7," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at how the name brought back all those memories. Sure, it was selfish of them and unfair to Natsu and Gray as they didn't know the history of the name, but they would learn later, besides, this would mean Naruto and Sasuke could get their end of the bargain of training them.

"That's dull," Natsu said.

As soon as he said he was assaulted with two pairs of killing intent that scared the life out of him.

"Never insult that name," Sasuke and Naruto said death clearly in their eyes.

The entire guild became eerily silent and stared at Naruto and Sasuke. No matter how much they thought they knew the two boys were a mystery. They hid much about their past and only shared about their journeys in Fiore, and that was only the part after they had gotten to Yamnesh Town. They could only make a guess that that name meant something very important to both of them.

"Okay," Natsu said, fearing for his life.

Naruto smiled before walking over to the mission request board. He looked around for an interesting one before noticing the escort one.

**Mission****: Escort Famous Builder Yamai to Oak Town**.

**Pay: 500,000 Jewels**.

**Meeting Point: Magnolia Town Train Station on the Third of March**.

"Hey master can we take this one," Naruto asked.

Makarov looked at it before nodding.

"You had to choose a hard one didn't you Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, it's not exactly hard; it's only an escort mission."

"How has our luck been with escort missions you idiot?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Don't get mad because our track record with those has always been horrid!"

"DAMN IT SASUKE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"TRY IT!"

The two butted heads before feeling the killing intent of Mira directed at them. They immediately stopped arguing, and the killing intent disappeared.

"That reminds me of something," Naruto said looking at Natsu and Gray.

"You two, you're only getting one-third of the pay for this mission so Sasuke and I can buy a house."

"WHAT!?" was heard all throughout Magnolia.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Pressing matters first, as not per usual. For an upcoming arc, after the timeskip I need OCs, so PM me some. The guidelines are on my profile, so check that out. I'll need about, (counts Naruto, Sasuke, and Erza 16-3=13), 12-13 (As I'm debating adding a character in) OCs, thank you. Feel free to send in more however, I may use them, as I'm actually remodeling who ges hit with a Bijuu Lacrima...meaning that you could have a character that gets possessed. Aren't I a nice person.

I actually finished this chapter yesterday but didn't post it, I dunno why. Maybe it was for my side project, hehehe, if you want, even though it's obvious what that project is, send in stuff for that. There's a manual for it too. Well that's really it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	14. Yamai Orchid! Shadows Life!

**Yamai Orchid! Escort Missions are cursed!**

Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Sasuke all walked into the MagnoliaTown train station at 11 a.m. sharp, waiting for their contact. It was a long and tedious wait, as most people would look at them with awe, asking questions about what it was like to be in a guild, or more specifically the strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

They tried to ignore the fans, but they followed them…everywhere. It was irritating, and the only way they left was if they were going to miss their train. The four boys were only hoping that none of those fans would be on the train with them, or it may lead to problems. Them snapping at the fans, which would not be a good image for Fairy Tail.

It had been a good 45 minutes before the contact showed up. It was rather obvious as the man kept shouting, "I am the great Yamai Orchid are the Fairy Tail mages here?" Naruto walked up to the man, a smile on his face.

Yamai was relatively tall, middle aged, and had black eyes with black hair. His hair was trimmed and he wore an expensive black suit.

'_This guy likes the color black_,' Sasuke thought.

"Hello Yamai Orchid, I am Naruto Namikaze, and these are my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster, and we are the mages from Fairy Tail." Naruto said, motioning to the respective owners of the names as he said them.

He looked back at Yamai who looked at them with a toff look on his face. He frowned deeply, annoyance on his face.

"I ask for people that can defend me from dark guilds, bandits and the like,-"

His tirade was interrupted, not verbally however, by Naruto thinking, '_If that's true you shouldn't have been shouting out who you were. Dark guilds could have been here for all you know, plus we could have been lying to you. People these days_."

"-and they send me four KIDS! You won't even be good enough for a decent distraction. Two 15 year olds and two 16 year olds. I was expecting someone like the 'Titania,' Erza Scarlet, or the 'Demon,' Mirajane Strauss. I guess those rumors of Fairy Tail being strong were false."

He was about to continue his assault on Fairy Tail's honor when four intense blasts of killing intent struck him, causing his breath to hitch. His legs began to shake, and the look on his face turned into one of pure terror.

"Don't insult Fairy Tail. You don't deserve to meet Erza or Mira," the four boys hissed, anger written all over their faces.

The killing intent stopped, but the man still looked very weary of the four boys, backing away from them slightly.

"Now," Sasuke began. "If you don't want us here we can just head back and leave you to fend for yourself, after all, we 'Won't even be good enough for a decent distraction.'"

"N-no please stay," Yamai begged.

Sasuke nodded, before hearing the shout that roared out all over the train station, "All aboard to OakTown!" Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded. "Time to go."

XxX

It had been a relatively quiet trip, nothing of much importance had happened. In fact, Sasuke didn't even know why the man had requested bodyguards. The train was nearing OakTown without a problem. While his guard wasn't down, he was very confused as to why Yamai would need guards to protect him on a train that was already protected by a number of Rune Knights.

In fact, as he watched Yamai looking worriedly out the window he began to think back on his first escort mission with the original Team 7. Tazuna had looked around worriedly as he was being hunted by Gato. This man was doing the same, and while he was assured that there were no underworld lords around he had a feeling that Yamai was not telling the entire problem. He could force it from him with the threat to discontinue the mission; however that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail, so he refused to do it. Makarov wouldn't care if it saved them from a life or death battle, but the guild needed to get money somehow, and missions were the only way to do so. Then again, it could also get people to tell the full story of their missions to the guilds, not when it was convenient for the contact to do so.

He looked over at Natsu who was looking very green as he lay down on a nearby couch. Sasuke had no idea that Natsu had motion sickness. The dragon slayer hadn't mentioned it. While Sasuke did not feel at top shape on a moving platform as well, he didn't feel sick. He wondered what the cause of this was.

Naruto on the other hand was doing pushups. If anything Sasuke was proud of that. Naruto was his rival, meaning that the harder Naruto pushed Sasuke would just push harder to stay a level ahead of him.

Gray sat next to the sick Natsu, smiling at his best friend, and also rivals, misery. While Gray was in no means sadistic Natsu had hit him with **Fire Dragon's Burning Star** during training, and it had hurt a lot. It was funny how karma got back at the dragon slayer for him.

However all the normalcy stopped when the train came to an abrupt stop, as if it had slammed into an iron wall.

"The hell," Naruto asked as he got up and looked out the window.

In front of the train was…nothing. The only things there was a boy, around Natsu's and Gray's age, and a man who looked to be around 36 years of age, both of which stood there as if waiting for something….or someone.

"Yamai Orchid, come out and everyone here gets to leave alive," the boy said, smiling all the while.

Yamai began to stumble over his words as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto, both of which were looking at him with intensity in their gaze.

"Who are they," Sasuke asked. "They seem to know you."

Yamai looked positively ashamed, but began to speak anyway. "They are members of the dark guild Shadows Life, and they are here because I have something they want."

"Which is?" Gray asked.

"I own a gem that sells for not thousands but millions of jewels, this gem used to belong to them, and they were planning on selling it, however I acquired it when one of my previous business partners gave it to me. At first I thought it was a gift, however now I realize he was just trying to kill me."

Naruto nodded before walking out of the train, followed by Gray, Natsu, and Sasuke. The four walked up to the two dark guild members and growled, well Natsu did, Naruto just smiled.

"By any chance, could you just let us by," Naruto asked.

"No," the man said.

The man had spiky white hair that sprang out in all directions. Part of his spiky hair sprang downwards and covered his right eye, only showing his crimson left one. He wore a red scarf that had three ends, and wore a black semi-cloak. The cloak had an opening in the center, where four metal claws sprang out from the inside. He wore black pants, and a red vest under the cloak, which was underneath a long sleeved black shirt. Over the black shirt were two iron gauntlets in the shape of a lions head.

The boy had sharp, slightly long hair that created bangs over his forehead. He had silver hair, with golden amber eyes. He was tall and thin, but looked fit enough to be able to hold up a decent fight. He wore a blue overcoat, with black trim, and had baggy, dark brown pants covering his legs. His shirt was black and he had a cross-shaped scar under his left eye. On his back he had a skateboard, only instead of wheels it had two lacrima, making it more like a hover board.

"I thought you would say that," Naruto said, before both he and Sasuke charged the man. The man jumped backwards, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. The boys stood there, not at all surprised by the events.

"I am Akira Shuso, who are you," the boy asked.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, prepare to die," the boy said before drawing the hover board and landing on it. It began to pump **Pressure Magic** below it to keep the boy and the board afloat.

XxX

Sasuke lashed out with a punch as he activated his **Sharingan**. The two tomoi in each eye spun rapidly, notifying Sasuke that the man was planning on ducking under the punch and slamming his fist in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke processed the information quickly, before halting the punch and switching into a spin kick.

The man dodged and attempted to slam an elbow down on Sasuke, however Naruto appeared just in time, his fist already cocked back.

"Take this!"

The man blocked the punch with his gaunlets, negating all serious damage. However, the blunt force sent him from the air to the ground. Naruto charged the man as soon as he reached the ground, followed by a zigzagging Sasuke. Two fuma-shuriken appeared in Sasuke's hands before he shouted at Naruto to duck. The blonde did just that, as the two shuriken spun over where his head used to be and directly at the man in front of them.

"**Gust Shield**," the man howled and a purple Magic formula appeared in front of him. A blast of wind sprang from the formula, sending the shuriken into the ground near the man's feet.

He looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, both of which held objects in their hands. Naruto held his Thunder God Kunai, in a reverse grip, while Sasuke held two regular kunai he had made with his **Arc of Embodiment Magic**, also in a reverse grip.

Naruto swung out with the kunai, in an attempt to cut the man directly in the chest; however he flipped over the kunai and lashed downwards towards Naruto's head with his hand. However, Sasuke was there and lashed out towards the mans arm with his kunai. The man stopped his attack and landed behind the two, who stared at him. A drop of blood fell from the man's arm. He had a shallow cut there. He was to slow in removing his arm.

"Interesting," the man said. "You managed to wound me. I guess I should honor you with my name then. It is Lafan Jusgo. I do not care for yours. NOW DIE!"

With that, black clouds formed over the area they were battling.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Sorry for the short chapter, but I was rushed, and I am really busy next week, aka, I highly doubt I'll be able to upload as I have to study for a test, get ready for another basketball tournament, and I have a test in karate coming up. All of this is next week. Yeah, I know it sucks. Also, start sending in OCs people, I need em, I need em badly, unless you want me to make up all the OCs in this story. You don't want that. Also, I have been getting complaints about the bold when it comes to the Magic. Well I want to tell you that one I do value your opinion as you bothered to review period, however I will not be changing it, mainly for my personal helpfulness. It helps me when I read over the chapter, so I'm afraid I won't be removing that. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing though.

Next up is what you all were expecting. Me involving the Wave arc in this chapter, and probably throughout this entire arc. I know you were expecting it, and its not spoiling anything so yes I CAN tell you. Now I just want Yamai to die, I mean um, who said that, Yamai is awesome, just like Tazuna. Only ten times less awesome. So aka, not awesome. I'm sorry, I'm without my soda, I NEED IT. Well that's it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl. Oh yeah, send me OCS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. MAINLY THIS ONE OR THE NARUTO ONE THOUGH. I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS IN CAPS.


	15. A Thunder King! Who is Xeos Shuso!

**Zentin: **Thanks, I didn't know that.

**The Awesome Being: **First off I want you to know that Sasuke and Naruto will not be getting any lacrima. They will not be getting powered up by the like Laxus or the Bijuu lacrima, or Cobra's lacrima. They will train to get stronger, plain and simple. But, do not fret. Sasuke and Naruto will be stronger than Erza and Mira by the end of this arc as they will be relearning something, kinda.

**Firebird0315: **Thanks.

**Thunder King Magic plus Pressure Magic, with a side of Storms!**

Akira disappeared in a burst of speed, surprising Natsu and Gray. He reappeared in the middle of them, doing a handstand on his hover board and swinging his legs out in a splits fashion. While Natsu and Gray didn't see him until he was there and already swinging his legs, they dodged as they had developed a fledgling danger sense, thanks to Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

"Fast," Gray mumbled, however his thoughts were cut off as Akira appeared in front of him, throwing a punch that combined his speed from the hover board and his natural strength. Gray ducked under the punch and slammed his hands together in preparation for a spell, however Akira jumped off the board and grabbed it, before swinging it towards Gray's head. Gray had to cancel his spell to dodge.

"He's flexible too," Gray mumbled.

Akira disappeared again before reappearing in front of Gray, his right arm coated in a faint yellow glow.

"Take this."

Gray blocked the strike, but jumped backwards once he felt his arm go numb.

'_Damn! Now I can't use my Magic! More importantly, what type of Magic does this guy use? A Magic that can send electrical pulses through your body, and coats parts of your body in a yellow glow, that reminds me of something, but I just can't remember! I need more time to think_.'

"Natsu! Distract him for me!"

"Distract him! Hell, I'm going to BEAT him! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu's fire-coated hand slammed into Akira's yellow-glow-coated palm. Natsu pushed harder into the strike, trying to overpower Akira, however the boy didn't seem to be trying at all.

"Fool, my Magic allows me to augment my physical powers. Not to an unstoppable level, for example a dragon, however I can become stronger than a teenager who is my age," Akira said, before he disappeared again, only this time his board didn't go with him.

"He left his board," Natsu cheered.

That was when Gray saw something glow behind Natsu.

"NATSU DUCK!"

Natsu, while supposedly not liking Gray, did as told, barely avoiding Akira's spinning hook kick to the head. Only a hair was hit, however that hair stuck up straight in the air, and Natsu had to hold his head.

"Why does my head hurt so bad? What did that guy do," Natsu mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Akira mumbled, before disappearing. He reappeared behind Gray.

'_You are the strategist on this team. If I take you out, it's game over_!'

Natsu saw this and coated his fist in flames again, determined to overpower Akira. It was his forte, to overpower opponents, and he would not be overshadowed by a person he just met.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Gray ducked, avoiding both of their strikes, however Natsu's and Akira's fist closed in on each other. Akira was worried though. He hadn't put as much power into his punch as he would need to defeat a spell without using another spell, and he really didn't want to tell the world what his Magic was. Also, while he was flexible, he couldn't use that to his advantage right now as he had expected to hit Gray full on, so he put to much momentum of the speed his Magic granted him into the attack, not to mention his power. He had fully committed to it.

The moment the two fists clashed Akira tried to pump more power into his muscles to equal Natsu's strength and at least match the boys natural physical strength.

It didn't work.

As the expected explosion that happened whenever Magical powers clashed happened, Gray's arm returned to its normal, non-numb feeling. Gray used this to roll away and get to a range this technique could work, hopefully.

"**Ice-Make Lance**!"

Gray put his fist over his palm, before a ice blue Magic formula appeared in front of his hands. From that formula sprang several ice-lances that headed towards Akira, with obvious intent to impale him. It looked like they would too, until he disappeared and they landed in front of Natsu.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THOSE THINGS GRAY!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray responded before looking around. He was about to call Natsu over when he heard a faint whisper. "**...King**!" Gray turned, to see Akira's fist, which was coated in a much brighter yellow glow, slam into his face.

Akira disappeared again, before reappearing on his hover board.

"Do you wish to continue," he asked.

"Without a doubt. We won't lose this!" Gray and Natsu roared.

XxX

Naruto prepared to jump in the air, for an aerial assault, before Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?" was his idiotic question. Sasuke had the urge to slam his face into the ground and beg the angel that sent them here to take him back, but decided against it. "Do you not see the storm clouds over our heads. Jumping up would be a mistake, especially as it's obvious that guy is controlling them."

"So what?"

Sasuke did smack something this time, Naruto.

"Use that peanut sized thing in your head that you call a brain to realize that this guy uses **Storm Magic**, and what storm happens when dark clouds are above you, but no rain has fallen yet?"

Naruto did use his brain to think about it, and when he did the answer was fairly obvious. "A thunderstorm."

"So you can think," Lafan said, a little surprised.

"HEY!" Naruto roared. "I can think, I just don't like to."

Lafan merely sweat dropped at the blonde before raising his gauntlets. "Fear not then. When I'm gone with you, you won't have too."

Sasuke jumped away as Lafan charged them, however Naruto did not. Lafan smirked and threw his fist down, striking Naruto threw the head, however it just exploded in blue particles.

"What," Lafan demanded.

'_Don't tell me he finally realized how to remake them_?' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto appear behind Lafan with a **Rasengan **in hand.

"It's called **Energy-Make: Shadow Clone **asshole! Now take this, **Energy-Make: Rasengan**!"

Naruto slammed the sphere into Lafan's back, shredding his cloak, shirt, and vest leading to his back. However, it had lost a bit of power by the time it reached Lafan's actual skin. While it still hurt incredibly, it did not hurt as much as one directly to the skin. Lafan still screamed out in pain and grabbed his scorched back in anger though.

"Prepare yourself! I will kill you," Lafan roared.

Lafan charged Naruto who smiled before several more versions of him, clones, not that Lafan knew that, came out from the trees and tree branches.

"But can you find us?"

Lafan growled before smirking. "I do not need to. **Wind Blast**!"

Lafan swung his gauntlet upwards and a powerful blast of wind came from the dark clouds above. They slammed into the clones, blowing all of them away and making them erupt in a shower of blue particles. However, no body, no body parts, not even scraps were left of Naruto's body.

'_Did I kill him? No, they explode into those blue particles if they are hit hard enough. Which means, he could be, no, he is behind me_,' Lafan thought, and turned to see Naruto behind him, smiling.

"Hey pal."

"I'm not your pal."

"Sasuke disagrees."

"**Lightning God's Thunder Kick**!"

Sasuke appeared behind Lafan, his right foot covered in black lightning, before he slammed it down at Lafan, however the man brought his gauntlet up and blocked the kick, surprising Sasuke.

'_He must have a lot of physical strength to do something like that_.'

Lafan turned throwing a punch out at Sasuke who knocked the punch to the side and tried to hit Lafan with a spin kick to the head, however the man ducked and threw up an uppercut catching Sasuke in the chin. Sasuke stumbled backwards, however he was soon replaced by Naruto who was attacking Lafan now. He shouted a quick, "**Sky God's Barrage**!" as he coated his fists in black winds and began throwing a barrage of punches towards Lafan's face. While Lafan was not fast enough to block every punch his physical strength allowed him to endure it and hit Naruto in the gut with his much stronger punch. Naruto flew backwards before back flipping in midair and landing on the ground. He coughed before glaring at Lafan.

"Sasuke..."

"Right."

Sasuke jumped in midair as Naruto charged at Lafan, however only Naruto was preparing a spell.

"**Sky God's Dance**!"

Naruto created two streams of black wind from his hands before swinging around Lafan, who had tried to punch him, before sending them spiraling into Lafan, who was sent flying into the air, only slightly above Sasuke.

Sasuke flew under Lafan, closing matching his body movement, exactly like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow.

"I admit this move is not purely mine, however you'll be fighting my own variant, prepare yourself," Sasuke said.

Sasuke placed one palm on Lafan's back and spun him to the right, also coming in with a kick from that same side. Lafan blocked the kick, however Sasuke was expecting that. Sasuke faked striking the opposite side with the same leg before bringing the leg around again, only he didn't actually try to hit Lafan. Instead he slammed a back-fist into Lafan's face, causing the man to groan in pain. Sasuke was now above Lafan, like he wanted. Sasuke then slammed his arm into Lafan's gut, making him face the proper way for him to end the technique. Sasuke finished the combination by bringing his leg around, and as soon as Lafan's body touched the ground sasuke's heel connected with Lafan's gut and Sasuke called out the name of the finished technique.

"**Lion's** **Barrage**!"

Lafan coughed up blood as he hit the ground, before rising, albeit slowly.

"I'll kill you," he roared.

"I can't believe he stood up so quickly," Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe your getting weaker," Naruto asked.

"I doubt it," Sasuke responded.

"DON'T IGNORE ME BRATS! **BLACK TORNADO**!"

Lafan swung his gauntlets forward, before a giant, black tornado sprang from the lion's mouth's towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto walked in front of the tornado and smiled. He sucked in air, and as he did so not only did the air became thinner, but the tornado was drawn inside of his mouth. His stomach expanded before shrinking down to its regular size.

"W-what," Lafan said, stumbling over his words in his shock.

"I just ate your wind, surprised?" Naruto teased, before disappearing.

He reappeared behind Lafan, smiling, and yelling out an, "AND IT WAS A PRETTY DAMN GOOD MEAL." Naruto placed one palm on Lafan's back and whispered, "**Dark Ecriture: Pain**." The runes for the spell appeared on Lafan's back and glowed, igniting a blazing pain through his system.

XxX

Akira disappeared in another blur of speed, however this time Natsu and Gray were expecting it. Gray turned around, ducking under Akira's yellow-glowing fist before slamming his fist on his palm. Gray smiled and said, "**Ice-Make: Sword**!" A sword made of ice appeared in his hands before he thrust it upwards to pierce Akira through the arm. However, Akira disappeared again in a burst of speed, however when you looked at the ground, which Gray did not do, you would see a small amount of crimson liquid on the ground.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Sword** **Horn**!"

Natsu engulfed his entire body in flames and then propelled himself towards Akira at a high speed, attempting to hit him with a powerful headbutt. Akira did not look behind him and was hit with the flaming-headbutt from behind. Natsu slammed his legs into the ground, forcing himself to shoot high into the air in a pillar of flame.

"TAKE DOWN!"

Natsu then stopped the attack before grabbing Akira's arm and throwing him towards the ground and continuing his attack.

'_I can't slow down. If I do we'll lose him again he's to fast_.'

Natsu ignited his feet with flames and slammed his feet into Akira's stomach, with the flames making the kick even more powerful. He used the jet-propulsion part of the technique to send down a column of flames with Akira at the head. Akira slammed into the ground as Natsu glared down at him. As Natsu landed he noticed the hover board, that was no longer sending out the stream of **Pressure Magic** it was sending out earlier.

'_Was he powering those lacrima_?'

Natsu did not have the time to think about it more as he heard an annoyed growl. He looked up to see Akira, whose entire body was covered in a bright yellow glow.

"I can't hold back any longer, so prepare yourself. **Thunder King's Armor**."**  
**

'_Thunder King...' _Gray thought, '_that's it! He uses **Thunder King** **Magic**. And judging from how that lacrima's **Pressure Magic** stopped flowing once he was disconnected with it he also uses **Pressure Magic**. This guy, he's dangerous. **Pressure Magic** can deal out deadly amounts of blunt force damage, and **Thunder King Magic** not only channels electricity through your body to make you faster and stronger but also transfers electricity into their opponent on contact, which can cause paralysis, or electrical burns._'

"Natsu, be wary of him. Avoid as many hits from him as you can," Gray shouted.

Natsu looked over at Gray before looking at Akira. While Gray most likely had a proper reason for saying that, and the way that glow that was coming off of Akira lashed out violently, made Natsu consider the words Natsu would not listen. His attacks were held back by this guy, not to mention he stopped them with one hand. It was disrespectful. Over Natsu's own pride he had to overpower this guy, he would not accept anything else, even a strategic victory.

Akira disappeared in a burst of speed that left scorch marks on the ground. It was faster than when he disappeared on his hover board, and by the time Natsu's and Gray's danger sense flared they had already been hit. Both boys were sent rolling on the ground, their cheeks burning and skin sizzling. If Akira had put in more power they would have had an electrical burn.

'_This guy, he's a monster. We're not the type of people who can beat a guy like him. We aren't on his level yet. We need more training_,' Gray said as he stumbled away, before he tried to run. However, once he looked at Natsu he stopped. Natsu was glaring defiantly at Akira, no fear in his eyes. Worry, yes, but no fear. It made him worry. Gray knew that Natsu by himself would not be able to defeat Akira in a fight, he needed to have help, there was no chance that he could win alone. Gray shoved his fear aside and walked back up to Natsu and slammed a fist onto his head.

"You know flame-brain, sometimes you are to hardheaded. Honestly, we should be running right now, however you're to proud to lose to a guy like this. I can't blame you though. Well then, as the smarter person out of both of us, I would tell you to run, however as a person with my own pride and a person who cares for his friends, I'll help you out," Gray said.

Natsu smiled. "Thanks, but I didn't need it. I would have beat this guy."

"Whatever."

"Are you two done yet? It's time for me to kill you."

Gray and Natsu stood, their strength waning, however they still said the same thing, with even more determination and confidence in their voice.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!"

"Then try I will," Akira said before disappearing. He reappeared behind Gray his hand already cocked back.

"**Booming King**!"**  
**

Akira's fist glowed an even brighter yellow as a sonic boom happened. Akira's punch had broken the sound barrier and slammed into Gray sending him flying into a nearby tree and breaking his ice sword. Natsu tried to hit Akira back with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, however his fist was knocked away before Akira, whose eyes were now a bright yellow, slammed both fists into his gut, sending Natsu flying into the train.

Natsu growled and pushed of the train, fire layering his feet.

'_We're gonna have to pay for that. And have Erza chew us out later_,' Gray thought when he saw it, however now was not the time for such thoughts.

Gray slammed his fist on his palm, as an ice blue Magic formula appeared in front of him. At the same time Natsu roared, "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" he roared, "**Ice-Make: Saucer**!" Magical ice congregated and made a giant spinning ice disk that was launched at Akira. However, Akira was quick and disappeared again, causing both Natsu and Gray to miss, however Natsu did not have the power to stop his attack, and neither did Gray. From the look of things it would hit Natsu.

"NATSU MELT THE ICE," Gray hollered, and Natsu nodded, however he knew he would have to do a dual spell for that. It was something that was out of capability as of now.

Just as the saucer was about to hit Natsu a yellow blur hit Natsu directly in the face, allowing the saucer to pass right by him and blood to splatter over the ground. Gray and Natsu stood there shocked. Akira had taken the damage himself. he had taken the blow for Natsu.

"Why?"

XxX

"W-who are you?" Yamai asked, looking at the teen in front of him. He, like Akira, had golden amber eyes with long silver hair that fell to his waist and covered half of his face. He was tall, but looked well toned, and wore a sleeveless green shirt. Her wore brown shoes with black pants and wore two hoop earrings.

"I am Xeos Shuso, leader of the guild Shadow's Life. I am here for my gem," Xeos said, holding out his hand.

Yamai began to stutter even more. "I-I-I-I'm a-a-afraid that I d-d-don't have it."

"I see," Xeos said. "Well, isn't that just a pity. I guess there is only one thing to do."

"W-w-what's t-t-that?"

"Take you with us."

XxX

Natsu and Gray walked up to Akira before a tendril of wood wrapped itself around their legs and slammed them into the ground, where more wood wrapped around their necks.

"Hello boys," Xeos said as he walked up to Akira.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, however Xeos ignored him.

"Foolish little brother." And with that Xeos carried both Akira and Yamai away.

XxX

"Lafan," Xeos said walking up to the man.

He was still battling Naruto and Sasuke, both of which looked tired, however Lafan was not an exception.

"Yes, master Xeos?"

"We're leaving, we have what we came for."

"Yes master," Lafan said before glaring at Sasuke and Naruto. "Be thankful, I would have killed you now if it weren't for master."

Sasuke growled as did Naruto and both tried rushing then, however a scream pierced their ears.

"You should probably go check on those two boys," Xeos said.

Naruto growled. "This isn't over."

Xeos smiled. "I know."

With that Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Natsu's scream.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. SEND IN OCS! I mean uh, cough, who said that? I hope you like what I did with the questions, that's how I decided I would be doing it. If you really want me to change it I will. Well I don't have much to say. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	16. Tricks

**Chasing after a Contact! Oak Town?**

Naruto and Sasuke came upon Natsu wrapped up in wooden branches that were slowly, but surely, chokng them. While Gray looked like he could still breathe, Natsu looked as if he was on death's doorstep. Xeos must have made the branches tighten faster around Natsu so his flames couldn't incinerate the branches.

Naruto quickly coated his hands in the shredding element he had which was wind. He sliced the branches apart, allowing the two boys to fall to the ground and gasp greedily for the oxygen in the air.

"What happened," Sasuke asked.

"Well, we were fighting that kid, Akira, before his older brother, at least that's what he acted like, showed up and took him away. He then wrapped us up in those branches, so I think he uses **Wood-Make Magic**. Oh yeah, and he took Yamai," Gray summarized in between gasps. "What about you guys? Did you defeat that other guy?"

Sasuke frowned while Naruto looked down.

'_Next time we will. It's slowly but surely coming back. Our memories. Next time, all of our techniques will be available to us. Our taijutsu will be exactly like it was when we were at our peak, and then we can start trying to relearn everything. Recreating our jutsu's into Magic_.' The two thought simultaneously.

'_Plus, my **Sharingan** will finally finish its development, meaning I can start working on how to get the Mangekyo. After that, I'll relearn how to make Itachi's eyes return to the Eternal_.' Sasuke thought to himself quietly.

"From that look in your eyes you failed. How? You two are definielty strong enough to tie Erza, no; you're strong enough to beat Erza. I can see it in the way you walk. In fact, you walk with a strength and confidence that only Gildarts has, but something tells me you guys are even above his level, so why did you hold back?" Gray asked.

'_Sasuke sure has been teaching him how to read peoples characteristics through their walks a lot more seriously than I have been teaching Natsu that. Although, as of now Natsu has more brute strength and is better at dodging. These two would still tie if they fought_.' Naruto thought as he smiled at Gray.

"We can't tell you Gray. Just know that when the time comes you will know. But I must admit saying we're stronger than Gildarts and the old man is quite the compliment, however, Sasuke and I aren't that strong. As for Erza and Mira, let's just keep that our little secret," Naruto said, winking at Gray.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray mumbled. "What now?"

"Well, those dark guild members will most likely kill Yamai, and we can't let that happen. As of now we are going to be searching for them to stop them. Well, you two are, we are going to be checking a place that we think they are headed," Sasuke said.

"If you think they're headed in that direction why aren't we coming with you?" Natsu asked, now fully back to normal.

"You don't have the amount of stealth for this. Don't worry though, I'll send one of my clones to come back and get you guys once we find them. Just don't get into any fights," Naruto said.

Natsu nodded.

"Well then, Team 7, get started," Sasuke said before turning towards the direction that Xeos ran off, followed by Naruto.

Natsu and Gray stared at each other before nodding and taking off in a similar, but different, direction. As the two boys came across a plethora of trees they groaned.

"Ready Natsu?"

"Let's just get this over with," Natsu said before taking off into the forest, followed by Gray.

XxX

"Naruto, they are headed to OakTown. Do you think they are going there for the reason," Sasuke asked as they jumped through the trees, the only reason they were able to do so without chakra however was because they were using a small amount of Magic to keep the afloat, blasting out small, nearly invisible beams of lightning and wind.

"Most deifinetly. To be honest I don't think that gem was really theirs and was actually someone else's who let them keep it for a while. They may be giving it back, but I'm not sure. And I didn't want Natsu and Gray to get involved in something both of us weren't sure about."

Sasuke nodded. However, he had an ominous feeling as if he was missing something important, something he should not be forgetting. For now he shrugged it off, however he knew one thing was for sure, he would not be able to ignore it completely. Something was going on, something both Naruto and Sasuke were forgetting, and something that would be exceedingly important.

XxX

"Manabe, are you in position," a deep voice cackled.

"Yeah, I'm ready Nick, is the guild?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting on Xeos. Once he gets here and drops of his luggage we'll strike. Is the setback team ready?"

"Yeah, they should hold off those two people headed our way. Should I send another force to get those two brats headed towards the base?"

"No, our forces are spread to thin already. We'll get those brats on our way back."

"Gotcha."

"Now then, get ready Manabe. We will have our gem back, and those legal guilds will learn to shake in the power of the Blood Lost dark guild. Prepare yourself Manabe. It begins soon."

XxX

Natsu and Gray groaned as they looked at the duo in front of them. The first one, who was also the shorter of the duo, had short black hair. He wore no shirt, which showed off his giant muscles and his abs. He wore ripped black pants with sandals on his feet. Around his hands were bandages that looked worn. Lastly, his eyes were a dark red that looked as if they were black.

The second one had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, making his hair reach his waist. He wore black pants with two gauntlets on his fists, one blue and one red. Like his partner, he was also shirtless, but he did not have the muscular physic that his partner had. He wore brown boots that reached his high on his shins, and he had black eyes that looked monotone.

"You cannot pass," the taller one said.

"Why not," Gray asked.

"Because."

"That's not an answer," Gray said, getting slightly irritated.

"Yes, it is," the shorter one said. "Now leave."

"No," Gray said.

"This is your last warning. Leave," the shorter one said again.

"What are you gonna do if we don't," Natsu shouted, charging in his fist ablaze.

"Simple," the taller one said as he walked up to the charging Natsu. He grabbed Natsu's fist with ease before throwing a left hook at Natsu's head. Natsu ducked under the strike, before his face nearly connected to a knee towards his head. He turned his head to the right, barely avoiding the strike; however the teen turned his hook-knee combo into a hook kick, which allowed him to strike Natsu in the temple, sending stumbling into a nearby tree.

Natsu stood up however, smiling.

"Fine, just remember you started this."

Xxx

Naruto and Sasuke landed right in front of the OakTown gates, both smiling. It was an old castle town that was situated on a hill surrounded by forests and mountains, with a river flowing nearby. It was a historic city, with numerous turrets and battlements held within or around it. It was on a spherical and completely covered hill. Finally, towering above the town there was a castle that was home to the Phantom Lord Guild.

"Phantom Lord, one of the guilds we considered joining," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but they have bed relations with Fairy Tail. Let's try to avoid them for the most part," Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded agreeing with him.

"I fear it's too late for that, boys," a voice said behind them.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER. Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and I truly do apologize for the short chapter. I was really busy this week, and to be honest I still am. However, spring break has begun, so I can write more, and do my horrid homework. Anyways, none of you have sent in OCs for the upcoming arc that is after the next arc. Why not? They will be used, possibly more than once. So why? EXPLAIN! NOW! KAMEHAMEHA! Well, that's it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	17. Surprises! True Limitations!

**The Guild that despises the Fairies**

"Setback team, get going to help out Master Nick. Phantom Lord will handle the fairies," said a man.

The twenty other people nodded and rushed off towards the center of town.

The man there frowned and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were confronted by that man. The man looked capable, however those two boys, he could not place it but they were different than your everyday mages. He would have to be quick. With that, he drew a small knife.

XxX

The man was dark-skinned and bald. He wore a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He sported a pair of gold-framed glasses that had purple lenses.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked, rather annoyed.

"My name is Boze, part of the Phantom Lord guild, now little fairies, what are you doing so far away from home?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"We don't have time for this, but then again there is more than this guy and that guy in the tree over there. All-in-all there are 15, from the guild at least, this is gonna be easy, yet annoying."

Boze frowned at that. He knew he had brought 15 other guild members with him, but how? He had never said so. That would be the only explanation; after all, no mage had that high a level of senses to be able to notice all of them, right? Also, who was this person in a tree? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Boze frowned. That was never a good sign. He tensed and upped his guard even more. These two were no ordinary mages, at least he thought so. He hoped differently.

A man in the trees hoped down and smiled. He had spiky orange hair and wore a black headband on his forehead. He had blue eyes and wore no shirt, only a black vest that showed toned arms. He wore drab grey pants with a pruple sash around his waist. The most notable thing about him was the knife in his hands.

"Who are you," Boze asked quite shocked at his appearance. He had not even noticed him, yet the two mages in front of him had. That meant their senses were off the charts. Scary.

"Does it really matter? We all know that some of us will not be walking away from this three-way battle. I know that I will be one of them, and I also know that the 18 of you will not, so with that in mind, let us dance."

The man disappeared in a burst of speed that greatly surprised Naruto and Sasuke. That speed was high higher than theirs…when they were at low chunin level. Still, it was a good speed, as most chunin could move faster than the majoritiy of the people they had met on Earthland, you know not including Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Makarov, Gildarts, Elfman, Cana, Rai, Kai, Rang, and Fong…wait. That was everyone.

Still, the speed was faster than Boze's eyes could follow, and because of that the knife slipped into his collarbone and out of it before he could react.

Boze cried out in pain as the man smiled.

"Eight points: Laryx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, kidneys, subclavian artery, heart. One shot at any of those, and you will die, no doubt about it. YOU FIRST!"

The man swung his knife towards Boze's neck; however a kunai blocked the knife. The man looked upwards to see Boze gone and Sasuke blocking his attack with a kunai. Naruto was laying Boze down on a nearby tree.

"Killing is bad," Naruto said.

"You act as if I care," the man responded.

He looked back at Sasuke, however he was freaked out when the teen's normal black eyes had disappeared and were replaced with red eyes with three tomoi in them.

'_Complete_,' Sasuke thought before he kicked the man in the chest and sent him into a nearby tree.

The man stood groaning, however 15 people with multiple styles of clothing appeared, all aiming at him with their weapons.

"Surrender," they hissed.

The man smiled before whispering something that the other mages did not hear, however Naruto had heard him thanks to his enhanced sense that he gained because he was the jinjurichiki of Kyuubi.

"**Storm Bringer**."

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

The man waved his hand in a weird pattern; however when he did so massive gusts of wind began to pick up before a giant tornado sprang up where the 15 mages were. The mages screamed and shouted out cries of, "WHAT THE HELL!?" before they were thrown away by the tornado; however it soon began to lean towards Naruto who quickly ate the tornado.

"The hell!" the man roared.

"I can eat winds. Now then, get ready, Sasuke is gonna mop the floor with you. I in the meantime will be getting Natsu and Gray, my clone found the dark guild we are searching for after all."

With that Naruto sprang into the trees as a familiar blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke somewhere in OakTown. However, the man had no time to relax as two fuma shuriken were sent flying towards him. He dodged them before he dodged a fireball that was sent his way, courtesy of the man standing in front of Sasuke.

"**Arc of Embodiment: Loving Brother Itachi**," Sasuke whispered, still feeling the wound that Itachi's death and supposed betrayal felt on him.

The man, who the dark guild member assumed was Itachi, was an imposing figure. While not physically intimidating those red eyes of his, that he noted were the same as the teens, were very intimidating. Itachi had jet-black hair that was pulled back with red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades; however the ponytail was covered by a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, which extended to his chin. He had long, very prounoucned tear-troughs under his eyes. He wore a forehead protector with a leaf in the center of it; however that leaf had a horizontal slash going through it. Under his cloak he wore mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around his waist, and dark blue his right finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermillion." He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and had a necklace which had three silver rings with red grems inside them.

"Who is he," the man asked.

"Itachi Uchiha…the greatest of all Uchiha."

With that Itachi shot another fireball from his mouth that shot towards the dark guild member. However, the man disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Itachi and cut him in half, however Sasuke had expected this and slammed a kick into the mans head sending him stumbling into a tree.

'_Holding back on this guy is troublesome. Even so, I can't use my full power until the crescent-moon marking that Hagoromo gave me appears on my left palm. Until then Naruto and I are incapable of going full power. Still, my strength now is fully capable of defeating him_.'

"I am really busy, so I'll stop holding back on you now," Sasuke said.

The man growled. "I AM ICAI SAINT! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Watch me."

Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed that was comparable to a high chunin, so he was still holding back, as to toy with Icai. He launched an attack with his kunai towards Icai's head; however the man ducked, albeit some of his hair got cut off. Icai retailiated with a lunge, however Sasuke spun to the right, dodging away from the kunai while lashing out towards Icai's back. The kunai dug into Icai's back slightly before the man got away before taking much damage.

Icai hissed in minor annoyance as he glared at Sasuke.

"Stop toying with me," he roared and charged Sasuke at an even faster pace.

'_That's high chunin level. So he can go faster. But how long can he keep it up_?'

Icai appeared behind Sasuke with a knife swipe aimed towards his jugular; however Sasuke ducked under the swipe and kicked Icai in the chest with a back kick, sending the man flying into a nearby tree.

"Our speeds may be equal, but these eyes of mine allow me to know your movements before you even think of them yourselves. You can't win this fight."

"Let you know my movements before I know them myself huh," Icai mimicked. "THEN I'LL JUST FIGHTON PURE INSTINCT!"

Icai charged raising his knife. Sasuke frowned. While he could still read the man's movements it was in fact harder to do as he was fighting off of animalistic instincts, his fight or flight natural reaction when facing a strong enemy. Therefore he could only read where his body was going to go and not what he was planning on doing, as he was not planning on anything. He was fighting with a blank mind. It made the fight much harder. Then again all Sasuke had to do was go all out, as much of it as he could anyway, and he would destroy the man. However, he had not had a good fight in a while, and he wanted one very badly. Therefore he decided to get easy on Icai.

Sasuke blocked the knife swipe with his kunai before another kunai, in reverse grip like his other one, appeared in his right hand. Sasuke swung upwards towards Icai's jugular, a killing blow. Icai barely avoided it being a lethal blow; however there was still a thin trail of blood streaming from Icai's neck.

Sasuke however would not allow that and amped up his speed for a moment. He moved at the speed of a Kage, therefore becoming invisible to Icai. He jammed the kunai in Icai's stomach before ripping it upwards and slightly into his lung.

"**Arc of Embodiment: Explosive Kunai**," Sasuke mumbled.

The handle of the kunai in Icai's body was covered with a tag. A special seal formula was written on it, with the kanji for, "explode," on it.

Sasuke smiled and jumped back. That was just insurance. While mages were not allowed to kill, if Icai proved to be too much of a time killer Sasuke would end him. Immidiately. However, something was bothering Sasuke, the fact that Icai had not used Magic once in this entire fight.

"Why are you using no Magic," Sasuke asked.

Icai smiled. "I don't have any. My entire life I've been incapable of performing Magic. However, to make up for that weakness I trained day in and day out since I was three to be a weapons master. Name any weapon that exists and I know I've mastered it. The only reason I was able to use that spell earlier was because I had a lacrima on me, which you broke by the way."

Sasuke smiled. This idiot had just made his job much easier. With that in mind Sasuke charged forward his kunai disappearing and fists straigtening into a knife-like shape.

"**Lightning God's Dual Chop**!"

Black lightning coated Sasuke knife-like hands before he swung them down towards Icai. Icai raised his knife to block, however the spell cut through the knife like a hot knife through butter. The attack landed and nearly shred off Icai's arms before Sasuke decdied to stop. Icai cried out in pain as massive hills of blood sprang from his wounds. Sasuke just frowned at the blood on his hands and cleaned them with a towl, which had appeared through his **Arc of Embodiment Magic**. Sasuke then looked at Icai with no sympathy in his eyes.

"Now you can never hold a weapon again."

With that Sasuke dragged a mumbling Icai, as he was in shock, into the woods and buried him alive. When he was done he looked up at the sky and frowned. A single tear fell from his eye, and only that.

'_Killing others had been hard, ever since I realized what I should fight for. It still is._'

With that Sasuke walked into Oak Town. He had no time to wait on Naruto, Natsu, and Gray. Naruto would not ask him to anyway. Meanwhile Boze looked up in fear as Sasuke passed him. The Fairy Tail mage seemed not to care that he had just seen him kill someone. It was truly frightening. Then again, Boze now held something against Fairy Tail that if he let his master know would be a crippling blow to their popularity, possibly even enough to name them a dark guild. Sasuke walked back up to Boze, who began to shake in pure fear.

"I almost forgot. I can't let you remember those events now can I?"

Sasuke's **Sharingan **began to change form.

'_I have to do this quickly. I still haven't been able to unlock the Eternal yet. Still, this should be more than enough_.'

His **Sharingan **changed into a unique appearance that only he held. It spread and converged along the edges of the irides, resulting in three intersecting ellipses that resembled an atom model.

"**Tsukuyomi**!"

Sasuke walked away as Boze began to holler out in utter agony; however Sasuke paid it no mind.

Sasuke did not notice the small, dark crescent moon that appeared on his left palm.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was pretty decent. You know, you seeing into Sasuke a little more, seeing that his is still willing to do what is necessary and can be cold hearted, also learning he has unlocked the Mangekyo now. Now for those of you who watch Kuroko no Basuke do you now when the third season will be out? I really don't want to half to be ignorant of that. I love that anime.

**_SPOILER_**_** ALERT MY CARING FANS! IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA OF NARUTO DO NOT READ THIS!**_

Okay. First off you may be like, okay they have Hagoromo's sons power, whateve. Then you may be like, wait he said he would not change the Magic anymore. Well today I got a private message from a person, who I will not share for confidential reasons, asking me to put this in. Well ask is not the right word, more like beg. I, being the nice person I am, could not refuse them, so I decided I would. However, I need to explain to you about this. First off, I want to include as much Naruto canon as I can without breaking everything in this fanfic, so yeah. That may have effected my reasoning to add in Hagoromo's powers. Also, Sasuke will have the Rinnegan. IT WILL BE NERFED! So if you don't want that, get out now, cause I'm not changing that. After all I can't have Sasuke sending blasts of gravity around, reviving dead people, absorbing Magic and more now can I? It would be way to over powered. Naruto will also be getting his senjutsu back because of this. IT WILL ALSO BE NERFED! So those of you who don't like this get out now. I can't have Naruto doing whatever special affects he gets from the senjutsu of Hagoromo all over the place. Again, it would be over powered. Some abilities will remain the same, some will not exist, and some will be weakened/changed. By the way, just because the markings are there does not mean they will not have to relearn or go through the struggles of learning jutsu/spells all over again. This mainly goes to Mangekyo/Eternal Mangekyo.

_**SPOILER OVER! YOU MAY READ AGAIN!**_

There you go, Sasuke gets his time to shine, by completely one-sidedly destroying an opponent. You guys have been begging for this, and while I agree it makes sense that they shoulder destroy the majority of the characters in Fairy Tail I don't get why you guys want them to be so powerful. Isn't it boring watching them slaughter people? Really the only people who could have forced them to go all out are Acnologia, Zeref, dragons, and some, IF THAT, Tartarus mages. Weird. I will acknowledge the fact I did not have to make them as nerfed as they were in the beginning, like being weaker than Erza and Mira, though.

Sigh, spring break is almost over. That is horrid. Anyways, yep Sasuke has Mangekyo, but he will NOT be able to use it to it's full capability yet. Nor will he be able to use Eternal. It will be a LONG while before he is able to use it at it's full capability yet, as well as use Eternal. Deal with it. Or don't read. I'm very tired, so I may be acting more bitchy than usual. Sorry for the long Author's Note. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl. OH YEAH SEND IN MORE OCs! THE ONES I HAVE ARE GREAT, AND IF THIS KEEPS UP I'LL EITHER HAVE TO EXPAND THE ARC I HAVE IN STORE OR NOT INCLUDE SOME, MOST LIKELY EXPAND IT THOUGHT. Just now realizing caps were on...not fixing it.


	18. I cannot think of a good chapter title

**Don't Know if I answered these questions or not**

**Uncageduzu:** He will have one eye.

**I Own Nothing and all that Jazz**

**Dark Liquids! Survival!?**

Natsu dodged the man's right hook again, before slamming a fiery punch in his gut. The man cringed as his stomach was burned, however Natsu was not done with his punishment yet. He sent a flaming uppercut directly into the man's…well chin, before the fire on his fist grew brighter.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**!"

Natsu slammed his fist in the man's gut, sending him flying through a couple of trees. He scratched the back of his head as he saw what he did. Maybe he got a little to angry about being kicked into a tree. Then again it hurt. However, Natsu was surprised. The man had caught his punch easily beforehand, but now he just seemed weak. He was slow, his punches didn't even sting, and he lacked any sort of intimidation. It was strange. In fact, if anything Gray's opponent seemed to have gained all of the other man's qualities, as he was going faster and stronger than he did at the beginning of the battle, actually managing to push Gray back. Speaking of which…

Gray dodged another punch from the teen before he lashed out with his ice-made sword. The sword strike missed, as Nike, as Gray had found out that was his name, ducked under the attack before slamming his fist in Gray's side. Gray coughed up blood as he stumbled backwards before he made a familiar hand symbol.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!" Gray hollered as a giant ball of ice appeared in front of him. From that giant ball of ice sprang multiple ice-made lances, all with the intent of piercing Nike straight through his body. It was a rather strange spell as killing was a crime, especially for mages, even though the technique seemed to be designed for just that, to kill. Still, it mattered not as Nike dodged the lances before his fist shot out like a bullet smashing the giant ball of ice. As it shattered Gray swung out with his remade sword, however it was not in time to cut Nike in two. However, while Natsu was a brawler Gray was a strategist, and while he had not expected Nike to be able to grow this much more powerful he still had the same preditablitity he did when they started their fight.

Nike landed behind him, as Gray expected, and lashed out with a punch. While Nike was faster and stronger than Gray, he was not as experienced as Gray swung to the left and lashed out with his sword, cutting Nike's shoulder and drawing blood. Strategy was starting to win out against sheer power. Nike growled at his wound before he disappeared in a great burst of speed again, appearing behind Gray with his leg raised; however Gray was prepared for such an assault.

"**Ice-Make: Knuckle**!"

Gray slammed his hands on the ground just as Nike dropped his leg…to be met by five large ice fists that slammed into his leg and bottom. Nike groaned as he was sent flying, however Gray was not done yet as he rushed him yelling, "**Ice-Make: Saucer**!" A spinning saucer appeared from an ice-blue magic formula that was shot towards Nike. Nike could do nothing except guard his body with his arms as the spinning saw was headed towards him and had to take the full force of the spell. He soon regretted it as the saucer had the cutting power equivalent to a buzzsaw and shredded his arms to beyond a capabale use, in fighting at least.

Gray smiled as Nike landed on his back, nearly unconscious because of the pain. Gray then looked over at Natsu, who was also done with his fight.

"This was surprisingly easy. Were these two guards? If they were they were pathetic."

Natsu shrugged at Gray's question before noticing Nike moving towards the half torn pocket of his torn pants. "Gray," Natsu said before seeing him take out some sort of vile with a black liquid in it. Gray turned to see it too, however it was to late as once Gray saw it Nike had uncapped the vile and drank the dark liquid in it. Immidiately Natsu and Gray felt two bursts of energy. Wait, that wasn't right, two? They turned to see the other man also taking the liquid that made his power surge. Both of them expanded in both body mass and muscle mass. Their eyes turned into a pure red, their skin turned green. Their skin became slightly scalely and their teeth became much more jagged. Then separate transformations took place.

Nike's arms expanded even more, and four more arms sprouted from his back, forming giant mini-spider like appendages, as they began to spew webs out everywhere. However, the other man's was much more of monstrousitous. Four bat-like wings sprouted from his back, each with leeches dripping from them. The leeches burned holes in his wings as they were coated in acid, however the man did not seem to care. In fact, he seemed to relish in the pain. His mouth began to drip a very acidic liquid as once a drop hit the ground it burned a small hole in it.

"Creepy," Natsu said.

"No duh Natsu. Go all out; we can't afford to hold back anymore. Their magical output just skyrocketed, passing even, I'm afraid to say it; Mira's when she used to fight. That may be combining their power, but still they are not ordinary."

Natsu nodded before he took a deep breath and allowed flames to gather around his body. The flames began to flick around wildly as they soon rose higher and spread farther than they did before. They began to change colors soon afterwards, turning a bright yellow, before Natsu created a massive fireball in his hands.

"**Fire Dragon's Celestial Fire**!"

Natsu launched the fireball at the man, however he quickly launched into the air. The man then smiled and launched two giant balls of acid at Natsu and Gray, however both dodged before Gray formed a familiar hand symbol.

"Launch me Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and grabbed Gray's shoulders. He swung him around before launching him at the man in the air, however Nike had different plans. His six monstrous arms reached up, barely catching Gray and slamming him into the ground. Gray coughed up blood before he mumbled his spell. "**Ice-Make: Ice Geyser**!" The ground below Gray and Nike was coated in an ice-blue magic formula. Gray smiled at that before putting his hand on Nike's head. "You lose," he mumbled to the creature, however it apparently had different ideas as it threw Gray away and began to run away, just as a geyser made of ice sprang up from the ground.

Gray frowned, but Natsu was prepared for this. He appeaed in front of Nike, hands ablaze. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he roared, slamming his right fist into Nike's jaw. The attack made Nike pause, which the man in the air took advantage of. He charged downwards, spinning like a drill, a drill that was coated in acid. You see, since Nike paused Natsu also did, allowing the man to attack. However, Gray saw this coming, but even before his shout reached Natsu's ears the attack had hit, drilling a hole through Nike and slamming into Natsu. As Natsu was blown backwards Nike and the man roared, it seemed the man's attack did not harm Nike.

'_Shit_,' Gray thought. '_The bat guy is too fast, and Nike's too strong. I can probably slow the man down with my __**Ice-Make**__ but I'm gonna need Natsu's help to pull it off. We need a strategy_.'

Natsu stood and groaned. His stomach was sizzling with burns and his skin was darker. '_Never thought I would actually get burn, then again these were made with acid_,' Natsu thought before charging Nike and the man. Gray groaned at this action and charged back.

'_I'll think of a plan on the fly then_!'

Natsu gathered fire in his lungs before unleashing his most powerful attack. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" The vortex of flames covered Nike and the man, and you could hear their agonizing screams as they were basically cooked. A tendril of flame shot into the air, obviously the man, however Gray would not allow that.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Cannon**!"

A large cannon made of ice appeared in his hands, before Gray fired off a massive wave of ice and snow onto the man, forcing him back into the fire Natsu had created. However, Gray would not give him a second chance and slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Ice-Make: Prison**!"

A prison made of ice, like all of Gray's objects made through his magic, sprang up and surrounded the two creatures in a rectangular ice-prison. They roared and slammed on the bars with their flaming bodies, however the prison showed no signs of melting or breaking. That was because Gray was constantly powering it with magic, to stop the fire and attacks from damaging it; however this was very costly, as Gray was beginning to pant heavily and had to take a knee.

"Finish it Natsu!"

Natsu prepared to do so and raised his head for another roar. He let loose the attack, demolishing not only ice-cage, but also the creatures inside. The attack sent them flying away from the biome of the forest, which also caused Natsu and Gray to realize that majority of the trees were either on fire or frozen.

"Erza is gonna kick both of your asses once the council hears about this," Naruto said as he landed.

"That's not fair!" the two teen roared simultaneously.

Naruto shrugged. "You act as if I care." He then jumped back into the trees, leaving a clear sign to follow him. The two boys did so; however both muttered the same thing.

"No good, lazy bastard."

XxX

Somewhere in heaven a man wearing a blue face mask sneezed.

XxX

Sasuke landed on the ground just as the last body hit the ground. He had found twenty-two or so people preparing to attack Xeos, as their leader Nick had told him. Apparently they wanted whatever gem Yamai had. It mattered not to Sasuke. He was just here to get the gem and Yamai back and possibly beat up a couple of people on the way. Speaking of which…

…Xeos, Akira, and Lafan had landed, along with Yamai who was knocked out. Sasuke growled when he saw them. While he had no doubt he could take them all on and defeat them he did not want to do so. It would result in an injury that could potentially be deadly, something he did not want. After all, he just got his life back, why would he want to lose it so soon? However, he did not need to worry as Naruto, Natsu, and Gray landed next to him at that moment, also noticing the people.

"You ready," Naruto asked as he prepared to jump downwards into the valley of the beasts. Sasuke nodded, but Gray and Natsu did not. Naruto looked at them, curious, however he did not need an answer once he saw their faces.

They were furious. Obviously getting destroyed one-sidedly by Akira, with them only winning because Akira saved Natsu from Gray's attack had left a bad taste in their mouth, but who could blame them? Not even Naruto could, if he knew they were even beaten that badly by Akira, as he only knew that they were beaten by him. It was rather obvious who their anger was directed at too. With that Naruto jumped, followed by Sasuke, Gray, and Natsu all of which landed in front of the three people.

"You're in my way," Xeos said.

"Don't care," Sasuke mumbled.

Xeos growled out a, "Get them and kill them," to his supposed younger brother and underling. The two powered up and did just that, Lafan attacking Naruto, while Akira ttacked both Natsu and Gray.

"Guess that leaves me with you," Sasuke said to Xeos. Xeos smiled as wooden columns began to sprout from the ground. "Then it leaves you to die."

Sasuke smiled as his eyes turned crimson. "We shall see."

XxX

Akira frowned as Natsu and Gray disappeared from the alley. They had gone onto the street, where civilians were. Akira did not approve of civilians getting hurt, and he thought they didn't either however he may have been wrong judging by their actions. He frowned upon seeing them let their power flare, cauisng the majoritiy of the civilians to flee. They were serious about this too. Akira's hair shot upwards, electricity running through his veins. If they would fight seriously then so would he.

XxX

Lafan destroyed another building with one of his punches before Naruto landed on the rubble.

"Erza's gonna get mad at me if I let you keep destroying the place. I don't want that. Erza may not be as scary as Mira when she's angry, but she's definitely able to kick my ass…when I let her. Therefore, I can't afford to go easy on you," Naruto said as he disappeared, a kunai, specifically the Thunder God Kunai, in hand.

Lafan barely dodged the killing blow.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma and I have big news, this story, obviously my most popular one although my Naruto one has been catching up relatively quickly, has passed 200 followers (210 to be exact), and 100 favorites (180 to be exact.) This is awesome, and I would really just like to thank everyone here for sticking with my story this long, no matter how horrid it may be. You guys have contributed to this and inspired me to continue writing no matter how harsh, enough to make me slam my head on the wall, or nice, enlarging my ego to the size of a mansion, the reviews were. You guys are the best, plain and simple, undeniable. Thank you sooooo very much. That's all I really have to say though. Kinda anticlimactic I know. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


End file.
